Hearts & Flowers
by Shelia13
Summary: After a long time of desperate searching, for Rin, after her final death there is no way to resurrect her this time, he must wait. He must wait until she becomes reincarnated. The only problem? Rin doesn't remember a thing about him.
1. Prologue

**This will be one of my few stories where an OC is NOT a main character. And it'll be in 3rd person!**

PROLOGUE

It was strange, yet oddly humbling, he was never one to play knight in shinning armor, nor did he rescue damsels hence princesses in distress, that trivial matter made no difference to him. Mind it was still feudal Japan though, he always thought his curiosity would get the best of him somewhere around, maybe like 1,000 years later in the future, truthfully it was a dangerous weapon he had found used against him, he would've scoffed at whoever told him his curiosity would get him into an obscure situation he wouldn't be able (or want) to escape in the future.

So he now wondered how several days after thinking that he slowly found himself coming to the aid of a mortal female. Coming quickly as possible to Rin's ever fleeting call. Not that she was totally helpless, she wasn't, but somehow he always rushed to her side anyways. As years passed he found himself caring for her, more than he should, he began treating her less like a daughter and more like a lover as she got older. Why had he come to her aid?

He told himself for a long time he was just curious, most that had lived long enough after meeting him discovered his curiosity wasn't _just _a fleeting subject. "He should've been born a cat instead of a dog" few had dared to joke. But he knew that although his curiosity always got him into situations he refused to let _it _be the thing to kill him.

But he had no idea what that curiosity would do to him in the future, turn him almost into the opposite person he was. Was this what the mortal's had called 'salvation'? The feeling that quelled inside his head as he thought it out. His face so stone cold and unreadable to almost everyone, yet his emotions written out like a book in his eyes.

"I'll see you again shortly won't I?" Rin smiled she was almost an adult now and could easily make eye contact with him as she wandered the village of the priestesses Kaede and Kagome, arms full of flowers like they always where. Slowly that bond that had never been there with his brother Inuyasha had begun fixing itself. Sesshomaru hadn't realized when till the final decision to leave Rin in _this _particular village for a little while. "Why was that?"' he had asked himself so many times.

After Inuyasha had caused them so much pain and dread, surely these people his father had told him to stop begin so angry at and take pity for a while if he had to, couldn't be so forgiving as to let Inuyasha stay in the city, where he had technically killed their 'favorite' priestess. But none of that did matter to him as he looked around in the meadow.

After several years as one day he was trailing back to the village, he hadn't come to the village in a while. Walking calmly, with no need of rush Au-Un approaching behind him, this surely was a strange village. They never once ushered a menacing glance towards him nor Au-un, maybe Jaken sometimes when he got annoying but that was because _strangely _they where comfortable around them. It didn't help that Inuyasha had often protected the village, and there was Shippo. Sesshomaru glanced away, that was surely a joke if they could compare him to the little fox-tike.

"Don't question it just be grateful that they don't mind our presence" Inuyasha had laughed once, he wasn't sure if Inuyasha was joking, mocking, or trying to strike a normal conversation with him. So he had left thee puzzled Inuyasha with no answer.

When he had finally gotten to the city, he suddenly saw the strange actually unusual glances from the villagers as they struggled to do their work some of them sobbing. Still Sesshomaru continued threw the village pretending he didn't know anything was wrong. As he approached the hut of the _priestesses _not even bothering to step inside. Even if he dared step inside the priestess' home, he couldn't, not now.

It was burned to the ground.

And his younger brother was no where in sight, if he had been any younger, even before he had met Rin, he would've hunted Inuyasha and his stubbornness down to pound the truth out of him, himself. But he knew him now; Inuyasha would be sulking, probably pounding on some poor innocent tree with his fists.

Sesshomaru looked away; he wouldn't be coming back to the village for a long time. The priestess Kagome looked away not even bothering to greet her brother-in-law. The woman's tears still hadn't dried up as she stared at the hut. "I assume you won't be coming back for a while" she managed to whisper as another tear hit the ground. He had smelt it not even a mile away, could see the smoke that was scraping off the burnt down house. It had only been a few hours. The only question in his head was "what was different this time? Why didn't she call for me like before?"

Rin was dead...

**Author's note: Personal curiosity! I have wondered many, many, many times if Rin & Kagome could be like really, really, _really, _far descendants from each other since they look so much a like...plus it makes sense because of Kagome's 'amazingly strong spiritual power' Enjoy & Review (reviewing optional, and I'm hopeful that you enjoyed it).**

**I also give credit to "_BellaKouno_" for the inspiration of this idea, proof reading and begin able to handle my 1,000 maybes I should put this in or that and random word that were in the middle of the story that weren't actually part of the story but questions for her. You should really check out her "A Thousand Summers" it's quite interesting & unique! **


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The 17 ½ year old set her stuff on the table sighing, as she packed it all away again into her new book-bag. Her parents had recently died, some sort of mental block forming preventing her from remembering exactly how they where murdered and when.

The school had been nice enough to offer fine dorms, clothing, bedding, food, and several well-informed and well-written job applications for Rin. She thought it all over slamming the keys into the junk-car mostly used for driver's ed., but it wouldn't start, again. Rin was already beginning to loose count of how many times people crashed her rental as she gave up pulling the keys out and for the first time begin glad for the tote-bag she pulled out of her mailbox from the school only yesterday.

(She kept forgetting her books) - excuse

(They were too many & too heavy) - truth

Rin flung the bag over her shoulder as she marched down the street towards her school, 20 miles from there. That's why they had issued her a car and the dorms weren't even open, they would open tomorrow. She couldn't understand why the school and the dorms where so far away, but the school said it would give the students a sense of 'freedom and responsibility'.

Several blocks later would be the bus stop, she really didn't mind walking. In her blue uniform, in flats, she would've loved to be barefoot it was just another unusual trait that was completely Rin. But begin barefoot in this city wouldn't be the smartest thing. Glass, bottles, and various other objects littered the streets to and fro; maybe she would go clean it up later. Rin sighed sitting down on the bench, to wait for the public bus for the third time this week no other sitting there.

Rin pulled out breakfast curling up onto the bench tucking her feet as far on the bench as she could, her brown hair surrounding her as she stared down at 'breakfast' which consisted of just a nutrition bar. She had begun her walk earlier than she had hoped, so she had arrived only slightly earlier than when she would've passed by in her car, so it was still little matter of twenty minutes till the bus would come for her, and nearly an hour and half before the sun would awaken it self, it was a cold winter. That meant five a.m. to seven a.m. it was darkened.

But Rin didn't mind waiting, something in her deep inside her mind, enjoyed waiting...but every time the bus came something made her look up in disappointment like that wasn't the thing she knew she was waiting for even though she was. Something felt empty. No one would ever know how she felt getting up into the bus like the stairs were just too high, or why she sat so strangely on the bus.

Rin sighed still waiting for the bus. Footsteps clattered along the pathway as Rin struggled to keep her eyes open, knowing she was either going to miss the bus or fall asleep on the bus. The footsteps grew louder as Rin, felt a sudden cold adrenaline rush from the footsteps. "It's only other people for the bus" she thought pulling her tote closer to her out of mere impulse.

"The one that had gotten away" a face stared down at her, as she looked up scanning him over. He was obviously criminal, dressed in completely black, black gloves, and a black ski mask. Or maybe not it was winter. "You where there, I remember you, the daughter and sister, of the four I killed off." He mumbled as he clasped his hand around her neck, instantly she reacted to trying to dig her nails in to claw him off.

Suddenly everything moved extremely fast as the man was punched in the face a blood tooth flying off and hitting the bus stop bench's window. "Leave" came a harsh tone, a man, maybe a teen, with such a cruel face...no not cruel, cold maybe even a little hurt. A face that tried to hide it's emotions from the world, as his eyes betrayed him so much, it was obvious there was emotions spiraling out of control inside his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he turned to her slowly as if struggling to decide if he really did want to look at her at all. "Yes, thank you" she stuttered as she collected her stuff quickly in one motion. "I'm sorry, but I must be leaving" she said suddenly without even thinking about it, she realized she was talking how they used to several hundred years ago.

The bus had finally pulled up only seconds after the fiasco. "And what about him?" she thought looking down behind the mysterious stranger's foot, as he moved to conceal him, almost as if he was protecting her from seeing the man who had murdered the rest of her family.

Rin sat down in her seat, not once had the stranger lost where she was moving even with the tinted windows. "Was he a stalker?" Rin thought quickly shaking the feeling away as she turned to curl up in the seat. Her eyes slowly closing as she struggled not to think about anything. Not about that man that had killed her parents and brothers lying at the stranger's feet, or what happened to him.

Rin closed her eyes struggling to get to an eternal world of darkness so she could sleep in peace.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin opened her eyes to stare out the window as the lights past quickly by, it wouldn't even be lighting for another half an hour, and she had at least fifteen minutes till the bus got to the high school she had attended.

Unconsciously she reached for the notebook on her seat her hand rummaging around as she stared out the window, slowly bringing back a notebook and placing it on her own lap. Rin looked down deciding to page threw it opening several of the pages. Doodles covered almost every page, around the edges sometimes for the notes, but mostly in the middle where beautiful almost realistic pieces of art, realistic? That was considerably impossible, this art, it was too beautiful almost as if it where a memory, Rin looked down imagining colors to her drawings.

One page was a beautiful two-headed dragon, surrounded by woods and leaves anyone else would've mistaken for fairies or something, as they tried to go with the mythical theme, the grass strolled out what seemed like forever in front of the dragon, with a young girl that looked much like herself when she was younger, and a small toad like creature trailing behind them.

Rin laughed staring at the picture, most would've found it dark and dreary, the rest of it at least, they where walking threw a gigantic forest but something about it made her happy. She flipped the page, instantly regretting not only regretting flipping the page but **also **regretting running away from the stranger who had saved her as she stared down at the picture.

Something was off, yet seemed completely right as she stared at it, the lines of their faces matching, even the crayon she had once decide to add to his eyes, her friends had laughed. "Who has yellow eyes anyway?" but it was also considerably contacts. Rin knew she should've gasped looking at the similarities between the two.

Oddly the stranger had punched with his fist, but in the picture he had two swords instead. Rin shook off the differences tossing her notebook back into her tote as she continued to stare out the window, checking on the tote every two minutes, hoping that it wouldn't randomly disappear.

"It's just a coincidence" she mumbled struggling to concentrate on the window, as she hummed along to a song, moving her tote to her lap as someone had sat down next to her. She didn't even bother glancing at the stranger; she had enough of the randomness of them for today. A would be X-murder come back to finish the job and a drawing come to life, she had no idea what was next, but not even once did she glance up as they left to leave turning back to her slowly. Her heart pounded quicker and quicker waiting for what was coming next as she saw their shoes move to point at her in the aisle at their stop.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I'm a professional musician at a college, and I really did like what you where humming...but it didn't sound like you where humming along, what do you call that song of yours?" they asked as she risked a quick glance up.

"I've always been really bad a tuning" she lied knowing she had drifted off into the song she always wound up singing after a while, but never really knowing the words. "It was beautiful" they smiled before rushing off to work. "Rin mi Lady, we are here" the bus driver said like she always had, smiling. She and the bus driver had become great friends talking and talking since Rin was always on since her parent's had died.

So she indeed had caught when Rin wasn't paying attention and started babbling nonsense that _usually _didn't make any sense to anyone, but her. "I'll see you later" Rin smiled playing a bow at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh and Rin" the bus driver smiled as she reached for the handle to the door. "Yes?" Rin smiled back like nothing was wrong. "You should be more careful in the morning, and pay more attention, you're only lucky that man was there" the bus driver smiled and shut the door driving away like that wasn't an odd thing to say.

Rin looked down highly embarrassed that one of her newest yet closest friends had seen that. Rin clopped inside the college converted high school. It had a giant campus, and many people, no certain type in particular, had gathered here. It was the perfect place for Rin to hide out just for a little while.

A little while eventually stretched into a week, into a month, into a year, into till the school did a background check never seeing her parents and hooked her up with all the stuff they had, when they realized to do other background checks, it turned out she wasn't the only one in need of _a lot _of things. So that's when the school set up the dorms.

Rin trudged to class as she quickly glanced over her notebook again, one of her teachers looked a lot like one of the drawings, but she just assumed she was bored and randomly drew that. Because frankly, her teacher looked a lot less stressed and plotting, more carefree and happy. Rin looked down deep in thought the word...free...playing around in her head.

Rin waited the day out, than road the same bus home a different driver in the bus. "hey, a little tweedy-bird told me, that you got yourself into some trouble dis' morning, you sure you don't want me ta drop ye' off at home?" they asked as she shook her head listening every drop to their country accent, he only talked like that because he had found it fun. "I'll see that tweedy-bird tomorrow morning" Rin smiled waving them off as they nodded.

She turned around looking at the empty bench, the empty sidewalks, and the empty street. Half relieved that there were no burglars and extremely saddened that she couldn't thank the person who had indeed saved her. She had so many questions for him, they began to pile up...maybe I should leave, maybe it's like a warning to stay away from him...or maybe I should chase him down and ask...she knew which side was going to win. But right now it didn't matter because he _wasn't _here.

"What are you thinking crazy? Wanting a stranger to walk you home? You don't even know his name" she thought flustered pulling her books up to cover her reddening face as she walked the empty streets home. "Stupid" she whispered to herself glancing towards her side as she stared at her shadow. The emptiness there, there should've at least been three or four more shadows depending on what Au-un's counted as...one or two?

Rin stopped staring at that same shadow again. "Who's Au-un anyway?" she thought remembering the picture of the two headed wingless dragon. Rin kept walking. "You're loosing it" she muttered trying to pull her mind away from the notebook by trying to worry about herself and her sanity for a little while.

She jumbled her keys outside her dorm, listing them as she went, car key, dorm key, house-that-burned-down-thanks-to-robber key, locker key, gym-locker key, storage key, attic key, school identification key, even a bank key. "I've got too many keys" she mumbled to herself finally finding the dorm key as she let herself in, letting the door swing close behind her.

Rin sighed setting her endless amount of books down on the table as she moved towards the refrigerator opening it to find a single piece of food left, a bowl of watermelon. She muttered to herself pulling out the last morsel of something in the fridge as something slammed down on her kitchen table. She looked towards the door, swinging open, than slowly towards the counter littered in bags.

She blinked several times trying to figure it out. "It didn't look like a big enough meal, to keep a girl your age healthy" he sighed as she stared blankly at him. Any other person, even her friends (even though she would've more be joking than terrified and not minding it) she would've screamed 'stalker' or she would have rushed straight towards the phone.

"Hi...um, I didn't get a chance to thank you for earlier" she sighed as he unpacked the foods as if he was going to leave suddenly. "No I couldn't possibly! You already went threw so much hassle today for me" she struggled to find words. "I don't eat this stuff anyway...it was a gift from my mother...she knows I don't eat these" he sighed Rin stared straight into his eyes, his aura anyone would've been too scared to look any farther than from his feet, but Rin felt com-pulsed to stare right into his eyes. The center of his emotions the place they where hidden on his face, she had no idea how she knew she just knew.

The first half was the truth, but a gift from his mother was a no. "And so you decided to break into a random stranger's house and fill her fridge?" Rin mumbled humbly yet confused. "Random house no, filling the fridge...it was only because I saw it was empty" he said, it almost sounded like it was going to be the most words he had ever said it her.

"You specifically targeted me?" she whispered as he shook his head, some form of sadness echoing in his eyes. "no, I didn't target anything...you'll remember in due time, remember to lock your doors and...be careful Rin...you must fend for yourself" he said making small almost unnoticeable eye contact before he had disappeared out the door closing it behind him with a steady click.

**A/N (author butting in) I bet you've all figured out Rin's 'stalker' by now (but she hasn't), anyway is he too I don't know out-of-character? I needed more words, it was mostly Rin moving around and begin in Rin's head... tell me in a review what _you _think (Author out...for now)**

Rin stared at the door, slowly sitting down the booth (it was more of a chair that you see at bar's in TV shows) as she glanced down at the meal. Was she just reprimanded by a total stranger about not eating enough?

"Rin, you must fend for yourself" the voice echoed in her head as she struggled to remember where she had heard that before, or remember meeting the stranger. Was he a mysterious lover from her childhood that had never forgotten her face? No that was impossible, she wouldn't of forgotten a face like that...it was so..._different_ from everything she had seen, different yet familiar.

Rin sighed moving towards the spoken of vases to fix them, but it was too late they where already fixed. "What was he?" she mumbled to herself listing possibilities like "stalker, house repairman, maybe a school associate, passerby, even several other things" as she heard scoffing outside "your getting closer" the voice laughed as she opened the door rolling her eyes at her friend. "You don't even know what I was talking about" she smiled as she shook her head heading on in. "did you finally do that repainting you wanted to do? The dorm looks beautiful in this color!" they mumbled. "Yeah thank you" Rin smiled she hadn't been able to admire her own hard work; she was busy worry over _other _matters at the moment.

"Alright come on, let's just get the homework done and over with so we can party! It'll be our last party since new residence are moving in tomorrow" she smiled as she looked towards the counters her own bags of foods in her hands. "And I thought you wouldn't be stocking up on your food" she laughed as Rin turned around to close the fridge thinking to herself. "_I was just going to go back and go get more later_, like I always do, get something when I need i_t" _she thought smiling at the melon for no apparent reason as she pushed it further back into her fridge. "Guess we can use these foods for the party" her friend smiled setting them on the counter.

As Rin pulled out her homework struggling to keep up with how her friend was explaining everything as her mind faded towards somewhere else. The words weren't there anymore. "Rin? Come back here!" an annoying squawking voice shouted in worry as she stared around her mind reacting quickly, something was wrong, but she still looked around as she stared at a couple mushrooms on the tree.

"Rin? Rin Are you even listening to me?" the voice shouted as Rin blinked opening her eyes back up to see her friend's face babbling "what?" she replied quickly "never mind" her friend replied looking away.

"I'll be back in a little while, when the party starts" her friend sighed as Rin noticed the party bowl, napkins, and plates everything already set up in her spare room. Her spare room was gigantic and they couldn't find what to do with it so that's what they had done. It was converted into a party room for BIG celebrations. But tonight was the final party since their parties got so loud, they knew they would've gotten kicked off the campus for sure if they had a party when everyone else moved in tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin smiled struggling to keep a grasp of a drink in her hand. She knew she defiantly felt different this party wasn't exactly like the others everyone was partying their hearts out knowing this was going to be one of the last of the famous Rin's parties, till winter break.

Everyone was partying their hearts out, except Rin. She could feel something inside her chest, something was awfully different. "Yo, Rin-nee! What's wrong?" her friend said rejoicing in some soda and chips. "Nothing" she smiled "that's not true, that's not my normal Rin, who automatically adjusts to situations with such bravery" her friend, Melody, had smiled at her shaking her head.

Rin simply nodded. "I know what's going on!" Melody smiled suddenly her blue lit hair (due to the lights) swishing around her head. "I can feel it! Something _romantic_ is going to happen to my Rin-nee tonight!" Melody said as Rin for the first time, regretted Melody's amazing powers of intuition.

"No, not me" Rin stated looking away from her as Rin's face slowly lit up. A secret admirer? No things like that don't happen to Rin, she knew that...but how could she even doubt Melody for a second? She was never wrong. "Or has it happened already?" Melody said jumping to know all of the details.

"No nothing" she muttered. "You did meet some one new!" Melody shouted going wide-eyed as she pulled her towards the kitchen. "Give me all the details" Melody demanded as her hand plunged into a food bowl, preparing herself a plate so she could hear.

"Well I did meet someone new...only for a short while...he saved my life" Rin whispered as Melody jumped "that's absolutely adorable tell me more" she smiled as Rin felt query about telling her the rest, feeling as if the rest of the party was listening or someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"He filled my fridge? Than he left" Rin sighed looking away. "He filled your fridge? He could be a stalker? Did you inform the police?" Melody asked quickly but yet almost as if she didn't believe what she was saying. "No, for some reason I don't feel like telling the police" Rin sighed putting her hand on her chin, elbow on the table, staring out into the party.

"That's not even the odd part" Rin sighed as Melody nodded waiting patiently. "The odd part is...that he looked like this, except different, yet some how I could _feel _that he was the same person" Rin muttered not sure if Melody was going to believe her as she pulled out her notebook. "He looked like a toad?" Melody asked tilting her head. As Rin looked down she wasn't even paying attention, she was actually secretly searching for him. "No wrong page" she muttered flipping the notebook page as Melody gasped "no way...that's impossible" Melody was in shock and smiling, she must've thought this was extremely cool.

"Maybe you're like soul mates! Drawn to each other like natural magnets." Melody was singing in excitement "come on, back to the party we are hosts, tell no one" Rin said quickly worrying about for once tonight, not only her own sanity but Melody's too.

Melody quickly nodded as they quickly hurried back to hosting. This was supposed to be the biggest party of the summer. But for some reason Rin couldn't fix her mind onto what she needed to, her mind constantly wandering, wondering. "Au-un" Rin whispered before she stood up from the table as she tried to remember where to place the words, the sounds that she uttered from her mouth that made no sense in her language.

Rin quickly & unnecessarily tip-toed into the darkened party where it was extremely hard to see everyone and anything. "Was that a flash of white? No just a t-shirt" Rin kept glancing this way and that praying it was just curiosity when she _knew_ she was looking for him. "I feel so impatient" the words uttered from her mouth felt so unnatural.

Rin's heart pulsed each step, each movement, each sound, when looking for something or feeling so unnatural everything felt so loud, extremely loud. Not a sound had missed Rin's ears as she pretended to host, begin the perfect hostess for Melody and not a sign of anything being off, the slightest bit.

As in her head, everything was pounding; she was trying to escape for a quick break, just a second, just a mere glance wondering had he come to her dorm again? Using this time for the perfect time to sneak in without begin questioned? No, that was impossible, even if he would have to change how he looked, it would be extremely distracting, he wouldn't get a second without begin starred at or surrounded. She knew he wouldn't come, not in a place so surrounded be naturally distracted people. But yet she could feel herself looking and waiting...

"Rin enjoy yourself, or our guest are going to figure out something's wrong" Melody whispered as Rin shook her head. "Nothing's wrong" she smiled "I just...don't feel well" she lied as she squirmed her way throughout the crowds, till she got to the porch. Banned to guest due to the neighbors being out there.

Rin starred down at the darkened grass, swishing in the wind. "What is it" she whispered to herself playing with a rock on the porch's railing, pink flower vases hanging from the roof, an empty pot hanging next to them. She knew Melody would tend to them herself if she had too. But that was an extremely rare occasion.

"Rin! We're running low on food!" Melody said as she clicked a lock onto the fridge making sure no one would get into the stock that was in there. "yeah?' she whispered looking towards her "Okay, here's a hundred bucks, from my dad, he said beware of this occasion, when the food runs out the guest get tired and leave!" Melody sighed rushing Rin out the door.

"Oh and tell me if you meet _ya-know _on your way there! And I want all the juicy details!" Melody shouted. "Why do I get the feeling she ate all the food? She did this just so I'd be able to get out of the party didn't she?" Rin thought to herself. Slightly relaxing as she finally escaped the ruff and crowded atmosphere.

Her steps echoed off the streets as she paced down the one she had just the other day. The sky was darkening echoing with pinks and blues.

"I better hurry up" she smiled a list of 'needs' in her hand as her pace quickened, hoping Melody could handle the bunch of hooligans by herself.

**Author note- most of you are probably saying 'well that was stupid' or something like 'why the heck did he do that? It's so out-of-character', I would like to say as I wrote this I was going threw something most writer's treat as if a disgusting vile disease...that's right! Writer's block! Well anyway no excuses...I wish I could've made this chapter drawing you in more...but I'll do my best on Chapter 4 (already written) and Chapter 5 (pacing the room looking at the blank piece of paper currently)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This list doesn't even make any sense" Rin sighed scavenging threw random amounts of things at the gas station several blocks away. Rin gathered everything she could into her arms stuffing it all in her bags as she quickly escaped the strange glances coming from everyone around her.

She knew, she probably deserved it, no normal sane completely moral person ran outside to the _grocery_ store in such a pretty dress. "Why had Melody suddenly sent her out? He could've shown himself at any time." She thought to herself as she shook her head. "No you only want to go to the party" she sighed shaking her head.

As her phone started buzzing. "11:30 p.m.? Huh, guess everyone would be leaving by now anyway." Rin smirked rolling her eyes, she knew now that Melody was just making her an escape route and an alibi. "What is it Mell-o-dee?" she sighed singing Melody's name out of pure boredom.

"rin something's wrong" Melody shouted over the noise, Rin could hear Melody's footsteps clicking on the back porch as they paced back and forth over the phone. "Calm down Melody" she fake-laughed hoping she wouldn't catch on. "You're like in impending danger!" Melody screamed at her as Rin struggled to keep the phone to her ear. "I'm sure I'm perfectly fine" she smiled her unsteady heels clicking on the sidewalk struggling to keep them quiet.

"Wait a minute" she whispered to herself as she placed her heels in her hands ignoring the glass littered streets incapable to walk any father in them. As she slowly looked behind her shoulder, a sinister shadow pacing where all of her footsteps where before.

"Rin" Melody whispered

"Yes?" Rin replied unsteadily

"Run, run quickly" she whispered as Rin noted that her phone suddenly had a huge squeak before disconnecting. Rin took a quick glance behind her, before dashing off, dropping everything she was carrying.

"Why is it this way?" Rin muttered tears of fear grazing her eyes as she stumbled down the walk way her dress not helping her for when she was running, passing many dark alleys, not a single car in sight, and the lights where completely broken. "You should probably stop running" a voice said behind her as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. As Rin's eyes went wide slowly looking at the person who's voice resonated a voice of coldness, she could practically feel the need for murder just out of their voice.

"Who are you?" she whispered her feet digging into the ground as she struggled to flee away, closer towards her home, closer towards Melody. Where nothing bad had happened, in her cursed life of misery, one thing after another of bad luck was thrown at her, unless she was around Melody who must've practically had a barrier around her, everything bad that had happened to Rin never seemed to be there.

No she knew it, it wasn't Melody she wanted to go back too, she wanted to find _him_ her mysterious 'hero' from the other night. Although his ways where stranger to her, she could feel a deeper connection looming in her heart, something she wanted to know, something she needed, she knew him she just knew him.

"Keep running, keep struggling, just go"' she whispered to herself suddenly feeling the urge to run. "to where I saw him last" she whispered running that way a flash of a picture flashing throughout her eyes, why was she running towards him this time? Why again? Couldn't she just call for him?

"I can't remember, what to call" she whispered still running as she slid down the sidewalk struggling to keep a fast enough pace. "You're not going to get very far" the voice whispered as she rounded the corner the person suddenly standing there in front of her only mere steps away.

"Help!" she called knowing it was most likely a futile call as she turned running for the other side of the street hoping she could eventually just make it back to the dorms and lock the doors.

One, two, three...Rin counted the minutes as she ran hoping that would be enough to keep her from getting exhausted the entire place filled with hills. "Is he ahead of me or behind me?" Rin panicked unable to see her mysterious stalker.

As the figure appeared once again. "Come with me and stop running already" the person sighed throwing her over their shoulder as she beat on their back with her fist.

"Don't you dare touch her" a venomous voice said as Rin struggled to look over her attackers shoulder. "I suggest you put her down" the voice repeated as her attacker was actually _shaking _like they knew who they where dealing with. "I've grown more patients, but not much in my years..."the words were almost minutes apart as if from someone who doesn't talk a lot.

As she slipped onto the ground closing her eyes knowing she'd be unable to support herself and would crash headfirst into the concrete. "Are you okay?" a voice whispered the venom completely dispersed from that person's voice. With a sudden movement her life went from impending and complete doom, to feeling completely safe like nothing had ever happened. "What's wrong with me?" her head whispered to her as she stared at the blankness. No it wasn't just white, it was gray and faded maybe fluffy. And that thing...Rin glanced behind her, her view to be blocked by an arm. "Ignore 'that', it's not a pretty sight" he sighed as she stared up a smiling playing on her face.

For some reason she found herself giggling as he shook his head looking away, before she suddenly fell asleep in his arms.

If one were to have such hawk-like vision, they could see that slight smile that played its way to his lips as he struggled to hide it in a frown. He wasn't one for sentimental things like his younger brother, but right now he didn't mind._** She was back**_. And right now,

That was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night, Rin found herself curled up on the couch with only a simple detail that he had been there, opening the shades that Melody had closed in a hurry when she had left the house, nodding that she acknowledged that Rin was safe.

The moon shown in like a rainbow to a little child, yet somehow tonight she felt more like a little child. The feeling's she struggled to lock up in school and look head-strong, boiled to the surface hence all in one night.

A child's insecurity, helplessness as they struggled with almost everything they where so little, full of hope, unending happiness that seemed to always replenish itself, and the raging thought's and confusion in a child's head as they tried to bring themselves to understand whatever it was that they couldn't. Rin shook her head pulling the blankets up on herself.

Her lips piercing themselves together as if to make a word unfamiliar to her own tongue, yet she knew that word, she knew it was there. "Ses..."

"Sessh"

"What was I trying to say?" the thought echoed in her mind as she drifted to a place of only being half aware of herself, half asleep.

He stood there, two of three swords drawn; the moonlight's essence surrounded him. But that wasn't the only thing he was surrounded by; he was surrounded by countless amounts of enemies. Of course, this was exhausting 1 vs. 100. But if he quit that meant a quick and painful death.

Besides, after finding her again he wasn't ready to give her up so quickly. Especially after he discovered _she _was targeted on _purpose_ the hut burning to the ground with Rin inside and not a single person there with her was a trap. Somehow they had lured everyone but her away.

She _**knew **_it was a trap...a trap to hunt **him **down, although he never quite discovered who it was. Not yet at least...he would slaughter this person himself whoever had killed her the last time, so she could live this time. But why was she faced with so many dilemma's in this one?

She suffered bandits, stalkers, even midnight burglars, horrible events had occurred in Rin's life, again, yet this time for even longer. Only one thing was there to find her, and that was the 5th generation of a priestess' grandchildren. He laughed; it was a mockery, that this girl could find Rin so quickly once she was alive again. And it had taken him ages to even locate Rin's presence. Was this a punishment, all of her bad luck piling up like that, for being in love with him?

It had hurt him to see the startled look on Rin's face this time as _she ran away from __him _the first time they had met in this strange world. It startled him that she was the one who could hurt him so immensely just with a simple look.

Why had she run away? Did she not remember him?

But that smile, the one he saw the first time he had met her, the one that made him curious, ever-so-curious why such a simple, normal girl, would **smile** at _him_ when most people would run screaming away from him.

From that day forward there was a bunch of strange adventures, and somehow he had entangled himself with the trouble of Naraku. But now he must suffer this on his own. He stared at the piles and piles of fallen enemies outside her dorm. She hadn't woken up once but he highly hoped that she wouldn't even try to exit the dorm for a while. But he knew he didn't have a problem, the light wasn't even out yet.

Moonlight glittered off the fields of Rin's backyard, what had he done to make all of these enemies show up at once? He did finally own that empire that he was always looking for, why didn't they just come knocking on his door instead?

"I've had enough" he whispered setting one of his swords down as it stretched its powers out throughout the fields "Now what am I going to do" he asked himself staring at the heads of the countless enemies, he had nowhere to move these creatures to. But he couldn't just leave them here. Rin didn't remember yet. She hadn't even spoken his name once.

But he knew she was slowly trying to remember, breaking down the barrier that was set up for her to _not _remember. He had heard her staring at the picture wondering who Au-un was, even though she named that dragon herself.

**(Wikipedia says "Au-un didn't have an official name till Rin came along and named them, one of the sounds is for 'open mouth' and the other 'closed mouth' in japanese") **

His face tilted a little, only a few could see the smile that brushed his face as he sat there in the middle of the field, his sword at the ready draped over his knee, surrounded by mountainous amounts of grass in Rin's own backyard. At least she had smiled at him last night, when she was running frantically away from her stalker (who was in league with everyone that was lying slaughtered outside). She had smiled than fainted in his arms...would she wake up and decide this was all a dream? He shook the feeling off as he started picking up heads to clear the evidence; he knew it would probably baffle the mortals for a while, till they forgot. But that would put Rin in danger the minute they noticed this all outside of _her _home.

Sesshomaru stared at the still glowing head nudging it with his foot. "You still alive?" he said with deadly calm as he looked at it, it blinked looking up at him. "yes" it seemed to whisper as he stared at the head. Missing the rest of it's body, maybe he could just destroy them down to particles instead. No one would ever find them than. "Tell me something, why have you all come after her?" he asked glaring at the head on the ground. As the head rolled it's eyes keeping a few last glances around, before it broke out into laughter. "poor girl" it whispered "why is that?" he replied still staring trying not to let any emotions show threw as his usual. It had begun laughing at _him_.

"She's never going to be safe you know"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She closed the door fiddling with the lock on the door as she spun around crashing into something. "Ow" she whispered cursing herself knowing she should be paying more attention with all the things that had happened within the week.

"You where looking for me the other day to walk you to the station" the voice said as she looked up at her 'mysterious' hero that just seemed to appear when she needed him.

"Sesshomaru" her voice finally let the word out as she questioned what a Sesshomaru was to being with? He took a step back words, it was more like an unnoticeable guild of the foot, only to be spotted by her eyes.

Her lips quivered at his reaction to the word, what was it? Did it mean something to him? She thought it over quickly. "Oh yeah, sure. Wanna walk with me?" she asked quickly fixing her mistake. "What are you doing letting yourself talk out loud like that?" she thought furiously.

She could hear her flats clicking against the pavement as she struggled to keep all of her books latched to her arm in the tote, her blue uniform blowing in the wind. "I'm so sorry, every time we meet, I either runaway or faint" she whispered still deep in her head as she had gotten no reply.

She knew she had to keep walking, but his footsteps where so silent she wasn't sure if he was following. And she knew she'd feel rude if she lost him, or if she did loose him she'd wind up going street by street looking for him because it'd be rude than she would be late for school.

She glanced back to see if he was still there, but instead of being behind her following at a slow pace, he was actually in complete pace with her as if he had walked with her before.

"Something the matter Rin?" He asked his eyes only darting towards her for a brief second. "Nope" she smiled skipping merrily ahead. "You coming?" she shouted behind her already half-way down the hill. When he finally decided to pick up his pace she was sitting on a bench smiling to herself.

"So what's your name?" she smiled looking towards him as he looked away like he had forgotten something for only a brief moment.

"Rin...Sesshomaru is _my _name"

**Author- You're probably like "wow...such a short chapter", me too...but It's all the inspiration I've got right now, your lucky if anything because well I have writer's block still... and I'm enjoying several other stories. Also I made Chapters 1-7 (including prologue) within the period of 5 days all within only minutes. I'm not using any excuses but I got some inspiration form my friend while on the Cross-Country team yesterday...never knew running could be so hard...but I am a little proud of myself either that I can run an hour and 30 minutes straight with only four stops and 2.97 miles or 20 minutes of a really short run and than some more (where we run is really hilly so it's like a killer) anyway ttyl**


	8. Chapter 7

**I've decided since last chapter was so short, to make up for it all I'm going to make this chapter longer than my other chapters and...I want to aim to be a little more romantic instead of her being confused and trying to short it...so please tell me if I did well in doing that! (And I've considered taking Sesshomaru out of character just so I can incorporate a lot more _romantically _or struggle too)**

Chapter 7

She sat there staring at him, no that wasn't possible she had said that word earlier. Was he playing with her head? Maybe he was truly a stalker...Or a mysterious past lover not ready to say his own name to her for fearing that she'd recognize her from the kindergarten class or something.

"take a sick day and come with me" he said suddenly as she couldn't help but nod letting her hand slide into his as he dragged her towards something. "I'm not lying...but you've got to remember me...it's just not the same if I explain it" he whispered as her hand tightened around his. She felt it, that feeling pulsing out of her...she had been there before.

No not that same place as in where they where but relative of speaking everything seemed familiar. Walking near him, it was as if she had done this all before. "Sesshomaru, I do believe you..." she finally sighed as they walked out of town she didn't even realize they had walked so far lost in her own thoughts, the feeling in her head telling her that he didn't just overhear her say it as she walked out the door in shock.

She remember the look on his face this morning as she whispered his name without even meaning to, as his eyes widened and he struggled with her saying his name so sweetly, as it fell off her lips everything seemed so different suddenly. It seemed like the tension around his aura had suddenly gone down as he was calmer, happier.

"Here" he said lifting some vines into a meadow with his right arm, pulling her forwards with his left as she stumbled forwards his strange amount of strength startling her. As Rin looked throughout the terrain. "I figured it'd be something you would like" he said, a small piece of laughter lit his voice up.

"It's beautiful" was all she could say she was so awe-struck by the sight. A beautiful circular pond lit up with fireflies dancing around magically, as the not set yet moon stood high and proudly in the sky, the vines entangled themselves inches around the entire meadow, as a waterfall crashed down, the pond at the bottom surrounded by flowers, beautiful pink flowers, lavender, and exotic flowers beautiful enough to be mistaken for pieces of art, the wind played with the grass at the edges of the meadow.

As Rin saw one of the things she drew inside her pictures standing there drinking water with its two heads. "That's-" she whispered cutting herself off as he continued walking forwards. "You recognize him?" Sesshomaru said glancing back towards her as the knee high grass swept along her grass.

"Yes...It's Au-un" she whispered staring at him like that was almost impossible. "Au-un, I've brought a friend back today" he said slowly as the creature looked up staring at him than slowly moving its head to look at her. The creature looked at her, almost as if scanning, and double checking that she was there.

Than it suddenly charged towards her, galloping like a horse till it knocked her over, licking her face. "Hi" she giggled struggling to pet both it's heads as she crawled to an open area so she could stand up. The creature was careful not to crush her, yet so overjoyed it couldn't control itself.

"Rin would you care to go for a ride?" She didn't know why his voice suddenly shocked her as she stared at the creature. "I would love too" she smiled clasping her hands together as she turned so swiftly. "But I've got to leave these here" she smiled slipping her flats off leaving them lying next to the pond as she ran back towards them excited to come with them.

He smiled at her showing her how to get onto the saddle of Au-un as the dragon **(author interruption- I thought he was a dragon/horse, but wikipedia says he's ****just**** a dragon...ops) **unnecessarily nudged her foot up to make sure she could get on the saddle as she sat sideways her legs hanging over the side.

"I wonder if he runs really fast." Rin's thoughts buzzed around, still struck in shock that something from her pictures where actually here. What happened next Rin wasn't even prepared for as the dragon lifted its feet off the ground slowly levitating then almost as if it was flying, she was afraid she was going to slip off as an arm wrapped around her. "I don't want you to fall" he whispered as her face lit up, her heart suddenly pounding.

It wasn't the height (although she told herself that it was only the height that the dragon was flying), it was something else, that made her heart change it's pace as her face was enveloped in a blush, her lips slightly parting in innocent shock. She knew this feeling, to be wrapped in his embrace. She knew what it was...she wanted to be wrapped in his embrace, she knew him. It wasn't just a feeling now she was absolutely positive she knew him.

No one could make her feel so safe even though she could feel he was dangerous, but to her he was a mere newborn puppy. "Why a puppy?" her thoughts suddenly questioned as she shrugged it off struggling to not take notice to her mind that was buzzing.

As she looked down the forest seeming to extend forever, more forest than she had ever seen in her life time. As the ocean looked so clear, even the sky was beautiful from this point of view as she unconsciously leaned backwards, letting her back fall against his chest.

Her hair blew around her; the wind was playing with it, as Ah-un practically skipped threw the air, seeming as if he hadn't been able to wander around **this **much in a while. Not even paying attention to more weight than usual on its back. "I'm happy" she whispered as her feet swung back and forth at the side of Au-un, struggling to make sure she didn't accidentally kick him in the gut.

As Au-un started taking off with his usually procedure, it startled him, that she would actually almost fall off of him, it was strange, she was with him so many times she was a natural at being with Au-un all the time.

Without thinking he wrapped his arm around her, without even the slightest hesitation knowing if he didn't she would fall off. But what startled him even more, not that he would show it, was that she had leaned back towards him, no reluctance no second guess like she had constantly of everything since she met him.

Just leaned back towards him like it was the natural thing to do. She fit in so naturally all of a sudden after several years of being missing from his life, several hundred years that is...she just fit right back into his life again.

He had picked several hours out of his days to go check up on her. He rejoiced in his own way when he saw her, the other day walking happily laughing and dancing on the sidewalks and spinning with some things in her hands. Her eyes hadn't shone any of the pain and suffering they had from before, the pain of loosing family members, dying...twice...that even became thrice, even after all that time he struggled to protect her, she died several times over till she couldn't be helped anymore.

But only a week later he could see all of that slowly but surely fading from her eyes, her spirit came a little low; she even stopped talking for a while again. That's how he discovered it was happening again. Her parents and brothers had been slaughtered by thieves, _again_.

That's when he had decided he knew he **wouldn't **just let it all happen to her all over again. He would protect her. But now, her eyes sparkled with the most interest he had seen in weeks as she stared at everything from above in the skies. A small laugh escaped his lips that most would've run for the hills from.

"What's so funny?" she turned to him laughing merrily as he shook his head. "thank you Sesshomaru" she smiled as he helped her off of Au-Un, suddenly misjudging her weight, thinking, she was so much lighter like before when she was younger helping her with not enough of his own strength, a mistake...an extremely rare mistake. As she seemed to float there for a second till she fell straight onto him, toppling him over with the weight he wasn't ready for, as his body hit the ground he wrapped his arms around he head and waist to make sure she didn't suffer from such an impact knowing she probably wouldn't handle it.

Her face lit up as she stared at him, her innocent eyes so wide, the pink blush that stretched a crossed her face, as her lips parted only slightly, as her hair dropped over her shoulder curling around his head. Only that simple touch of her hair brushing his face confirming that she was actually there and not an illusion like it had been so many times before.

Sesshomaru was not one for sentimental things, nor did he show many emotions so easily. But right there he knew, even if he tried to hide his frail and rare smile now, he couldn't even manage to hide the emotions that where truly in his head. With the person he had lost so long ago suddenly there again wrapped in his arms, he wasn't ready to let go...feel her missing in his mind like he had so many times, feeling as if he had even let her slip for a second she would disappear into mist like she had before, into smoke and flames.

He couldn't understand, how it seemed like it would be this way _every _time he had to hunt her down and find her...like he would fall in love all over again when he saw her. Little did he know, the longer the embrace the more Rin began to remember as everything seemed to slowly connect one piece at a time. Like he had locked up all the secrets himself and he was the key.

Rin's eyes slowly began to recognize the images pacing threw her head. Happily following behind him as she skipped threw the forest not having a care in the world as she looked back at the frustrated green imp yelling at him that he was going to be left behind.

The simple things passed in front of Rin's eyes as she looked through it all wandering if all of this was truly real.

(Flashback)

The lady that looked like her teacher kidnapping her, a pumpkin patch, even a strange kid there...meeting several people along the way. Even how they first met, and how she had come to his accompaniment instead of staying in that retched village.

Even growing up in the village with the lady of a strange name called "Kaede" and someone who looked a lot like the person in her arms, except they weren't and they where more cranky. That made Rin smile a little as he looked up at her confused at her laughter.

Till she was walking home one day to the cottage when she finally got there no one was home. She quickly set her things down, wondering where everyone else was as she stepped into the house wandering around the fire had been brushed out as she straightened up some things, her bare feet pacing around for what felt like hours as she folded some gifts she had received in her earlier years.

A board creaked as she smirked to herself, if he was trying to sneak up on her it wouldn't work...but he was never that clumsy to let her hear him if he was. "very funny" she laughed setting the folded kimonos down, standing up and pacing towards the door. "Are you out there?" she laughed brushing the curtain with the side of her arm as she looked around at the town. Her face showing shock. As she saw the town lit in flames. "How can they not notice this? Where are they? Kagome?! Kaede? Inu?" the names just got shorter as she headed around town looking for everyone as they tried to dose the flames to their own houses as if they had all suddenly been ransacked.

"Thieves?" Rin whispered looking at it all as she ran back up the hill into the hut, looking for a place to hide. In all her years she had gotten over her fear of wolves when they where wandering around and accidentally met Koga, who seemed to change a lot after the day she saw him for a brief second.

But (as said before) in all her years Rin never seemed to manage her fear of thieves and bandits. Rin scavenged for a place to hide in the hut, knowing they where coming this way fast since _every single house_ was already being doused with as much water as possible.

Rin looked around the old hut. "There's nothing to steal here, I should be safe" she thought to herself as she glanced towards the silk clothes, and dresses. Extremely expensive silk clothes and dresses. "I'll put them up in a tree" she whispered to herself as she went to reach for them things toppled over pinning the door shut as she was suddenly surrounded by a heat that threatened to burn her as the flames encircled her in a vortex.

"It's not that simple" a voice said as she looked up threw the flames at a person standing near a 'back entrance' otherwise known as a giant smacking whole in the wall. She could see it all happening as if she wasn't who she was watching. "Thieves" Rin whispered to herself falling to her knees, still enough space as the entire place slowly became engulfed in flames.

The flames growing closer "tell us what we want to know and you can go" the lady the leader of at least five minions who where currently outside smirked at her as she stared at the lady's eyes seeming to be enjoying herself. The female stepped closer...

(Flashback ends)

Rin shivered with the memories as his eyes went wide in the simple couple seconds that they had fallen. "You aren't hurt Rin?" he asked as she shook her head smiling simply as she nodded, smiling down at him.

"What is it?" he replied as she suddenly and un-expectantly pressed her lips to his. "Why would you-" he managed to muttered before she yelled at him, not even seeming mad but seeming as if she were hurt mentally instead of physically. "Why the heck didn't you tell me? Playing all these games with my head!" she shouted at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist sitting up. "I didn't think you where ready to know" he replied simply.

**Author's note- Oh my goodness...that took forever for me to write I couldn't figure out how to write it...I bet it's going to go threw several revisions before I even get it up here! Anyway please tell me what you think! I spent hours agonizing over what to write (no joke, I mean literally) and I still worry about the turn out.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rin smiled hugging Ah-un's heads "I've missed you guys' sooo much" she laughed hysterically. Squishing the heads together till they roared for breathing room causing Rin to apologize like a hundred times and skip off to look around at the flowers. It was actually quite beautiful there.

"So Ah-Un where do you think he went?" Rin asked as the heads looked up from lapping up water paying attention to her talking, as the dragon shook its head. "I guess not" she smiled as she looked at the creature. "Well you're just a dragon so it shouldn't matter" she muttered as she placed her shoes a little further away from the waterfall. As she considered what to do. "This is a dreaded smell" she sighed as Ah-un nodded tilting its head.

"Melody and I had a problem at the party the other day...had to keep collecting and throwing out alcohol bottles, stupid idiots." Rin sighed the brief swearing as she quoted Melody. The dragon nodded wandering away to find some juicy grass to gobble up. "Thanks" she smiled dropping her stuff near her shoes as she jumped in the lake going under not even bothering to figure out what to do when she got out on how to dry off.

"All well" she thought to herself as she looked around at the pond actually full of fish. "That's amazing" she thought swiping the smell of the party out of her hair till she couldn't smell it and a couple extra strokes just in case remembering some information that could've been vital.

As Rin came up she found Ah-Un more than a few feet away staring at a flower, she wonder if the dragon thought it was pretty or considering eating it maybe even both. She let her hand come out of the water searching around for her clothes till she felt her hand brush a soft silk Rin looked down at the pile of various items.

Rin wrapped herself in a white towel while brushing her hair out till she decided to change into a kimono that seemed to magically fit properly. "Your friend, I think she'll be worried, if you do not return soon" Sesshomaru said coming up the hill from where Ah-un was examining random pieces of flowers, even fiddling with some with its claws.

"Alright" she smiled standing up as her kimono swirled around her perfectly waving in the wind, "Would you like Ah-Un to show you the way home?" he asked as she looked up "Are ye not coming with me?" she asked "No I will come" he sighed quickly as they flew back on Ah-Un's back towards civilization till they risked being spotted. Rin rolled her eyes smiling happily as they set their feet down.

"Rin? Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" a familiar-yet-fairly strange voice asked as Rin set her foot down, her arms slowly slipping out of his grip to make sure she was stabilized on the ground. "None of your business Miko" he said calmly staring at her as Kagome's eyes began to water.

"I'm not the Kagome of this time, I'm the one that went back" she whispered as Sesshomaru nodded understanding her, as Rin looked at her strangely "how could that possibly be true? She was no more than twenty" Rin looked baffled tilting her head as Kagome suddenly embraced her into a hug, tears sliding down her face.

"Please take a little of your time and visit Inuyasha and my home?" Kagome requested dragging them (Rin) along before they could even refuse. Rin stared at Kagome who was walking excitedly back to a growing larger house.

"Inu! Where home!" Kagome shouted "My name is Inuyasha, would you stop calling me a dog!" a cranky voice demanded back, Kagome dragging Rin into the kitchen to make a special lunch for all of them.

"What are you doing here!" the voice screeched "I've been invited" was all the simple reply. "You haven't even dared talk to me, much less had the even simple desire to look at me since _that _day!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Shut up or she'll over here you, insolent brother" a voice shouted "so their brothers" Rin slowly connected the dots as she was tugged around like a little child following her mother by Kagome.

"Who Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice softened as if feeling hurt something mental taking over as if a memory he did not wish to know. "umm lunch is done" Rin smiled opening the shades as the said 'Inuyasha'' 's mouth dropped open staring at her. "She's alive?" Inuyasha muttered.

(quick flashback)

Three figures stared up at the burnt down hut, they knew something had happened. They where attacked in the forest and something even more valuable than the hut was taken from them as they struggled to not let their tears over come them, anything taken was long dead by the time of their return. Slowly several people walked up the hill looking for their own home.

(flashback end)

"That's not possible" he whispered "I checked everywhere, she was-" Inuyasha's talking was suddenly silence by Kagome slapping her hand over his mouth. "here look I made steak for you" she laughed remembering her mother's remedies.

"Ops" Rin sighed spilling some form of soup all over herself as she got up going into the kitchen to wash it off as Seshomaru looked at Ah-Un preparing to leave when she was finished. As Kagome suddenly looked up whispering to Inuyasha as they argued quickly no one knowing of what they had said learning how to keep their voices low throughout the years. "fine but if you need me I'll be in the kitchen" he sighed finally "don't eat all the food and I can handle myself!" Kagome shouted back angrily. As she turned back to Sesshomaru. "Don't leave yet" she said as the 'curious dog' spun around to face her wondering why she had dismissed Inuyasha with such force. "There's something I need to tell you" she sighed looking away.

"Something Rin forgot to tell you before she died"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rin smiled washing her shirt sleeves; it was covered in the strange sort of soup Kagome had given her. "Ops" she smiled as she did as much as she could than went to rinse her hair. "And he gave me such a pretty outfit" she shook her head knowing she was going to put it in the wash later.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice yelled as Inuyasha's hand quickly went to the sword attached to his waist running straight into the room as Rin saw his feet stopping behind the curtains. "Is everything alright?" Rin asked hearing something drop to the floor as Rin looked at the sword he was holding before it suddenly dropped to the floor as his face immediately covered in from shock. As Kagome turned to her quickly "everything's fine Rin, do you want me to send that threw the washer for you?" she asked "please? It was a present and I just love it!" she smiled holding the edges of her new kimono.

"Still the same" Inuyasha smiled but briefly, the smile it as Rin was dragged out of the room. As Kagome just kept walking their voices rising.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Would it have mattered?!"

"Indefinitely!"

The voices screamed at each other back and forth some things could be heard crashing inside the house. "This is my house! At least have the decent-en-cy to take it outside!" Inuyasha shouted back as Kagome shook her head still wandering down the halls tugging Rin calmly.

"Relax they used to fight all the time, not once have they killed each other" Kagome smiled at her as Rin nodded not really minding it seemed familiar. "You could've at least told me when she was-" their voices shouted as Rin looked back "He's never yelled around me" she whispered as Kagome nodded "he only yells at Inuyasha but that's how close they are" Kagome smiled.

Rin nodded wearing one of Kagome's outfits from her jr. high life, oddly it fit strangely and it looked so weird. "You went to the school down the street?" Rin whispered as Kagome nodded "Around this time would've been my fifteenth birthday, the day I met Inuyasha" she whispered smiling at her. "Did you ever miss your mother?" Rin whispered looking around at the house "Of course, but I knew I'd be able to check on them in the future, we didn't belong there anymore" she smiled as Rin nodded.

**Later **

"Rin we're leaving" Sesshomaru said finally calming down as they stood on the doorway. "Thank you for having us over" she smiled Kagome tossing a lunch in her hands. "It's for school tomorrow, I had Sesshomaru tell me how you where living, with no one taking care of you there, I'd be you'd enjoy a _home_ made lunch for once" Kagome smiled remembering how her mother always used to make lunches for her small little group.

"Thanks" Rin stammered as Sesshomaru walked her home. "You alright with your brother?" Rin said suddenly stopping her eyes becoming wide like she had forgotten, or thinking they where just sparring. "Yes...it's a family affections" he said quite bitterly like he was lying.

"Your home, be careful on the streets and don't go outside alone" Sesshomaru said glancing towards the door as she nodded. "I'll make sure to lock it, but here I'll just give you the spare key" she smiled reaching into the pocket of the outfit she was carrying. "Hmm it's not here" she whispered. "Wait a minute probably left it on the counter" she smiled hopping towards the counter.

"It's not here either" she sighed looking around. "Don't worry about it, I'll find a way in if needed" he said as she nodded slowly shutting the door. "I'll see you again won't I? You won't disappear?" she asked suddenly. "Only if you do not disappear on me...Rin" was his only smug reply as she clicked the door shut a smile coming a crossed her face. It was a simple answer, but that was a yes, he would visit again.

"I'm so happy!" she screeched changing into her pajamas and folding the beautiful dress onto the table in front of the table she plopped down on and fell asleep till early the next morning. "Get up! If your gunna send me a message that you need someone to walk with you to school than at least be up and dressed in time!" Melody's voice run threw her ears, it felt like only a few minutes had passed.

"huh?" she managed to asked before rolling off the couch. You sent me this!" Melody said already in her school uniform. As Rin's face lit up "he was serious?" she whispered knowing that he probably did want someone to walk with her after all that had happened this week. But how did he know she'd eventually choose Melody anyway?

"Hurry up or I'm going to leave you" Melody smiled (she would never actually leave Rin behind even if she was running late) Rin flew threw her things grabbing a granola bar. "No! I'm driving you grab something that'll pull you over till lunch!" Melody said as Rin grabbed the lunch Kagome had given her grabbing another square-shaped breakfast yet bigger.

As Melody nodded setting up her car to drive in the crazy lanes that they where about to go threw, several other students still running around in the hallways leaping up and down as they pulled their dark blue shocks on, "hurry up!" Melody called as Rin slid into the seat clicking the buckle. "You're going to tell me _everything_" Rin just barely heard Melody whisper as Rin's face lit up. "How'd you know?" she muttered "I came to the dorm last night! I can't afford my own and I was hoping you'd let me temporarily move in while things settled down between my parents! So I took the spare key and when I woke up..." She paused as she thought how to explain it.

"I couldn't tell if I was going to be murdered or already dead!" she shouted baffled at Rin as Rin looked up. "Why?" she whispered "At the foot of my bed stood..." Melody paused for dramatic intense "stood a tall man, his hair cascading down almost to the floor, as I said at the foot of my bed stood a man with the most beautiful silver hair you could ever see and eyes like a lion, yet they brimmed with the need of a cold-blooded killer, I sat up with such speed I didn't know was possible!" Melody explained

"He didn't..." Rin thought to himself thinking even that at Melody's young age would've startled Melody into a heart attack. "but you know, I think I was kind of relieved, the first thing that came out of my mouth was 'how's Rin? Is she okay?' and all's he did was nod it was strange!" Melody babbled to her as she suddenly looked over her eyes slitting as her smile curled up into a suspicious look.

"The police might pull you over if you keep looking like a bank robber" was all Rin replied as she nodded. "So tell me...where'd you skip school to go to all day?" Melody the-to-be fortune-teller smiled as Rin shook her head, her face becoming bright red as she let her feet up onto the seat in front of her.

"You never going to believe me..." she whispered "Try me, I've seen strange, from one alley to another...your telling me, you should know about my great-grandmother" she rolled her eyes laughing hysterically. "We where off to this beautiful garden, the lake was rimmed with beautiful flowers...than we flew around and met his younger brother and his wife" she whispered. "His younger brother has a wife? How old is this guy did you learn his name yet?" Rin was onslaught-ed with questions but she knew Melody wouldn't tell anyone.

"It was quite interesting" Rin laughed as they hurried inside, Melody still asking questions as Rin was glad that they had arrived early (for once) as suddenly Melody shouted from down the hallways and corridors.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 10

Hmmm, I wonder do people count calling someone a 'jerk' as cursing? I mean I do it with only the people I'm close to, I also threaten them, but they all know I'm just playing and not really going to do it...to me it proves how close we all are. But hmmm...should I change the rating? (I wonder when I put this up what I'm going to rate it)

Chapter 10

Rin smiled at her friend, who was talking excitedly her eyes lit up like she wasn't ready to stop. "Okay, I know, shhh the allusive new boyfriend is mysterious, let's keep his mysterious" Melody joked knowing that Rin didn't want to be the center of attention after knowing how they had met.

Rin rolled her eyes, her pencil tapping on the paper, as she stared at her teacher. "Rin! Rin!" a voice shouted taking her from her dreams, a woman dying in front of her, a smile fading from her face, Rin could feel that she didn't die, but somehow had gotten away...but only temporarily. "Yes, Kagura?" Rin shouted jumping out of her feet suddenly feeling a rushed of mixed emotions as the teacher shook her head, the entire class laughing.

"What did you just call me?" her teacher asked as Rin shook her head shrugging. "I'm not really sure..." she whispered back going to sit down."At least answer this first" her teacher sighed as she dabbled onto some paper probably just some drawings to startle the students. "Uh yeah" she whispered answering the question and going to sit back down.

"Busted!" Melody whisper-shouted "jerk" she whispered back as Melody smiled in reply. Suddenly a large explosion went off as Jaken flew through the window, no one cared for the poor imp, too distracted by the fire blazing throughout the hallways threatening to consume them all in a single blow.

"Melody!" Rin shouted as Melody suddenly jumped up only moments before grabbing Rin and dragging her to the floor as they barely missed begin hit by the flames. "Run Rin!" the girl shouted shoving her out the window before several other students could think of escaping the same way. "Melody!" Rin shouted tears spiking her eyes "If I die, live for me? Okay? Love, hate, cry, smile, live and love some more okay?" Melody shouted as hands wrapped around her neck dragging her away from the window she was helping Rin escape from, as Rin took hold of a pole sliding down it with amazing amount of speed.

"This would be the girl" a voice shouted as someone stood there in a plain pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt as Rin skipped a breath. The face of her murderer flashed threw her mind completely identical to her. _Run, he's not here now, run. _Her body told her to run as fast as she could and that the person that kept coming to her rescue her wasn't (and wouldn't be) there for a couple days.

"Stop" the voice said as she ran to the cafeteria, hoping to use anything she could as a weapon, maybe knives. "You really should stop running away from everything" the voice said, it was so sweet, yet it was swiveled and raveled in a deadly toxin of a sound, almost like murder. Something everyone hated to hear as their hearts sped up, they forgot how to breathe, and the just waited for uncertain death.

That was exactly how Rin felt now, other than helpless as she struggled to find anything she could to help her. "Kagome, out of all the stories you told me yesterday...let me guess...you felt this way often didn't you?" Rin thought extremely fast as she struggled to open the doors of the cafeteria, which where still locked...a shadow approaching behind her as she shook the doors with all of her strength. "help" she managed to shout out running towards the other side of the school, only briefly letting her hand slip up and call the fire alarm as something caught up to her and swung, something that felt like a baseball bat hitting her in the back of the head before she fainted.

Feeling herself being dragged up and thrown over someone shoulders, several different hues of colors filling the black lids of Rin's eyes in her last few moments of consciousness for another several hours, as everything seemed to slip from Rin's ability to acknowledge and understanding anything as she felt her mind go blank.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (**with **Kagome & Inuyasha)

Kagome looked up as she finished looking around at something. "I wonder how Rin is doing in her home" she whispered. "I can't believe that he'd get so angry over that" Inuyasha sighed "You would too" Kagome said a frail smile on her face. "I know, I just feel so guilty, I want it to be off my chest for once" he sighed too proud to let his head hang down for a little while.

"I know Inuyasha, it was one of the things we should've avoided...he's right though we should have called him after that" Kagome whispered "What was there to call him about? I couldn't find him anyway...he was gone for so long...He wouldn't even tell us where he had went, that it was more important...how was I supposed to explain that to someone I had just come to call my brother?" Inuyasha snapped back as Kagome looked up to him with a look that would make any person shiver as his voice faded slowly becoming sadder and more regretful.

"I know, you where angry and sad and frustrated but it's been so long...we've got to try to move on" Inuyasha said looking away. Kagome stared at the floor as minutes of silence paced between them. "It _used_ to be this way..." Kagome said whispering without noticing. "What do you mean?" he replied "when we'd argue or you'd go off to Kikyo...I know I shouldn't have been angry but it just felt so...wrong..." Kagome whispered as she found herself in sudden embrace.

"Kagome? I chose you, and I would again...that time was confusing...but I knew somewhere deep inside of my own heart I would choose you all over again and again if I could...please don't be upset with me?" Inuyasha said in one of his few-but-romantic moments, as Kagome nodded.

"Come on, he asked us to check on Rin after school" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha nodded. "Why isn't he coming?" Inuyasha asked. "He said he'd be trying to track down, whoever wants to take Rin's life this time and why" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha nodded stuffing his arms into the other arm's sleeve as he followed Kagome down the streets.

"Oh my gosh" Kagome said suddenly stopping her hand raised to her mouth as she stared up at the smoke coming from a little ways out of town. "Inuyasha..." she whispered pointing towards it as he looked up."That's Rin's school" she whispered as he nodded grabbing Kagome and soon they had made their way to the school a little ways out of the town.

There where aisles of people in rows counted outside. "Where missing an entire class!" Someone shouted as a ton of people ran outside, all screaming their heads off in an utter mass panic as the teachers got a hold of them putting them in their assigned positions as they said things like they had to get as far away as possible.

"Where are the last two?" One of the teachers shouted doing a double check as the teacher swung her head to look back at the door everything puffing up in smoke as fire began to explode even more out of the doors. "Rin! Melody?!" she shouted running towards the doors as she was knocked back onto her back.

"Why are you just standing there?" Inuyasha asked starring down at her instead of helping her up. "Inuyasha that's rude!" Kagome shouted running towards him. "Kind sir, have you seen two girls they look like this" 'Kagura' said pulling out a class photo and pointing towards two girls who where giving each other bunny rabbit ears laughing hysterically, Melody only slightly taller than Rin as Rin was on her tip toes a wide smile plastered to her face.

"I can't find them anywhere! The problem is their the only orphans of my class so I feel responsible for taking care of them...I would just hate it if no one where looking" she whispered. "That doesn't sound like Kagura I bet she's an imposter" Inuyasha said as Kagome pushed him away. "I'll explain later" Kagome rolled her eyes staring at the picture.

"Oh yes...I think I saw those two just this morning, they where in a car of some sort on their way to school" Kagome lied as Kagura sighed looking back towards the doors. "Come on let's go" Kagome said sneaking around to the back as they busted down a door to the cafeteria. "Was there some form of struggle here?" Kagome wondered aloud as she looked down at spilled knives, forks, even some spoon containers...food smashed a crossed the room and dropped on the floor like someone trying to defend themselves or a massive food fight. "Yeah, look here...first lunch doesn't start for another hour" Inuyasha said reading the sign.

"Alright better hurry" Kagome said pulling a folded up bow from out of her back pack. "Why do you need that thing? This is just a fire?" Inuyasha said his nose getting clouded with a strong extremely powerful smoke smell. "I don't know instincts." She whispered as they headed down the hallways, checking for anyone trapped in the building. "You know the minute you feel faint your leaving" Inuyasha said suddenly as Kagome rolled her eyes "you first" she replied as she kept walking till they found a door that was kicked down with a giant foot mark inside it, kicked down from the outside.

"Have you seen who we are looking for?" a person asked towards a girl, who was trying to keep her composure but tears rimmed her eyes as the fire swirled around her ankles rising every time they denied answering them. "And who would you be looking for again? You see I have a very short term memory" she said her voice wavering defying the face she put on as Kagome reached for the door being pulled back. "You go for her now and they will sure as kill her" Inuyasha whispered as they watched the interrogation.

"This girl" the woman shouted again pulling a picture out of her pocket. "hmm, such an old picture...and the painting's really bad...does that girl have black or blue hair?" she asked her hands fiddling with the rope that ironically tied her to the science labs water system as they reached to pull them looking for the looses and easiest place to pull it.

"Are you stupid?! Your life is in danger! Stop protecting her! I saw you help her out of the window before we left!" the woman shouted as she started leaning on the table. "You know I'm really tired, and all this smoke might be getting to my head" the girl begun laughing her almost pink hair draping over her shoulders.

The woman looked back towards the girl. "Inuyasha I think I figured out who that is" Kagome whispered as they looked around the corner. "Isn't that Melody, Rin's friend in there?" he asked as Kagome looked up, her oversensitive emotions either getting the best of her or she either realized something extremely important.

"Inuyasha, that's our great-great granddaughter" she whispered as Inuyasha flinched, he hadn't bothered to check in on his family in a while, since they where supposed to be dead by old age.

**(Author interruption-note Kagome's age is _pretty much _like it was at the end of the series, yet I thought it'd be cool to add her in here somewhere, and I figured other than that she'd either be dead or an extremely old lady, so she's that age, same as Inuyasha...I don't know why, but I just did it, i'm the author I can do whatever I want MWHAHAHAH)**

"Now tell me, where your friend is and I might consider letting you go and join the rest of the students...enjoy your normal life stuff like that" the woman smiled.

The woman stood there in a light blue t-shirt, and a dark blue pair of jeans, her even darker than blood red hair cascading down her back to almost past waist length her boots rose to just above her knees, and she was able to be compared to the words beyond beautiful. And her eyes appeared as if furious yet peering deep inside your soul knowing every single way to wreck your head. "Please darling? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here any longer either" she laughed just sitting there playing with the science tools like the fire didn't affect her.

"Tell me where is she?" the woman who looked like she was about mid-30's said slowly picking up a knife from underneath the cabinets, as Melody gulped tears pricking her eye. "What is it with you? I've threatened you...I've done everything in the book except kill you and yet you remain silent and giving me stupid answers!" the woman shouted moving towards her one foot gracefully in front of the other.

As she cupped Melody's chin in her hand the knife pressed towards her neck "either way your going to kill me...loyal to the end...I guess that's an interesting way to die" Melody whispered a smile on her face as tears slowly ran down her face almost immediately evaporating in the heat that was melting all of the science tools.

"Are you not scared or are you stupid?" the woman asked as Melody got a cut that was spreading rapidly "no, I'm pretty scared" she said as Melody closed her eyes and grinded her teeth together struggling not to feel any pain. "Back away from her" Kagome shouted loosing it as she pulled a bow releasing it at the woman.

Another coming towards her extremely fast piercing her arm as a purple aura exploded around her. "Get away from her right now!" Kagome said slamming her foot down in the center of the room as flames where thrown Kagome's way Inuyasha immediately stepping in front of her. "Why'd you do that?' he snapped angry that she had endangered her own life."I couldn't stand by and watch anymore" Kagome pleaded. "Oh a family reunion that's good, so I could easily ask you two where she is...I mean your so-many-greats later granddaughter seems to be horrible with manners." The woman mocked as she turned to them Melody's eyes fading in and out of concentration.

"Leave" Kagome practically growled at the intruder into Melody's life. "I'm delusional" Melody begun laughing to herself as the ropes finally came undone thanks to her inheritance of amazingly powerful spiritual powers. "I could fight her, I needed several more minutes that's all" Melody explained as Kagome let her land in her lap, as Melody collapsed seeming practically asleep as she struggled to breathe inhaling the fumes, pink hair gathered around Kagome.

"You think she'll know where to find Rin?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her. "Melody first, I know we're responsible for Rin and you don't want what happened last time to happen again, but..." Kagome stopped "I understand" Inuyasha said helping Kagome and Melody up as Melody was still unconscious when they got outside.

"We found her!" Kagome shouted as ambulances and other people rushed over. "It's not right that we finally find one of our descendants after they all move away, and we have to give her right back to _these _people" Inuyasha said bitterly as Kagome shook her head. "We'll get her back...we'll get her back Inuyasha" she whispered "how?"

"Did you know as of last week, Melody's an orphan?" was Kagome's only reply. "We can just tell these people we are her family and have her like that" she smiled at him as he nodded. "She's in the hospital now, come on we've got to find Rin...she's not here anymore" Kagome replied.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (**With **Rin)

The girl had awoken several hours later, inside a dark cellar. Extremely different from the dream she was having, her soul was at peace there in the place that was built _just _for _her. _The flowers encased the entire place as she had awoken believing it wasn't much less than reality as she blinked her hazy vision deceiving her as the images from her dream faded from her own dream as she looked around a dudgeon.

Her eyes slowly closing on themselves again, drifting off away into dream land without registering to check her own surrounding's as she had learned to not care begin tossed from one place to another as an orphan.

"Rin there's something I must ask of you" his unusually soft voice whispered towards her, holding her closer than her normally would fearing for the worst, not that he would let her see his fear, nor anyone else. As she looked up smiling at him "What is it Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked "for now, don't die on me again, not yet, live longer be happy, enjoy life" he sighed as she felt a tiny single tear full of the emotions he kept hidden through ought the years hit her soft skin.

The water causing Rin to blink awake again, shaking all of the emotions off of a simple, yet strange dream. As she shook her head trying to forget as she begun looking around, surprised her own feet and arms weren't bound together, the person who had thrown her in here must've been so sure she couldn't escape, or they _wanted _her to escape.

Rin moved towards the wooden door shaking it a little, till the door just swung open, as her feet clopped down the hallway, she had lost her shoes on her way back to rescue Melody realizing she hadn't gotten out herself, if only she could take whoever stormed the school by surprise, if only.

Several passage ways later Rin turned the corner and saw a mysterious sight. The hallway was darkened, and she hadn't seen any guards wandering the hallways as rin stared down at the glowing object in the hallway that was only looming with shadows. A single light drawing Rin's eyes brining her closer with her childish curiosity as she walked towards the glowing orb on the ground sitting down by it as she pressed her hand against it not really sure why.

Staring deeper into the circle that lit the floor up with a radiating purple, rin could barely make out a shape that echoed inside the shape. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." A voice said causing her to flinch leaning forwards. "Who said that?" she asked as she fell over to the side on the ground tripping over her own feet.

"It's a let's say magical-shield it keeps everyone out...except the few that the child decides can come to it...the shields been up for over 479 years, or so they say...it's a shield that makes time stop on everything inside." The voice said as Rin reached towards the shield electricity echoing all throughout her hand. "Shield or not, no one should treat a child like that" she mumbled. "The child put the barrier up itself" Rin couldn't hear the voice of the stranger anymore as she reached deeper and deeper into the barrier hoping it wouldn't fry her as it expanded to her height she stood up struggling to push through the barrier.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she finally got through the barrier, picking the child up, as she realized he/she was little more than an infant a month or two old. Staring at it peculiarly "my, my she did break through the net. I guess it kind of figures" the voice sighed as she turned around staring at the barrier coming down from around her.

"I'm kind of surprised that the barrier didn't age her, I mean it should be at least unstable, the child she's holding is a hanyou." The voices echoed in the darkness. "poor woman only if she knew her own past" the voice scoffed at her in the suddenly darkened hallways without the light of the barrier.

"Only if you knew the only reason your here...you have been kidnapped you know you should be more afraid than you are." The voice said as she tried to make complete sense of the sentences that where tossed around in the darkness.

A single ember glowed in the hallway flickering back and forth, something that would've brought hope and should've brought hope to any normal human trapped inside a dark strange place scared and terrified Rin as she stared at the massive amount of shadows knowing she would've never escaped with so many guards in that single hallway.

"Oh my gosh" she whispered staring at them all as suddenly everything was slashed right in half. "Your not hurt?" was the question, as the white hair seemed to light up the blackened hallway from the massive amount of contrast. As she followed Sesshomaru out the door feeling so relieved. "What's that in your hands?" he asked glancing at the clothe as he helped her onto Au-Un.

"Oh yes...I found her strangely, such a strange child, she was inside a purple barrier on the floor. So I somehow broke the barrier." She explained looking down at the child swaddled in a purple blanket. As for the first time bona fide curiosity shone in his eyes as he looked down at the child.

"I may regret this, but let's take a visit to my brother"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (with Sesshomaru)

He paced slowly in the living room, waiting for his younger brother. As he looked towards her, it had to be her, there was no mistake now. A simple whim one he couldn't even process in his own mind at the moment in the middle of the night, how could that bring him to her again?

He hadn't helped a single human in over the five hundred years since she died. It wasn't any the reasons he had told himself those where all lies...he wasn't afraid either it was just the fact that humans were so fragile and weak he expected Rin to be killed in an early age, but he hoped it would be a more sensitive death he could get over.

But fury burned inside him when he realized the one's who had taken her life had somehow managed to escape his reaches which was anywhere he willed himself to go. He didn't want to see that again...not again.

But now her soft simple pacing, walking back and forth with the child she had rescued in her arms singing lullabies made his memories seem all too real for his own comfort, it was making him, forcing him, pushing him towards the exit of his comfort zone the one he was forced into too so long ago after he realized he may never get the chance to avenge her...that wasn't even too long ago.

The worst part of it all echoed right in her arms. _Why __**didn't **__his brother tell him? _The evidence seemed to glow in Rin's arms as she paced in front of the back door. Which was probably a very dangerous thing to do in their situation; she took too much relaxation even in his presence. But something about that would've made him smile, he knew that turning away with one final glance over his shoulder stuffing his hands into his own jean pockets.

The door suddenly slammed open "the couch should be empty!" screamed Kagome as the two heads already inside the house turned towards. Sesshomaru blinked looking at the sight, his younger brother was always insistent on protecting his family, yet he seemed to somehow manage to loose track of the rest of his own legacy. But yet standing there was his brother supporting one of his very many latter decedents. The pink hair was tinted with white, but if she where to open her eyes Sesshomaru would be sure for once that the girl was one of his great-nieces.

"Melody!" Rin screamed not able to take many steps with a child in her arms. "She's fine, but the ambulance was attacked, so I showed the ambulance members that she was related to us, and they let us take her because my family has a great amount of shrine keepers although I'm pretty sure that was nothing to do with it" Kagome explained eyes glancing towards Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru? You got her back?" Kagome asked looking at the child in Rin's hand as he looked away, still unsure how he should answer even himself at the mere thought of such a question. "She's got ears like Inuyasha" Rin blinked making the comparison suddenly having the need to play with his ears.

"keh, stop playing with my ears woman" he muttered as Rin slowly let go of one of his doggy ears. Sesshomaru stared up at the girl who decided to sit on the couch next to the seeming asleep Melody (who had shifted her position to leaning on Rin's shoulder) as Rin stared at the child rambling off a billion questions that he had all the answers for.

"I wonder who are it's parents? How did she wind up there? What's her name? I wonder her birthday? Hmm, who leaves a child in the middle of a hallway? It's got such cute ears..." Rin babbled off, usually he would like listening to her strange and innocent questions, he at least had some of the answers to most of the questions. But he felt horrible knowing all this information was lost on empty words too him.

Busy conquering his quest he didn't even bother checking back, he figured she'd be safe for a little while longer. Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the kitchen smelling InuYasha suddenly following him. "What is it?" he asked looking around not bothering to directly look at his brother.

"I know what your thinking, but what she found, isn't _just _a thing, and you know it...you know that girl...and soon that girl will know all those answers...if you don't tell her I will tell her the truth" the young Inu threatened as Sesshomaru glared at him quickly. "let her figure it out by herself" Sesshomaru replied "she can't do that, she's not thinking fast enough, it's like she isn't actually registering who we truly are" he replied. "Than you just don't understand...if she processes it to fast...she might be afraid..." Sesshomaru said suddenly falling silent.

"Afraid of what? I mean seriously you should be more careful with feelings in knowledge, you don't have to continuously worry about them breaking, I mean Kagome and I are still here aren't we? Especially after all the times you tried to kill us personally" Inuyasha laughed slightly. "Afraid of me" Sesshomaru replied trying to not think about it as he checked the perimeter, no signs of the enemy yet, but it didn't mean they weren't coming back for those three. "Well you'll just have to get over it" Inuyasha instructed "Why si that fool?" the elder brother answered. "I should be calling you the fool" the younger replied as he continued what he was saying anyway, having grown up just a little bit with a few years of maturity. "Because that child in her arms...Is the same one I lost several hundred years ago..."

"that little girl is your's"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He looked up towards her from on the couch. His little brother must've lied. That's physically impossible; an infant couldn't put up a time barrier. And even more than that survive the violent perpetrators that attacked the trio while they where separated.

Slowly Sesshomaru's eyes drifted towards the purple cloth, the young infant was looking up at Rin, with the bright brown eyes and the white hair, even InuYasha's doggy ears...a predictable feature if...Sesshomaru shook his head, no even if his brother had lied, he believed the priestess that child had to be dead, it's been five hundred years. At least it would've aged...a time barrier was a fictional thing even for an adult of full stature, no way could an infant put up such a barrier. But if the infant was in-fact his...there was a possibility that it was strong enough to do that on instinct.

Sesshomaru knew, he was a very proud person,, but he would never bring himself to bluff that he could do such a thing, there was no need for it anyway he was strong as he thought he needed to be anyway.

Rin smiled staring at the strange child that was very content with just playing with her hair that dangled over her shoulders. Resisting the urge to pet the adorable little puppy ears for the fear of squishing them. "I really want to pet her ears" Rin whispered to herself staring at the little child.

Kagome smiled rolling her eyes, she could totally get why Rin was resisting to pet the child's ears, but that didn't mean Kagome had too. Quickly when no one was looking she paced over to Rin petting the little pups ears. "Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled staring at her interested in the pup's ears. "Okay" she laughed pouncing over to Inuyasha petting his ears. "Kagome! Stop that" he said struggling to resist the urge to let her pet him and get away at the same time.

"Hey, who do you think his parent's are?" Rin muttered as everyone became silent quickly either averting their eyes or focusing their attention on her. With no legitimate reply.

Sesshomaru went back to thinking to himself, no one bringing up the fact that he hadn't left yet since he was constantly leaving. "This is how I found myself to be in this predicament" is what someone _normal_ would have said. But instead he crossed his arms and sat down on one of Inuyasha's futons (whom at the moment did not seem to notice).

He hadn't come to understand this world yet, although he had lived in it for some time. He hadn't come to understand any of it. He didn't understand much of the 'theories' of human nature that Kagome had tried to explain in a very brief and one sided conversation to him. He hadn't understood Inuyasha's reason for still begin even if he had explicitly stated it, He hadn't even become to understand that he wasn't understanding it all. His pride was too proud to let him realize that.

But one thing that seemed uncanny almost eeriee to him, sitting in his younger brother's home the next morning (where they had stayed the night) was how loud the door seemed to click even if it was a quiet click as Rin ran away towards school the next morning.


	16. Hearts & Flowers (q & A, &explainations)

Question: Chapter 5

Breaking down the barrier? Rin was dead right? I mean in the prologue when

Sesshoumaru visited the village; Kagome said Rin was dead no? So what with the

barrier that forbidden her to remember something? Is some kind of spell being

cast on her? Maybe Rin was not dead right?

Answer: First, yes Rin had died in the prologue, second the barrier was just a small idea I had that I played around with a little, maybe I should go into more explanation. Children if their very let's say skittish won't let anyone but their parents or siblings get near them for quite some time until they get a little older and bolder, so that's the reason that Rin was able to take down the barrier. Because she radiated (let's call it an essence) some sort of essence that reminded this strange child of his/her mother. And next hmmm a spell haven't thought of that one yet, you might have just inspired me (don't worry I'll credit you if I eventually do use it)

Question: Chapter 9 (10 due to prologue)

So they both also travel to the modern era? I mean the incident

happened to Rin was taken place in feudal era no? So Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and

Kagome are not in modern era?

Answer: Actually I just figured because of the well, it would be alright for Kagome to stay the same age since she's pretty much a time traveler. And as seen in various movies/ T.V. shows time traveler's don't age

Question: Chapter 13 (12)

Are they all still in modern era? So the barrier was set in modern era and what

about the baby? Where did the baby comes from?

Answer: for your first question, yes, they are in the modern era, haven't left….at all I think it'd be kind of complicated for Rin if she where able to go through the well and meet up with her past self, and there's all these theories that say about messing with the people you used to be, it just gets way _too _confusing for me.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Carefully walking Rin smiled to her-self as she got off the bus, it had been at least a week since she had first met him. Not once she and regretted the dangers that came with him, yet she would soon find out that he was the thing that would destroy her himself.

"Yo" Melody smiled pink hair dangling just above her shoulders as they headed towards the dorms. "I was figuring I can't live with my grandparents' forever maybe I can move into the dorm with you?" Melody sighed still walking. "We're probably going to have to get you some stuff first, the place is only equipped for one person" Rin smiled. "Unless _someone _else other than me has moved in already?" she poked at her.

"No, actually he hasn't been around at all." Rin muttered as Melody glanced up at the dorms bustling with people. "He can't exactly sneak into even the kitchen for a good conversation with 'that' going on." Melody pointed towards the huge groups amassed on different places of the premise.

Rin sighed staring at the side walk as they headed inside. "Let's see where can we put your stuff? I mean like you can think about how to organize it in the big room. It's not like I'll ever have that much stuff." Rin muttered. "So it's a yes?!" Melody practically jumped smiling as Rin nodded at the excited teenager.

"Here's some paper, you've got your allowance right? We can start shopping this weekend. I hope you have in mind what we are going to by." Rin laughed walking into her own room. "Hey Rin..." Melody said suddenly quiet on the couch in her living room. "What is it Melody?" she smiled. "Do you ever get flashes? Of like pictures in your own head? I mean I try to fight it off like it's my own imagination, but they won't go away...and you can control your imagination can't you?" Melody muttered staring at a picture firmly in her hands. Rin turned back to her room staring at her door.

She knew that answer, she was afraid of that answer. Rin sighed "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" she smiled "okay night" Melody said suddenly falling asleep. "It's just about sunset, that's a little early, I wonder if she is okay?" Rin thought to herself as she turned back to her room to find a dress laid out on her bed. "That's just like him" she thought to herself. But she was too concerned about everything else, that question Melody had asked was burning in the back of her own head. Her situation was different from Melody's own but,

the answer to that question was yes.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Any other day Rin would've frowned extravagantly at her alarm clock going off at such an rancorous hour that wasn't a school day. But today she woke up smiling a bright smile putting her long hair up into a pony-tail and headed for the closet pulling out the outfit she had found on her bed last night.

It was beautiful it was a shirt with a silky texture, came down in a V-neck, with sleeves that draped to her elbows making a sort of triangle shape, while also bright blue and covered in orange fish. The other half of the outfit was just a dark blue pair of jeans.

"Come on up with you Mel-o-dy!" Rin sung opening Melody's room door to find her standing there in a yellow sundress waiting to leave already. "Okay off to the mall! I have a lot of ideas in mind, but let's use your car instead of lugging it all back home, it is a long walk." Melody insisted as Rin looked at her car in the garage hesitating. "You know what? It's a lot to carry home." Rin smiled swiping her own keys off of the table.

A few minutes later Rin was slamming the keys into the key whole in the car with Melody in the passenger seat. "I hope this doesn't break down on the way home." She thought to herself as they drove out into the day, towards the mall.

Upon arriving there Melody let out a squeal "This is what the mall looks like from the outside?!" Melody smiled. "Is this your first time at a mall? This is just a small mall you know." Rin muttered at Melody nodded. "Okay, so since I already had a spare mattress for you all we need to start with is the necessities so don't get lost in the advertisements until everything needed is bought." Rin explained carefully as Melody nodded her head.

"I won't" she insisted as Rin nodded her head. "Okay what's the on the list of things we need?" Rin smiled at her as she scanned the list.

bed things

shampoo

hairbrush

mirror?

Melody finished glancing at the list as she looked back up at Rin shrugging. "Okay that's easy, well head to this first store here and have it handled, than we can head to the other stores and make your room look well more alive." Rin muttered after about half an hour of Melody being indecisive about which style of everything she should get they finally walked out of the store with bags full of Melody's stuff.

"You bought a lot." Rin shook her head knowing they couldn't put it in the car or it would increase the chances of the car getting robbed, it wasn't one of the older ones and it was so beaten up alls you had to do was shimmy the door handle and the door would open even if it was locked. The car used to be a beautiful gold, now it was a rusted brown with the rust clinging like leaches to the bottom of the car.

"You know it doesn't look very safe for student drivers." Melody commented on the way around the mall. "I mean if we can work up the money you should ditch that thing before it blows a gasket, I know for some reason you like the older things but I suspect the breaks are going to give out any minute you know every time you hit the breaks there's a five second interval...I'm speaking as your friend" Melody sighed as Rin nodded smiling at her friend who thought she was talking nonsense, but the thought had struck Rin more than once.

"It'll be fine, it doesn't give out on me when I need it." Rin laughed something in the window catching her eye. "A jewelry store?" Melody questioned staring at the same article. "no, no, much too expensive for two high school girls...come on I think there's a nice clothing store down that way for you or maybe a book store?" Rin muttered pushing Melody forwards. "You know my grandparents literally bombarded me with money when I started talking about if I was ever going to move into a different house or if I need anything...I could always get it for you same goes for my allowance." Melody explained. "I think their just worried about you since they did have to loose touch with their roots. And why do you think they're your grandparents? They look way too young, I mean even your own parents look older." Rin mumbled.

"I don't know, it's something I just know that they aren't lying to me." She replied her eyes honest in her decision as Rin smiled. "Okay this is getting tiring we should take this to the car" Rin sighed "the bookstore really quickly, PLEASE!" Melody begged practically drawing Rin along as she nodded, secretly she might have wanted to see the murals that hung around the library too.

Rin felt the soft firmness of a carpet under her flats "I hope we don't find anyone from school, it'd be so awkward" Melody mumbled picking up the latest crazes, a couple manga books, and some drawing books. "Which ones look interesting to you?" she turned as Rin pointed at some manga books. "Okay than I'm buying it, I am staying in your house and you did waste all that gas to drive here so I've got to make up for it" Melody smiled running to the register before she could say no.

Rin sighed beginning to follow Melody until a shelf had caught her eyes sticking right out from the new age shelf. She let her fingers trace along all of the books until they landed on one single book titled "Psychics and reincarnation for beginners". "That sounds kind of like what Melody described" Rin thought paging through the pages.

"Hey Melody, can we get these too?" Rin muttered shyly placing them down on the counter. "Sure" she smiled. Picking up all of there things together they lugged them out the shops main door placing them in the car while struggling for at least fifteen minutes to close the trunk, which it finally did but not without shrieking in protest.

"It's so late, I didn't even notice." Melody laughed as they got in the car from the drizzling rain just in time for it to start thudding against the roof of the car. Melody's eyes turned slowly to Rin with a strange look in her eyes.

"Those people on a hill, poor them...it's late at night at couple hill and they were last to leave while the psychopath left a hooked hand inside the door..." Melody smiled as Rin laughed forehead on the steering wheel she was generally scared for a second.

"That's not funny" Rin laughed at the so-called 'hook legend' that Melody had studied in her mythology class, it was actually quite the urban legend and there were hundreds of the myth but the urban legend was titled under 'the hook in the door'.

Rin shook her head beginning to drive away, after about an hour and a half of driving (only half of the drive) Melody was fast asleep in the passenger seat, Rin driving through the pouring rain. "Hey Melody wake up" Rin whispered her head against the steering wheel as the car was in a dead stop. "yeah what?" she whispered in a hazy sleep. "I can kind of wish that you didn't tell me about the 'hook in the door' urban legend now even though it was a joke." Rin whispered she was one the verge of tears through aggravation.

It was the middle of the night as Rin and Melody let out a disappointed sigh in union. The car had broken down:

In the middle of nowhere.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Rin muttered to herself in the pouring rain. "Just stay in the car there's no point of us both being soaking wet." She sighed to Melody trying to figure out why it wasn't working. "It's not the tires they're all fine, maybe the engine?" she sighed moving slowly towards the engine as she messed with a wire here and there not really sure which one was going to make the car blow up in her face.

"Maybe this one?" she muttered with a shadow looming over her as she hit her head on the roof. "Melody, not funny!" Rin muttered her face bright red from embarrassment. "yeah, yeah, it's obvious you don't know what you're doing, this car is obviously done for" Melody muttered snatching the wires from her and reorganizing the whole car.

"Rev the car for me" Melody sighed as Rin got inside it and tried to, but the car was flat out dead. "We'll just have to send someone back for our stuff we've got to walk." Melody muttered seeming down as Rin got out of the car staring at the ground in the pouring rain. "But we don't even know were we are." She sighed. "Fine we'll have to push it home, we don't know the exact address but we know the path right?" Melody replied as Rin nodded the water soaking into her hair as it got worse.

"Come on at least it's a small car." Melody sighed dramatically circling around to the back as they slammed their arms up against the back of the car struggling to push it forwards. "I give up" Melody sighed sitting down on the trunk. "But it hasn't moved anywhere!" Rin shouted taking a couple steps back and pointing at the car.

"Come on we'll figure it out later." Melody mumbled pulling out the umbrella forcing Rin to walk right after they locked up the car. "This is getting annoying" Rin mumbled the rain pounding on her head as she struggled to move her feet through the roads filling up with water.

"We'll be near a town soon I think" Melody hoped out loud as they saw lights come up from over the hill. "It's got to be city! Come on Rin we'll catch colds if we stay out here any longer" Melody insisted grabbing her wrist and trying to run ahead as a truck flew by them. "It was a truck" Melody mumbled tears pricking at her eyes. "Ya know Rin? I'm kind of scared from that Urban Legend too..." she whispered "Melody you always were such a crybaby" Rin smiled to herself looking at one of her eldest friends.

"Hey Rin what's that?" Melody muttered trying to shield her eyes as she looked up. "I don't see anything" Rin muttered still walking forwards the rain had risen to right below her knees as Melody let out an ear piercing shriek. "Melody? Melody!?" Rin muttered running backwards as fast as she could through the pounding rain only able to see the silhouette of her friend in the massive darkness.

"Melody, answer me!" Rin shouted her voice being reduced to a mutter in the pounding rain as she reached her arm out searching for her dear friend. The water getting harder and harder to search floor. "MELODY! This isn't funny!" she shouted searching around wildly for her friend's naturally pale pink hair that usually stuck out like a sore thumb but was currently almost impossible to find.

Struggling to take further steps in the process backwards. "Rin, I'm here! Right here!" her voice echoed as if sealed in a jar. "Hear me!" she screamed "Where are you?!" Melody shouted echoing Rin's own voice except Melody's voice practically cracked in horror.

"I'm here" Rin shouted over the howling wind reaching out until someone brushed her soft skin. "This way, your friend she is here." Someone whispered in her ear. "I will tell you where she is, but don't forget to find me...find me and my memories." The voice whispered in her ear it seemed so loud with the rain pouring in the night.

"Find your memories, they are my own. Come here your friend she's close, please soon promise me?" the voice whispered it was like a gentle child struggling with being forgotten. "I promise!" Rin's voice was almost a deafening scream as she could see Melody's pink hair dance in the rain as she tried to figure out where she was. One step left, two steps right, one step left hands clasped around each other over her heart.

"I'm here Melody I'm here!" Rin screamed finally able to get to Melody as she brought out her hand slowly gracefully as if every movement wasn't a struggle against the storm itself. "There's a monster, something, I don't know how to describe it...it's just out there near us in this storm it leaped down at us..." Melody was in tears it was almost impossible to see the tears of fear sprawling their way down her own face as she shook frantically.

"We've got to get somewhere safe..." Melody muttered her hands coming over her face. "Come on" Rin muttered summoning up her courage as she grabbed Melody's wrist dragging her back towards the street, or at least what she hope was the street.

"It's got to be here" Rin muttered to herself, she knew Melody wouldn't fake something like this. "The road it's almost flooded..." Melody muttered staring at the ground. "I can't believe we've backtracked so far." Rin whispered her eyes becoming wide as she stared at what they had abandoned more than two hours ago.

The broken down car.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"Oh this is just great!" Rin replied looking angry on the outside but completely hysterical on the inside. "We've got to hide, let's get into the car quick!" Melody muttered struggling to push Rin forwards towards the car. "It's too flooded we won't be able to open the door." Rin shouted in the thundering storm as Melody shook her head.

"It's back!" she shrieked staring off into what Rin could only describe as darkness, but she knew something was coming at them. The large form thudded fourth massive claws swinging back and forth as the water collided in an upwards position as if against gravity.

"Duck!" Rin demanded screaming in the same time grabbing Melody by the only thing in reach at the time, her hair flying forwards as the girl fell backwards thrusting her to hiding position near the bottom of the car.

That wasn't even enough as what the shear force of what Rin could only describe as a monster from the darkness sent the car flying out into the night. "Rin!" Melody shrieked as Rin moved instinctively in front of her friend shielding her own eyes who was crying them dry of fear. "You know mama? I haven't thought of you lately but I think I'm scared." Rin found herself thinking as she squeezed her own eyes shut knowing she wouldn't be enough to protect Melody much less herself. "I'm sorry Melody" Rin whispered her own heart pounding in her chest.

'Clash, clash' the sounds echoed into the night far throughout the barren wasteland as Rin slowly peaked out from underneath her own eye lashes to a sight that amazed her. A shield, the bright unnatural color of Melody's natural colored hair, had encircled them both blocking off the monster from them. "We're going to be alright." Rin thought to herself suddenly worried about what to do with the monster if Melody ever realized it was her or she lost control of the shield.

"I only just met my family" Melody sobbed "Melody...we are going to be fine" Rin whispered her voice resonating more confident than she truly had herself as Melody opened her eyes slowly looking at the shield. "Are you doing this?" she murmured "No, Melody, this is _your _melody that _you_ sing." Rin smiled back at the girl as they managed to stand up not having to fight the rain to stand anymore.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver barely noticeable through the light. "Is that Great-Uncle?" Melody muttered squinting outside the barrier just as Rin thought "Sesshomaru!"

"Hey Rin..." Melody muttered before the force field slowly dissolved around them and there was a giant 'splash' behind Rin.

"Melody?" Rin said in shock as she swung around in search of her friend on her hands and knees, head just above the water searching for her friend as someone's hand touched down on her shoulder making her flinch.

This hand defiantly wasn't Melody's, it was larger, older, more masculine she knew that but yet it felt so familiar. "What's the matter?" the voice sighed. "Melody she just fell, I think she put out all that power by accident." Rin murmured in mass panic as she looked over her shoulder to see who was standing there.

Sesshomaru took a couple glances around the water till he pointed towards a spot not far from where she fell. "Thank goodness, Melody!" Rin shouted standing up and trudging her way through the water that was just above knee high getting there just after Sesshomaru picked Melody up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Au-Un isn't too far away, he's on dry land" he sighed as Rin looked away blush covering her face. "It isn't fair" she mumbled "what?" he replied "I always get into trouble and than you have to come save me." Rin mumbled following him as he stated something about 'new car' and 'getting the stuff later'. "I really didn't save you this time; it's good that Melody was with you...I didn't like her at first." He sighed almost unwillingly.

"I feel like..." Rin paused as if she couldn't find the right words as Sesshomaru carefully set Melody down on Au-Un as if waking her would upset Rin. "I feel like humans are such fragile creatures." She mumbled like that was something to be afraid of, he turned with a deep breath. No she didn't know **the secret **_yet _but that didn't mean she was talking about herself as he took a deep breath and added: "I have found that out to...that humans are fragile and delicate creatures, but...

That's what makes them so unique"

**Author note: Wow it's been a while since I wrote one of these. Anyway I was going to use something called a Boggart (monster that shows worst fears from Harry Potter) in here but I think if I'm going to use that it could wait until a while later. And Oh My Gosh I love all of you thanks for your reviews and your favorite-ing I will keep trying to please you with this story! You guys are lucky this chapter was written while I was supposed to be studying for my giant American Culture's test, Finals, and brand new state mandated tests - they're all in a period of three days in a row**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Sliding her eye open ever so gently Rin slowly begun to take notice of her exterior surroundings, it obviously wasn't her dorm. The walls were a strange shade of red? Or was it black? It was an odd color in general. The couch was also almost 'bed comfortable' instead of a thick block how Melody fell asleep on that thing Rin would never know.

"Melody!" Rin managed to shout quickly pushing herself up a little too fast as the purple clouded her vision shaking off her morning vision she stumbled to the nearest door, opening it with haste. "Morning, Morning!." A little girl probably a little bit older than six or seven shouted jumping up in down her _purple _hair flopping around her head as Sesshomaru sat at the other side of the room with a slight shake of his head.

"HI! My name's Persephone! I've decided you can call me Phoebe for short that's a long name around here!" The child shouted smiling as she continued jumping up and down her _purple_ hair bobbing up and down everywhere, half covering her doggy ears.

"You shouldn't shorten your name till you've learned how to spell it properly" Sesshomaru said quickly as Rin looked up towards him. "Have you seen Melody?" Rin said straight to the point. "Yeah she's asleep on the chair over there" he pointed a crossed the room to the left. Rin let her eyes wander around breathing in the scene.

The room must've been a kitchen/living room it had contained a sink, cabinets, and other kitchen materials on the left in the direction Rin was facing further that way as if turning without moving forward or backwards would be the front door if one were to walk long enough. And on the right was a large living room with a TV. with so much dust you'd think it had never been used, containing hundreds of maps the had circles, time stamps, and X's with the same thing different time and another X over them again until it stopped at her own home with a giant circle surrounding it.

On the far right of the room was two giant sliding-glass doors that lead to a beautiful view of a balcony covered in white that hung just above the ocean. Rin paced over towards the door taking note of Phoebe sitting down a crossed from Sesshomaru at the island pouring over what looked like breakfast while babbling to him, incessantly.

She placed her hand on the map trying to figure out what it all was, what was with the X's and the time? And why was the circle placed directly over her own house? "He's been looking for you for a long time." the voice whispered in her ear. "Yeah and how would ye know?" Rin asked knowing she wouldn't see anything but glancing towards the balcony doors anyway.

"It's complicated..." the voice laughed, Rin pictured it as a physical being for some reason it was as if the physical being was watching the two conversing or the one trying to converse at the island. "You should ask about Phoebe" the voice was almost laughing as if she missed something. "Fine" Rin smiled sitting next to Phoebe at the island. "So is-she-the-girl-I-found's little sister?" she asked as Sesshomaru looked up towards her than towards Persephone and than back towards Rin. "No, Persephone is that same girl." He stated as Rin almost fell out of her chair at his seriousness.

"If you're joking don't use such a serious face it's misleading." She laughed repositioning herself near the island. "Rin...I'm not joking." He sighed as Rin looked towards Persephone, than towards her purple hair, Rin's eyes trailing up to Persephone's twitching doggy ears. "Probably not" Rin mumbled still hesitating.

"But I saw her just a week ago, and she was just a child no more than maybe a couple months old."

"It's called a 'time barrier. Although it was up stopping the aging for a while, the time the child was in the time barrier, it is rare and extremely hard to put up so there are bound to be side effects it was rare...when I was a child." He said hesitating before he added the last words.

"Well I did see the barrier myself." Rin sighed to herself playing with Persephone's dog ears, whom was ironically pretending to bark. "So what exactly is happening to her?" Rin asked suddenly feeling slightly protective of what was happening to Persephone as she brushed it off telling herself it was only right to feel responsible for the child since she was the one who rescued it.

"She'll probably age at an accelerated rate for a while; it's kind of like a disease except not that harmful." He looked like he was struggling to explain it himself. "Than she'll probably age like me instead of you" he sighed as Rin tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Rin, I'm not normal"

**Author's note****: so those lovely state mandated tests started two days ago and are going to continue from two days ago (Tuesday) till next Tuesday because they decided that there wasn't enough testing. The sad part is I've only got to take two of the tests and only one day is eligible to go home if you don't have a test...it's cruel. You guys should know how reverse the scenery had become after five minutes of writers-block I completely changed it.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"Of course not." Rin smiled back at him directly meaning his practically glowing white hair that was a dead give away. But her first thoughts on not normal were truly 'gangster? Robber? Kidnapper?' but for some reason each thought made her laugh like that was completely the opposite thing to be thinking.

Well for _her _anyway, there as definitely something, powerful? Fearsome? About him she just couldn't find the word to properly define it something that would make a stranger fear him and yet respect him at the same time. And yet she didn't feel this 'fear' that she knew she should've felt upon his presence.

"Hey Sesshomaru...when you showed up that other morning what were you doing?" Rin muttered trying to distract herself until she could find the proper question with a quick glance at Melody on the couch, whom was still asleep. Rin was met with a momentary silence. "I was looking for something that was lost." He sighed as Phoebe laughed "You're silly it wasn't a something it was a someone!" she laughed as he glanced down at the little girl who jumped off of her pedestal at the island to go play. "A someone?" Rin replied.

"Rin it's complicated, this...this wasn't like the 'world' I grew up in. It's a completely different time." He stated as Rin glanced at the drink that she forgotten when she had gotten up and gotten it for herself, he was quickly adding a few words in his head that he was hoping he wouldn't have to speak it aloud. 'If she were born in an earlier time, maybe 100 or even 200 years later but 500? Maybe she would've been more likely to understand than the 21st century.'

Rin sighed aloud glancing towards Melody again who looked like she was developing a fever from running around in the rain. "Rin you aren't going to understand everything he tells you so keep an open mind? Okay? It'll help you, ya know if you plan to keep that promise?" The voice sounded as if it were sitting in the pedestal Phoebe was just sitting in, Rin nodded slightly. Still wondering who the voice was themselves figuring she would at least have to call them something until they found out whom they actually were.

"Rin he's trying to explain something to you" Melody's voice mumbled as she stumbled up from the couch supporting herself as she finally took a seat at the bar. "You're up." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. "It's been a long, long time things are going to be different either way so you mine-as-well tell her about the past or I will." Melody's voice almost sounded like a threat, as close to a threat as a person who was sick could get.

The words he had told his younger brother, so many years ago when it had all started at least from his perspective, echoed in his mind as he took a deep breath shoving the words away: _humans are fragile and this applies to half-breeds too. _But he knew he wished that he could take back those words regretting them as they scratched and poured into his skull every single day as he searched. No that fragile-ness made them strong in the heart it would be alright, if only he could hope to understand what everyone had tried to teach him hundreds of times. The one thing he wasn't curious over was the thing he would want most in the future.

"I'm a demon"

"Okay"

Melody blinked staring at the two with her head tilted. "What?" Rin loked towards her. "Didn't think it'd be that easy. I mean when I found out I wasn't sure what to do. But I know it was kind of like a confused and angry (about being sort-of lied too) temper tantrum...it makes me feel jealous watching you just sit there and say 'okay' is it really that easy?" Melody sighed.

"Sure, makes sense...something was always a little off and it feels like a piece of a puzzle just clicked into place like I was supposed to know" Rin smiled back towards Melody who just dropped her head on the island in shock with possibly a little bit of confusion.

"I think I'm going to walk Melody home, she appears ill" Rin mumbled getting up as she glanced up at Sesshomaru who had an _almost_ infallible guise of calmness, _almost. _She smiled it was alright, after years of searching having to say that in this day and age? He was probably surprised she wasn't calling the cops for an insanity case. "Okay" he stated. "Where will Phoebe be staying?" Rin paused to ask Melody's arm over her shoulder as they walked out the door.

"With my brother, I fear I am incapable of teaching her what she needs to know." He stated in a calm manner but to Rin it looked as if it were an impossible decision to him, everything about Phoebe he looked unsure of. "I'm sure you'll figure it out" Rin laughed heading out.

Sesshomaru walked towards the map on his wall only one or two blocks down from where the giant circle is was the place he had first stopped at the beginning of his search, where his house was now. "The irony" he whispered to himself.

Rin walked down the streets that were still covered in darkness and they both figured it would be okay since it wasn't too far from where she actually lived, that place was lit to the brink in the middle of the night and it was kind of hard to miss especially if someone unrecognizable on the street. Plus it would be alright to walk in with Melody in this condition although Melody wasn't a drinker most people would just assume she was drunk because in turn they were too drunk to know the difference. Of course not that drunk that they weren't off the property although it was the edge of the property line. Which the logic didn't make any sense to Rin, although the 'logic of drinking' that wasn't that logical didn't make any sense either.

But tonight the true terror wasn't what she couldn't see or what was lingering in the darkness, no not tonight the real terror of tonight wasn't hidden from sight it was right there, leaning on Rin's shoulder as the dormitories got closer and closer. Tonight the real terror was Melody herself.

"Hey Rin..." Melody coughed out. "Yeah what is it?" Rin smiled glancing down at her friend who had circled the arm that wasn't hooked over Rin's shoulder around into her waist pocket. "I really do hate you" she whispered she was almost smiling. "What Melody? Did you...no that must've been me...what did you say?" Rin muttered missing a couple steps as Melody let go of her standing straight up as if she were never sick in the first place.

"I hate you Rin, I hate you to the bottom of my heart. But it wouldn't help since your not the 'original' Rin" Melody smiled standing only several sidewalk tiles back as Rin rolled over to look at her, instead of looking completely sick Melody looked completely crazed. Driving into Rin's head that she was just a duplicate of someone else that didn't exist anymore. "You're just a copy, how do you think he even knew you were alive now?" Melody was laughing at the confusion in Rin's eyes.

Rin didn't want to admit it to herself as everything came crashing down in a final explosion, an understanding, of who she is or matter-of-fact who she _was_. Suddenly unsure how to feel about herself as she pressed her back up against the nearest building on the walk home the confused tears streaming from her eyes camouflaged by rain. Her hand resting over her heart as if that would make the confusion go away and the sudden random pain in her heart go away. The voice, her own voice for once, echoes in her head. "Fake, duplicate, unreal, false, counterfeit, bogus, phony, sham, mockery" every word she could think of that meant fake or replacement echoing in her head.

Melody plodded along repeatedly back and forth, back and forth. "Rin why are you crying?" Melody's voice sounded so sweet and kind as if she were, were _Melody, _the Melody Rin had grown up with again.

"Rin I hate you so much" Melody's voice was almost a piercing screech as she removed the metallic weapon from her pocket. "Melody, how did you even get that in that house?" Rin whispered as Melody shook her head. "Melody was never even with you since the rainstorm, the first scream was the last one you heard from _her_ it was all I needed." The voice was laughing hysterically.

"You don't want to do this Melody, you're really sick we can get you to a hospital I know you...you wouldn't do this." Rin whispered as Melody's figure swung up the gun. "Sorry Rin, Melody might not have done this to you, but I would I already told you I **hate **you." The voice laughed.

The sound of a bullet pierced the air just as the clock had struck barely midnight.

**Author's note: reader be warned I need a warning if this story does not make 'any' sense what-so-ever because this story was actually written upside down I started at the last paragraph and ended with the introduction for the chapter. And I finally got a bit of 'crime' genre in here, yay!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Glancing up at the white wall with several glances around, a lot of the room was white, with the exception of a mild light blue and a pale yellow. Rin slowly tried to sit up her right arm instantly moving towards her left shoulder as she held back a scream. The pain was instantly massive and gigantic.

"Oh...my...gosh..." she managed to whisper in between the gasp of air struggling with the pain. "Oh you're awake." A lady smiled a clipboard held securely in her arms, as Rin slowly took more notice of the room, one of the students (who should've been at work) from the dorm sat asleep in a chair in the far right of the room. "Who's he?" she mumbled pointing towards the kid. "He's a kid from the dorm, says he found you on the sidewalk, you should've seen his panicked face when he carried you in...it was quite scary...he was the one covered in so much blood you could've mistaken him for the one that was hurt." She stated.

"Blood? Hurt? Sidewalk? I'm not sick?" Rin let the thoughts race through her mind, 'o_f course she wasn't sick it hurt too much in one certain spot' _her mind was reeling. "What had happened to me?" she mumbled aloud her hand moving to her head, placing the back of it on her forehead. The mention of the scene filling her throat with bile horrid tastes.

"Rin you were shot" the nurse stated starting to take the vitals. "I'm guessing he's staying here as a 'witness to the crime'" Rin muttered as the nurse nodded. "Since you have a fairly recent crime history of your family's death we decided this needed to become a bigger investigation...it could be a link." The nurse sighed walking away as Rin turned her face to the pillow burying her face in it, as she felt drowning in her own confusion.

"Hey Rin..." the voice from a crossed the room whispered. "What..." she managed to mutter. "I don't think that was truly Melody" the voice sighed "I know I don't know her well but she's always so happy near you, your good friends she wouldn't do that to you." The voice replied as Rin looked back to the awake boy it wasn't _her _'voice' it was his voice actually talking to her.

"You're right, I've known Melody for a long time" Rin whispered to herself as she reached for the bullet wound, it was painful but for some reason knowing what he had just said, somehow reassured her. Melody wouldn't betray her no matter what. Melody had already risked death and torture for Rin. Maybe that's why? No, that would mean everything she had done for Rin meant nothing if she had planned on killing her.

"Why didn't he know?" Rin started to hypothesis, remember the night's first events. It was pouring that had to be it! The rain had completely wiped away any traces of scents so it was probably hard to tell who was who, especially after loosing her when she fainted. 'There that's when; when she fainted he hesitated on trying to find her under all of the rain water' Rin realized her eyes becoming wide.

"Some sort of monster has Melody and it knows where **they **are" Rin muttered trying to sit up to get to Phoebe and Sesshomaru. "Hey do you like melons? I'll be right back" the boy smiled as she fought harder to get out of the hospital bed when he left but only managing to get one foot swinging off of the bed. "You'll hurt yourself if you do anything stupid" the boy laughed bring back the melon. One way or another Rin was going to rescue all of them...especially Melody. '_do you like melons?' her own voice _rung in her head but yet as if it wasn't her own. "What's your name?" Rin swung around immediately to the boy standing there with a plate of melons from his bag.

"Name's Haku" he smiled. Rin knew that name, she knew it...That name his name just wasn't right. As Rin's eyes grew wider as one of the memories she tried to remember actually came up when she needed it:

'_Oh my name? It's Kohaku'_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

He looked towards his windows that had shown a beautiful view of the ocean. "Something's odd about this" he thought quickly walking towards the couch where Melody had laid completely out-of-character just simply taking the exhaustion instead of fighting to get up to check if Rin was alright.

"Hey, if Melody is related to Uncle Inuyasha, shouldn't Melody smell like Uncle Inuyasha?" Phoebe mumbled. Sesshomaru paused walking around as he wandered back towards the couch staring around the place, Inuyasha had not been there once but it should've at least remotely smelled as if Inuyasha was there because Melody _is _his granddaughter. "They don't know the information yet" Sesshomaru realized turning towards Phoebe who blinked innocently towards him.

"Pack your things. We're leaving" he added the last thing before heading away towards the other side of the house as he begun searching it. **Something **was defiantly **wrong.** He headed quickly towards the kitchen glancing around, nothing had been moved except a knocked over cookie jar. He smiled at Phoebe's fanatics but only briefly. "Where else had 'Melody' been?" he thought looking around the house frantically as he paced quickly through the kitchen. "She was only near Rin." His brain stated quickly. _**Rin! **_

He quickly paced towards the door. "Hey are we leaving yet?" Phoebe mumbled dragging a blanket around with her. "That's not enough for packing." He sighed heading back into the house. This whole thing, well whatever the thing was, was turning into some sort of gigantic mess. "You're going to stay at Uncle Inuyasha's tonight" he mumbled the idea did not please him but it was his only one. Well slightly possibly along the border of trusted person he knew. It should have hit him sooner there wasn't many people he trusted to start with,

And a whole lot he had made enemies with.

**Author's note:**** Please don't be angry at me. I had finals, new state mandated tests, and the semester switched over all in the last week this is my first day off (or with a break) in a long time. And I also hope to the best this chapter was enough to please you or settle your anger! :)**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Rin began mumbling to herself for entertainment slightly enjoying it slightly hating all the pain of her shoulder, every so often a glance at the door to check if anyone had come to visit her.

Several minutes, which had felt like hours, passed throughout the time before anyone had come in to check on her 'well being' but the first one that had indeed walked in was the nurse from before dressed in pink holding several files.

"I noticed that you have several traumatic incidents on your records." She began as Rin sat herself up. "What are your parent's names?" she questioned "I...don't know"

"Age?"

"16? Maybe a little younger, maybe a little older" Rin muttered

"Allergies." Rin quickly shook her head no at the rapid firing of questions.

"Siblings?"

"two..."

"Names?"

"I don't know"

The room was quickly filled with silence. "What happened in the incident of your family's murder? Why were you the only one to escape?" The nurse asked and all Rin wanted her to do was just shut up, sit down, and be quiet or leave...for the next several _days_.

"Could you leave **now**, please?" Rin muttered as the nurse stormed out looking as if she hadn't done anything wrong and Rin had offended her. Rin glared into her pillow wishing she wasn't actually there as she glanced down at her phone. No calls, no texts, no voicemails...they had truly taken Melody...When? Why didn't she notice? Rin sucked in a breath as all of the nurse's questions swam through her head trying to block out the questions she truly needed, right now.

Images flashed through her mind of the bus station and the first day that she was still yet unsure if she wanted to remember that day or block every single detail out. No, that wouldn't be possible for her, even now, especially now she would want to know when she met Sesshomaru. Rin curled further into her hospital sheets.

"No, focus on where you lost Melody...it couldn't have been that long." Rin whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. It had to be soon "what have I done in the last week?" she whispered to herself. "The mall, it had to be our trip to the mall" Rin whispered to herself.

Melody's first screech for her had ended at half length, but that was because

Rin believed she had tripped. And after what Rin had decided to call the starting of the 'rescue' Sesshomaru hesitated right after Melody fainted. Something in Rin's mind knew he wouldn't have hesitated if something wasn't wrong. It must've been then when she fell into the water.

Rin sighed; it seemed to be too much info not enough people for one day. Muttering to herself was the only sound she heard over the nurse's whispers of sympathy. "Did you hear? Poor girl...she's an orphan" one whispered replying to the other as one drew a breath "yeah, but I hear the people who did research on her only got that she might be **royalty**" one said emphasizing royalty.

Rin rolled her eyes ignoring them as she glanced at the sealed shut window. Colored rocks along the roofs of the building: color to give the guests entertainment and rocks for the engineers to keep their footing as a just in case procedure.

Ignoring it all was the hardest, blocking out the high heel's clicks, little mummers, and mostly the loneliness of it all. The last time she was in a hospital was a blurry memory but she knew if she rummaged hard enough she could make out the colors of her mother's hair, even Rin's own age, and a young girl curled up on the sofa next to her mom, the pinkette sound asleep, her hair wasn't exactly an almost clear color like Melody's hair, the thought stung her heart, but it was more like a hot pink that flashed wherever you went.

Rin knew she had broken her arm in the memory but her mom was saying something "understand, please understand" Rin whispered to herself as the memory faded she wished she could reach her hand out to catch it before it disappeared like the 'other' memories plaguing her mind, Rin opened her eyes to watch a flash of silver come in the room moving so fast it made her dizzy.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered as he glanced at her, no more like scrutinized or scanned? "Are you alright?" he mumbled as Rin managed to pull herself up into an actual sitting position. "Yeah totally fine" was what she was going to say until her hand shot straight to her shoulder, he ignored her words picking up the clipboard at the end of her bed. His mouth instantly becoming a visible frown, and his yellow eyes flashed quickly with anger.

He set down the clipboard by her feet as she glanced at him beginning to move in that dizzying speed. "Sesshomaru!" she managed to grab his wrist pulling him back with as much force as she could able to pull him back not because she was strong but because she had startled him. "What is it Rin?" he muttered. "don't leave...it's just..." her voice cut itself off as his hand managed to make it's way up to her head practically engulfing the back of her head as she pressed her head against his chin.

"Don't worry, it will be alright" he said leaving with a kiss to the top of her head. Adding to himself:

"This time it will be alright, I promise."


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

The sadness poured in like a disease struggling to containment her once happy heart as it slowly took over. The loneliness sitting in deep darkness was all she could do once back at home...Melody's cheerful atmosphere removed completely from her life the aura was completely gone leaving a gaping empty whole in her heart.

_He _had left again believing she needed him to protect her from the evil forces outside her own house but the true evil problem creeping up from the seems of the darkness sinking into her heart was her own mind.

"What am I doing standing here?" she mumbled to herself making breakfast halfheartedly she knew she wanted to do something or another to help _everyone _it was just too painful to go anywhere. Plus she didn't even know where to start. "It's all here...I just don't know it" she whispered to herself heading to what was, no **is **being called 'Melody's room' were most of the stuff from the shopping mall was sitting.

Everyone had left her behind to go _somewhere, _somewhere without her moving forwards leaving her far behind in their trails. "Where is everyone?" she whispered the midnight steps outside sounding almost as if a death wish. As she struggled with her feelings "I don't want to be sitting right here, I need to do something." She muttered picking up her purse and heading out.

'My car...' she glared down at the empty space filling were her car would have remained if it were not trashed by rain and a possible monster. "You're in the same building?" a voice came from behind her as she spun around standing there was Haku. "Haku, do you have a car?!" she shouted impulsively towards him as he stepped back. "That's quite sudden of a question...and I mean were total strangers are you sure you want to take mine, don't you have a friend here?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. Melody's smiling face popping into her mind.

Tears slowly beginning to appear on her eyelashes "wait, it's alright...I just have to drive it's a motorcycle from the ancestors and such" Haku panicked pulling the key out of his pocket with his shaking hands. "Thank you Haku, I just need to be driven to the closest town you can home right after that." She sighed as they headed towards the said transport. "I have to stay, besides who will pick you up if I don't?" he laughed pulling out a second biking jacket from the motorcycle.

"I'm not used to having extra people along with me so you'll just have to use the helmet." He said placing it on her head and strapping it quickly before she could deny the right for safety when she was the one **demanding **a favor from him. "It's not fair, I demand something and then I'm the one who will be safe." She mumbled.

He revved the engine moving the bike quickly before she could protest even further wind playing around with the hair she had to tie back to come swiping a crossed any open areas it could. "Be careful where you put your leg, you'll burn yourself if you screw up. And hold onto me, even if your only comfortable holding onto my shoulders because I need to know if you fall off" Haku insisted or maybe instructed quickly.

The street lights buzzed by quickly as he seemed to know the perfect way to the next main city.

"Hey Rin..."

"Yeah Haku?"

The silence seemed to be ever lasting except for the rest of the sounds going around them which seemed so silenced compared to them. The way it is when someone's in a room you can hear all the laughter and conversing and yet you're the only one sitting alone so it feels completely silent.

"I just met him and yet I'm trusting him to not be a totally evil person...even though everyone appearing lately seems to be totally evil..." Rin glanced up at Haku's face so concentrating on driving only speaking during red lights and traffic jams, he could probably feel her own heart beat through his back as she waited for them to arrive at their destination. The heartbeat of worry, sadness, fear, hope. But Haku didn't seem like such a bad person.

"Did you remember anything?" he stated at an average voice impossible of hearing anyone if you spoke any lower. Silence passed them by quietly as if it were tiptoeing. "Which past is he referring too, the one with the robber or the one with everyone that's been randomly appearing now?" Rin thought to herself her fingers curling around his jacket she could've sworn her finger nails could've cut the leather by now in her deeper concentration if she had noticed.

"Not really" she mumbled in reply hoping that'd be good enough. "When I was a child, I used to play with your family all the time..." he sighed as her hand curled even tighter. "That's funny, a total stranger knows more about my own past than I do." she whispered to herself as he glanced to the right and than hesitantly to the left to make it look like he wasn't distracted by emotions.

"We're here" Haku mumbled helping her down off the motorcycle. "You should be careful you could still burn yourself it's cooling down." He replied pulling her down. "_I don't suggest you leave this place" _his voice whispered quickly in her head. "What'd you say?" she turned to Haku as he shook his head. "Nothing, why?" he smiled "never mind then thank you, there's some money for compensation in my house." She smiled and headed away with a run.

"I'm going to find you Melody, don't you fret...I take care of the things important to me." Rin headed closer to the city, she would find her either way even if she were already... "No, don't think that way" she thought to herself heading out to the middle of the city to gather information herself. And then she would make sure that they were still okay, both of them.

"It's all I have left that know who I am...and important to me." Rin heard the thud of her feet clapping against the dry ground. "hello? Anyone have you seen this teen?" Rin shouted flashing her phone of a picture of Melody in front of people in a rush.

"Have you seen her?"

"No, go away"

"Have you seen her?"

"Sorry no"

"Have you seen my friend?"

"Ha-ha just go away this isn't some street comedy"

"Have you seen my friend?"

It continued that way for what was turning into half an hour rapidly "please? Anyone?" the situation wasn't improving but a single second. "Someone, please!" she shouted as a couple passersby started talking.

"Isn't that the 'princess'?" one mumbled in an unsecured fashion watching her show the picture of Melody repeatedly to random strangers. "She seems totally normal..." another one mumbled."Don't misjudge so quickly, just keep walking and pretend you didn't notice her. Quickly." The voice was stern but somehow some what afraid of strangely her.

"Wait! Have you seen this girl?" Rin shouted stopping them in their tracks. "Have you seen my friend?" she knew she shouldn't stop random strangers in the middle of the nights in the middle of the street it was an obviously bad decision on anyone's part and she knew that. Especially if they had stopped to make sure they didn't know her.

"Have you seen her?" Their lips remained completely silent. "Please tell me you've seen her?" Rin mumbled completely tired and exhausted not ready for anymore no's to or laughter to ruin her night. "Sorry haven't seen her have to go" the first one ran past quickly. The second standing there before turning around and continuing the opposite direction in a hurried pace.

"Why is everyone around here scared of me?" Rin shouted as the third one stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up from the sidewalk directly into her eyes with such a look she felt repulsed wanted to take several steps back away from him, but held her ground.

"It's funny that you don't know." He smiled as she glared at him. "Don't know what!" she shouted everything was going to boil over, she knew she had never...at least barely ever felt like this before. She was finally going to get at least one answer to the life she had left either as a little child or anywhere else until Kohaku's Haku's voice rang out:

"Rin get away from him, he's got a knife!"

**Author's note: ****I'm sorry for leaving you all for this time, to make up for it I added some extra angst (angst? Is it angst?) to make it better...I got addicted to this other anime, it was like a full blown addiction (not good, I would only leave my room for school and food and yelled at anyone who disturbed me) also I had writter's block. So hopefully this enough to make up for it. Thank you my loyal viewers! Also I'm looking for someone with a suggestion/art for the cover of this story (you will recieve full credit for your picture if you draw it) **

**Also thank you for your comments/ follows: icegirljenni (she's been here from the beginning), fearless-forever98 (X2 of her), Miya Silver, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, Charlesie, and everyone else out there. **

**I may be adding thanks here but still the story is far from over!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

"A knife?" the man laughed slowly raising his hand up as she took a few steps back. "I should run, but I want answers...I think I'm afraid" her mind buzzed trying to figure out which would be for the best. "Don't insult me!" he shouted cracking his right hand raised to near his chest as it began to glow purple.

"Rin listen to me run!" Kohaku's steps and voice sounded so far away amongst the moment almost nonexistent. "Who's this princess you keep talking about?" Rin muttered as the man took his other hand and rapidly curled it around the collar of her shirt. "I've got to put up with this till I get my answers, then I'll run." She thought to herself.

"She's not really a princess, just the way _he _treats _her _gave her the nickname of a princess...anyway no one's usually allowed to get any closer to her then sight, if they're capable of getting that close without getting killed. But you look enough like she looked before she perished I hate it." He was smiling and that truly scared her.

Suddenly a flash of silver lit the darkness hitting the man who became startled releasing her form as she dropped to the ground. "I told you to run" Haku turned to her anger flashing in his eyes, his voice rough as if he had been fighting all this time and hadn't thrown just one silver dagger. She glanced towards Haku unable to create a response in such a situation.

"You're crazy you know that?" Haku shook his head glancing at her. "standing there just to get answers? You should at least wait till they come to you, plus wasn't the real reason we're here is to find Melody?" he mumbled handing her a handkerchief. "I guess I just got a little reckless, I was hoping if I knew I would automatically know where Melody was..." she mumbled back to him "Let's not get a held of ourselves. I knew we wouldn't find her tonight anyways." Haku shook his head.

"Why not, how do you know" Rin spoke in barely a whisper as Haku helped her up walking her back to the vehicle with her unsteady legs. "It's intuition, you just can't rush things...small steps Rin, you'll be back to your old self soon, just don't rush it." He whispered starting the engine as she could feel the tears bristling down her cheeks hidden behind her helmet.

"I wanted to find her as quickly as possible..." she managed to mumble hooking her arms around his waist as they headed home her voice becoming rough and jagged. Melody was the only one she remembered actually being around with her for a long, long time. "hey, Rin how about we go _home _, and I don't mean the dorms let's go to _home." _Haku mumbled. .

"But the dorms are the only home I've ever known."

"That's a lie, Rin, don't lie about the things that were once important to you."

The drive was almost a silence until they pulled up near a small poverty stricken settlement. The houses seemed fine for at least a while, comfortable enough to at least make it by. But then there was a single house in the middle of it all that was completely out of place.

It was worse then the others by years it was almost seemingly burnt around the edges, items thrown out onto the lawn, and various other indescribable calamities. "Here I've got the key" Haku muttered parking the bike as he grabbed the key from his pocket removing the key.

"Where are we?" Rin sighed walking in to a home which made a creaking sound with every movement; dust giving the shelves bits of character, and broken pieces of wood lying around as if they had been there all along. Rin walked further into the house it was on the border of being purposefully abandoned and lived in not too long ago.

Rin picked up a dusty teddy bear off the table and moved through the living room the floor engraved with white chalk in the shape of a body on the other side of the room was sitting a picture on the entertainment center that was a picture of her and her two brothers.

"Yeah Rin, this is home...what became of it."


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

The place was a dump. That was the only word for it. A dump. The place was ransacked that had to be it, with the poor people roaming the streets it was probably easy for them to find something expensive and leave. "This is my home?" Rin muttered staring down at the broken picture the only thing seemingly untouched in the entire house.

The floor creaked with each step as she carefully put her feet down turning to go up the stairs at the far end near the back door. "What happened to it?" she mumbled staring at the floors throughout each room it was relatively the same for everything. The bed thrashed, pictures broken a crossed the floor, papers torn up, and flame marks scorching the walls.

"What don't I know?" she mumbled to herself as her hand gently brushed the wall where the burn marks stayed. Visions flashing in her mind, each time she reached out to grab one they wouldn't instantly slip away. The windows shattered bringing in the cold breeze skidding a crossed her skin as she glanced around the dusty room. "Hey Rin? Are you up here?" Haku shouted he was obviously walking up the stairs as she clicked open the window climbing out onto the porch.

The porch wasn't very noticeable but somehow she knew she'd be alright climbing out the window by instinct as she set each of her shoes on the porch, not sure if it would break through or not. Not sure what she was doing. "There's something this way, i'm sure of it..." she whispered walking forwards faster and faster. "_Rin if anything happens, hide in here" _

"_Rin quickly run, __**they've **__come back again." _

"_Rin, hurry." _

The words were painful as they echoed through her head getting louder and louder as she approached a hidden door hooked into the side of the house she knew it was her mother's voice, her mother...she was always happy and carefree wasn't she? Then why did she sound so worried? This time it was her brothers' voices as she reached towards the door knob. "_you're such a pain Rin, what do you do to these people? Random people constantly come looking for you." _

"_i wish you would just leave already, you're the reason Dad left, he was sick of dealing with all the problems you cause." _

Rin glared down at the door "_hide in here, and I promise everything will be alright"_ her mother's laughter. Why was she the only one who ever had to hide? Why was she hiding that night? Whatever night it was? Why did they keep saying all of this stuff that cycled around in her head?

"Rin?! Rin!" Haku's voice was wandering around looking for her. "Rin, what are you doing out here on the window sill?" Haku stuck his head out the window looking at her. "Hey do you have a key for this door?" she muttered turning around to see him climbing out the window and coming over to her just as fast. "Actually I do have a key I could never find a use for, but they said I would need something else also if I actually found what I needed some day.." Haku muttered handing her the key as he clicked the door open which swung into another door. "It's locked...and this key isn't working for the second one." Rin muttered. "They must have hidden something pretty important back there" Haku sighed glancing at the rising sun. "My memories,something of my memories is definitely back there completely sealed away

like a curse"

**Author's note: I had this really bizaare dream last night that kept changing over & over again...but I know in one of the scenes I lived out in a house near the ocean and there was this really bad storm I lived on the top floor of the house with a balcony and I went outside to reach this kid who almost died in the storm and I almost fell out of the house into the waters that reached up to the second floor until someone grabbed me and pulled me back into the house (the boy wasn't there anymore...I don't think he actually existed) and I got yelled at by Sesshomaru for being an idiot...I don't know if it's funny or strange...anyway here's a chapter before the weekend!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

They were finally heading home, the wind blowing at them as they headed towards the dorm. "Hey, Haku..do you live on the dorm also?" Rin muttered as they drove home in the normal noises of trucks, cars, and people making ruckus on the streets lit up around them until they all slowly died down to almost no one being out at that time of night. "yeah, I live on the upper level.." he sighed as she nodded it was probably near her dorm.

"oh..." she whispered glancing towards an elderly couple waiting to cross the street probably to go home after some sort of walk in the park. Slowly closing her eyes, her mind begun to take over. "_I knew a place __**like **__a park once...it wasn't really a park it was more like..the wilderness." _ Rin stared at the back of Haku's jacket everything and yet nothing flowing through her own mind. "_Do you like melons? You wanna share some melon?" _ The bike's rumbling went on through the night as faces passed through her mind. Melody smiling "_hey Rin? You don't have to be scared of those precious memories anymore...I'm going to protect you...we aren't going to hide from them anymore" _ she could practically feel Melody's hand placed on her head as she said those words.

After that 'robber' had came that night it was a while till that conversation with Melody, but those words were said. And truth be told, Rin didn't remember any other problems happening after that other than normal living-on-your-own problems such as food, bills, and living along with school. There were never any problems with her around. Melody took things over so quickly...was she handling this all on her own? Was she hiding her? Was it a calm before the storm? Did she know who or _what _the people are? The thoughts were overpowering and overflowing once again in her mind, jamming them down so heavy it was beginning to give her a headache.

"demons..."

"What Haku?"

"They're demons..."

"huh?"

"you were asking if Melody knew what was coming after the both of you or somewhere along the lines of what had you done..they're demons Rin" Haku stated as she glanced up. "I'm not lost, i'm just listening" Rin muttered. "500 years ago, enough time to be reincarnated several times, there lived _people_ so to speak whom roamed the grounds with amazing powers and longer life spans, back then it was common for them to be scene in a physical form, so to speak...I guess the easiest way to put it is they're a lot like you and me and yet not like you and me at the same time. In those days the ones considered the most dangerous...and I guess a deceptive trick was the most beautiful also...weren't human." Haku slowly began to explain the presence of the people. "so are there more or less now?" Rin muttered in slight interest. "It's hard to believe , no one can really tell it's just that they've probably been better at hiding." Haku muttered sounding as if he were confused himself.

"Okay, so there's demons...it's not like I didn't believe in them to start with...but why me?" she mumbled in reply stuffing her head into the back of his jacket as he glanced over his shoulder before turning the bike right. "...I don't have that answer Rin.."

"um..sorry, how about where do you come from?"

"we were childhood friends Rin."

"Like I know that stuff"

"sorry, Okay, when I was around five years old my family had decided we needed to move although around where we lived we were considered nobles, the protectors of the village. From stuff like ya know, evil politicians although we did encourage to have ambition and motives...ya know? Kept everyone alive and full of dreams and hope I guess." he mumbled as Rin nodded. "We're back" Haku smiled helping her off of the motorcycle.

"Thank you" she smiled and then quickly headed up to her room, locking the door for the first time...ever since she had lived there. "it was kind of him to let me use the motorcycle, but somehow when i'm with Ah-Un I feel happier...I guess because I have a friend...not that Haku's not my friend but Ah-Un is somehow more familiar?" Rin smiled flicking the lights on.

"I'm sorry Melody..." she whispered staring at the room with still darkened lights through the kitchen. "i'm going to find you" she whispered moving towards the back porch with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. As she set it down staring at the open fields full of color that were once beautiful during the full moon only now able to see the glow of lights from the students until around midnight. Later around a small school dormitory was a scene of a young brown haired girl carefully holding an empty ice cream bowl in her hand and

a single tear slipping from her eye.


	30. Chapter 28

**First, second, third-they are people, think of them as ninjas or mysterious shadow-y blobs with the shapes of humans**

**Chapter 27**

At the darkest point of the night, midnight, steps clicked on the porch of an unaware girl sleeping peacefully. "She shouldn't sleep outside like this, you think everything that's happened to her she'd be more careful don't you think?" the first person mumbled. "don't care about her thoughts on safety just be glad she apparently didn't have any tonight." the second of the triad whispered in the dark the third moving silently as he put Rin on his back. "Let's go before she wakes up...if she notices she's in danger we're all in trouble" the second one sighed as the third one nodded as if they had said it themselves.

"Are you sure this is the one? I mean isn't her nickname _The Princess_?" the first begun muttering again. "Shh...you're waking her up." the second demanded while the third nodded in reply to the first's question. "Phoebe...is she alright or is she also with melody?" Rin's sleepy words came out in a distorted form but they did make a sentence. "Who's Phoebe?" the second one seemed quickly ensnared in curiosity. "Ignore it, it's random mummering of a human when they are asleep" the third spoke up finally in his gruff tone as they walked off of the porch.

The second one sighed knowing that they probably shouldn't ignore a detail that could be important. "ignore it" the third repeated heading towards the cart waiting for them at the front. "is it wise to ignore another name?" the second whispered. "she wasn't in the documents she doesn't matter." the third sighed only hoping to get the job completely over with. "Sessh...are you home?" Rin muttered in a complete sleep-daze her eyes only half open. "shh, you've woken her up." they replied to each other. "Melody?" she muttered her eyes were beginning to look around the room.

"quick, idiots knock her out again!" someone shouted as her eyes came into realization of who was holding her not a comrade, family member, not even a distant friend but possibly someone who meant her harm. "Let me go!" she snapped suddenly awake as they dropped her straight into the mildewed ground in shock. "What's going on?" she shouted brushing herself off as she backed away from the three kidnappers. "everyone's asleep...don't scream" the third sighed as her eyes became wide. That was a warning threat. Rin's eyes became wide as she struggled to get up being able to un-accomplish that crawling away as the dirt began to scrape her hands, grass & dirt ruining her clothes with both brown and green stains.

"Why? It's been so long! Why is everything coming back now?!" her voice screamed inside her head tears struggling to push their way to the surface. "don't cry, do not cry, it will only show them you are weak..." she whispered to herself as the rope suddenly wrapped around her ankle pulled her back towards the people who had intruded on her property. "no! I don't want to go!" she shrieked digging her nails into the ground. "Sesshomaru! Haku!" she shouted. "Neither of them will be coming for you." the three figures were smiling, _smiling_ at her panic.

"Are you scared?" the second one's smile wasn't even a tidbit close to sane it was almost crazed. "no.." she whispered "i'm lying, i'm lying to myself I don't want them here...this is a nightmare...I don't want them here" her mind buzzed over and over. "we should probably tie her up completely so she doesn't escape." the first muttered a hand placed on their chin as if it would take them forever to think about it on their own.

"we came to get you _princess_ we'll bring you back to your castle" the words were almost mocking as he stepped closer and closer as she struggled to get away. "the stupid wire only if I could cut it" her mind blazed as her fingers rushed down towards her ankles to struggle to untie the rope wrapped around her ankle. "don't even try it...the more you try to untie it there more it ties" they laughed.

"Forget phoebe, phoebe isn't important!" a beautiful yet angry sounding teenager's voice radiated through the mist of the cold night. "Do you understand who this Phoebe is?" the voice shouted as everyone turned to look at the roof. A girl standing there her light purple, almost white, hair in a poney-tail, a black t-shirt with a yellow bow around it, draping under it a longer skort (dress with pants underneath), sandals visible from one foot begin on the roof's tip the other on the roof's side and a pointed staff in her hand. An almost eerie smile stretched across her face as her yellow eyes looked down upon them all. "Take a guess, no guesses then?"

"I am Persephone"


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

"I am Persephone" The voice shouted as her angry eyes looked down upon the field behind the dorm. As one of the triad's looked up the other one having their hand locked around Rin's wrist. "Get your hand off of her!" Persephone moved quickly towards the four standing in the back fields of the dorm. "Who is she to you anyway?" the first one laughed moving towards Persephone. "how dare you!" she shouted taking her leg up and kicking it down aiming for the opponent's head as it missed, just barely, landing on the opponent's shoulder with a loud 'thud' "apparently you've been trained well, but your still not strong enough" the first whispered dark purple hair poking out from under their hood as their arms reached up grabbing the upper arms of Persephone and flipping her completely onto her back with a huge crack-ing sound on the ground then quickly leaning towards her with arms still locked in hands. "and you never will be...half-breed" she whispered as Persephone looked up a hint of anger and confusion in her eyes.

"I may not have had much of a childhood aging so fast, or maybe a child too long...but I had a good one I got to see my mother and my father often, even if they didn't always know who they were...that they were my parents" she whispered breaking free of the grip as she skidded a crossed the grass. "So I don't bother with words like that...I'm proud of who I am...I have my mother's personality and hope but I have my father's looks...they may not always seem caring but I know they do their best." Persephone shouted grabbing a staff from her back pocket. "I will not let you take what I have found" Persephone shouted engaging in battle with the enemy. "Persephone! Are you alright?" Rin yelled trying to run forwards as she was restrained by the other two remaining members of the triad. "It's going to be alright, I will rescue you...because I hope for the future to tell you things I know." she _sung _"Are you singing?" Rin whispered a single tear stripping down her left eye.

"You're very loved Rin do not worry, even if something should happen to you we will come for you...it's because you a very loved by us, all of us." Persephone smiled dealing with a blow straight to the face. "How am I going to lie for something like this?" she sighed looking at the black and blue shape covering her face. "You can't make sure they know who dealt it to you." The person with dark purple hair facing her stated. "Are you sure you might not live." Persephone smiled back towards the person who dealt her the blow. "men who hit women are not tolerated where I come from, especially women of the nobles. My father will be very very mad." she smiled towards them.

"Your father and just who is this father we should fear?" the other's laughed as Rin struggled to stomp on their feet. "Let go of me" she shouted wishing to run to Persephone's side the grip around Rin's arm becoming tighter. "You're hurting me!" she shrieked as Persephone turned towards Rin eyes in shock as she went to help her an arm pulling her back. "Don't get lost when I'm asking a question." the third one's smile slowly creeping up their face. "Let me go!" It was a long time before anyone made a move in the moonless night as they stared at the three attackers. "We weren't told to get them there at a certain time, hey what do you guys think want to have just a little bit of fun?" the first smiled as the third one pulled Rin closer to his chest.

"I don't know don't tempt me. I'm supposed to be good at my job" he laughed as Rin slipped from his hand "Persephone!" she shouted running towards the other teenage girl as the purple-haired one pushed her over, kicking her back. "Rin?" Persephone shouted. "Rin!" she screamed again looking at the unmoving curled-up figure on the ground. "Rin?" Persephone's voice quickly became a whisper as she stared at Rin...Completely unmoving. "mom? Rin?" she whispered feeling the third curl her arms behind her locking her in a position that was hard to move in as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"You are so dead!" she shouted turning towards the attackers as they smiled. "Probably one day but not by you" the second smiled. "Pity, I wonder if she's even close to alive?" the first one muttered. "So fragile, humans we've come to discover what our ancestors meant when they said they were fragile...I guess that means half-breeds too" the third stated looking in her direction.

"I'm scared...someone help us!" Persephone shouted she could feel the tears start pouring through her eyes as the three people looked towards her all she could see was Rin's form curled up on the ground unmoving...completely. "Poor thing she's shaking" one laughed...it was a female voice but that didn't matter now. "What do we do if the hostage we came for is dead?" the other asked. "We'll just take her instead...she seems to know her right? That should work?" Every word sounded like a question as if they didn't know what kind of situation they were in.

**P.O.V change (Sesshomaru)**

He stood there opening up the gates slicing them open quickly the smell of blood drenched the entire area, and he did not like what he was hearing approaching quickly. He knew he wouldn't like the sight that he saw when he got there but he had to move anyway.

The sight there was something he dreaded and wished he would never see again. The three strangers towering over the two teenagers lying in the dark green grass of the moonless night, blood soaking the grass. Persephone staring up at one of the strangers and Rin even further away seeming completely unconscious on her side. "You idiot! Do you think anyone will actually come for you two?" it was a female's voice talking to Persephone as she stared at her. Cupping Persephone's face in the stranger's hand. "No one comes, it may have been hidden from you but no one comes for your kind. No matter how kind your family may seem." she laughed picking up a weapon. "That's a lie..." Persephone whispered as if the female had drilled the same thought into her head over and over. "Now die." the female whispered aiming the gun at Persephone a hand already on the trigger as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist flinging it up just in time for the bullet to launch straight up.

"How dare you!"

"Do not touch my blood"

"such an angry look from such a handsome man"

The woman quickly backed away towards her triad. "Are you sure we should take them?" she muttered. "We played too long, we'll come back for them." the female nodded as they disappeared. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru looked at Persephone as a puddle of red leaked onto the grass. "Sure, sure...Rin...check on Rin." Persephone managed to salvage her words in between each cough. "What happened to her?" Sesshomaru stated quickly. "The hit her...and she went flying..." Persephone stated pulling some bandages out struggling to hand them to him. "Heal yourself, she's apparently not bleeding." Sesshomaru stated as he went to get up to hurry over to Rin. Persephone quickly grabbed his sleeve. "What is it Persephone?" his voice was almost angry that he had been stopped. "One more thing" her voice was distorted as her face full of tears.

"She hasn't been breathing"

**Info: when Sesshomaru says "do not touch my blood" I remember in certain cultures that's referring to that you're blood related.**

**I stopped trying to tell who was who in the triad other than there's one female (who apparently hates Persephone for being a half-demon), and two males one of them being a possible pervert and the other just an attachment to torture. **

**Yes Persephone has been told of who her mother is (...*cough* Rin *cough*...)**

**And no I have no idea where Sesshomaru was when all of this was going on...any guesses? **

**Author's apologies: I'm so sorry about always being late with my updates I promised Friday and I always update on Monday even if it's a late Monday, so accept my apology by making a longer than normal chapter. Also my friend suggested I start watching Vampire Knight...I am not a fan of Vampires (and probably never will be)...but the show seems interesting enough to actually consider naming the bandits "Yuki, Zero, and some other random guys name" Also I got the Final Act (Inuyasha) in english and to me Sesshomaru seems out of character compared to the Japenese translation & the previous series...I know how he went through that whole thing that had to happen but something seemed **_**wrong **_**with his character in the english.**

**Author's question: should I change the rating? **


	32. BONUS

**extra info:bonus before shopping trip**

**Bonus chapter: Melody's romance**_**? **_

The girl with the ever changing colored hair wandered through the streets of a heavily crowded city in a light yellow dress and a pink handbag hanging off of her arm. "Shopping with Rin later!" she laughed loudly dancing through the streets like a girl with a free spirit. Her voice was a song through the street towards the mysterious passing by stranger, whose heart went bump, bump, bump, every time he laid eyes on the beautiful pinkette. That's because normal people don't stick out from the crowd but normal people didn't notice the crowd that they've been slowly surrounded by.

It wasn't her melodic voice, the slight bounce in her step, or even the dance she seemed to be doing through the sidewalks with the unnoticing people in the streets, what it was was that hint of loneliness slowly growing in the corner of her own eyes. "happy..." she said it so constantly when she thought she was alone and no one was paying attention around her he begun to believe she loved the word until he realized she loathed and abhorred the word. She couldn't stay happy on her own.

The girl stared into a dress shopping window and then continued on forwards suddenly staring at the ground. "_Not that way, that's were...I can't let her get to the park right now!" _the man followed the girl walking rapidly towards the park. He noticed she always went there when she was upset, what he had found strange was that she was almost always alone.

"Melody don't go that way!" his voice shouted, but he knew for some reason he couldn't call out to her, he never could he would've if he could've...the truth is something tragic so tragic he couldn't remember happened to him as a child but he **couldn't **speak. As he got closer the park coming into view the first image he see's is Melody standing there surrounded by early risers of the night time. They could be anyone looking to making a living good-or-bad...but to him it looked like bandits, muggers, robbers, and all of the above.

"You come here often don't you?" one mumbled as he approached noticing that the one talking had a knife. "No, I was just...just passing through" Melody's voice remained strong while her face almost looked broken. "come here" one smiled lunging for her as she shrunk down holding her hands on her head. "_Run away" _was the man who had admired her every time she appeared for the past several weeks as he moved in front of the girl who had somehow a giant pink sheild surrounding her.

"I"m scared" everything was black as her thoughts only came to her scared of being alone, scared of being attacked, unable to work up the will to protect herself because she was alone as a hand softly touched Melody's arm she slowly opened her eyes something pink quickly disappearing under the impression that it was probably a ribbon or some sort.

"_Are you alright?" _he stretched out his hand as Melody took it carefully as she was helped up still unaware of her ability to produce the shield. "yes" Melody whispered getting up as she brushed herself off. "Thank you for protecting me" Melody whispered as the teen slightly older than herself looked at her through the corner of his eye. "_I have done nothing except give you a reason to live...your shield moved for you...you are far too young, and human to realize the shield yet..." _the man thought to himself as he patted the girl he had always admired 's head. "_but that's alright you can live as a happy child" _he was smiling he knew that. "Can I treat you to some tea...or something for rescuing me?" Melody sighed as he nodded grabbing her hand as they headed back to the city.

"So where are you from? What's your name?" Melody mumbled as he got out a napkin writing down his name as she tilted her head in confusion. "_I can't speak" _was scrawled on the papper right next to it. "Oh...I wish I could do something" was the first thing that came to Melody's mind as she picked up the pen and wrote back. "But that's not the only way to communicate now is it?" Melody signed as he scrawled back. "It's alright, I like your voice, I've been like this forever besides I like your voice" he was smiling as he lifted up the paper showing her.

After several hours of talking they headed home as he held out his arm to her "_may I escort you home, darling?" _gladly Melody quickly accepted the hand and was led closely home. Reaching the dormitory well past curfew and the sun going to sleep as she slipped the keys out of her pocket the 'man' turning her around and kissing her on the lips. "_Talking isn't the only way to communicate" _and disappeared into the night leaving Melody at the gate with a huge blush on her face.

Melody removed the napkin with his name on it from his pocket keeping it near her face. That would be **her **treasure. They would probably never meet again that's how destiny usually worked keeping the things away from you that you wanted. But truth be told sometimes what you need and what you want are two separate things. And why _what you want..._

_...isn't always good for you._

**Author note: HI guys, this is just like bonus chapter as you have noticed. I'm going to go on a '**_**quick**_**' break with this story because the separation between my two fanfictions is now 11 pages and I want to keep them consistent in Chapter #'s since I started them together. Anyway I want to get this done at Friday but I just finished up at 12:54 a.m. on Saturday...which is sad because it means I missed my timing. Also should I keep Melody's bonus chapters in the future? The last paragraph what is the main point is "what you want isn't always good for you" So I wonder who this man really is? To me he sounds like a stalker in the beginning.**

**Thanks to: **

_**Story Followers-**__** Miya Silver**_ & _**fearless-forever98**_

_**Favoritor's- **__**Ruby Warrior Girl 730**__** &**__** charlesie**_

_**My commentors- **__**icegirljenni**__** & **__**fearless-forever98**_

_**I HOPE TO ENTERTAIN**_** YOU ALL**_** FURTHER IN THE FUTURE!**_


	33. Review content

Prologue through Chapter 17 summary of what happened

**If don't want to read just skip to bottom...BUT THE GOOD NEWS**

Rewind:

Here is everything that happened abridged:

Prologue- the death of feudal era Rin, Sesshomaru comes back to the village discovers it and is confused _why didn't Rin call him? _(so far assumed she might've been threatened not to)

Chapter 1: Rin now 17 living in the future (reincarnated), attends an academy with a very run down broken decrepit car. Rin's been orphaned again by her parent's deaths. The supposed culprit seems to hunt her down and is caught by Sesshomaru. Soon after that Rin and Sesshomaru exchange a few words in the chaos when she leaves quickly because of the bus's appearence.

Chapter 2: Rin regrets running away from the stranger suddenly weighed down with a billion questions, suddenly she remembers seeing him before and pulls out her own sketch book to see his face. The bus driver seems to be close impression of Kaede. After school upon her return home she finds Sesshomaru swinging the door open in an attempted friendly gesture after finding her after so long of giving her food...because well she didn't have time to get it for herself . **I wrote a side note on Au-Un. **And Rin's _friend _plans a party.

Chapter 3: Rin did not enjoy the party at all. She spent most of her time looking for Sesshomaru. Melody encouraged her. So Rin left Melody handling the so-called bunch of hooligans by herself.

Chapter 4: Rin wanders the store confused over the strange list that Melody pushed her out the door to buy for the party (she didn't want them using Sesshomaru's kind 'gesture of friendship' as party snacks...it has to be all Rin's was Melody's logic). Melody soon displays psychic power or high guessing chances and calls Rin in a frantic. Which Rin soon finds herself begin stalked. Sesshomaru saved her and she wound up fainting curled up in his arms.

Chapter 5: Rin struggles to say Sesshomaru's name, Sesshomaru (keeps this to himself) but realizes Rin's past life knew they were after him but let herself be hunted down anyway, and thinks over why Rin ran away from him only in Chapter 1. lol, so much time at the end after a huge confrontation that no one seemed to notice for some reason in the back of the dorms no one was moved in yet, except Rin he hears something that hasn't been decided a threat or advice "she's never going to be safe, you know" but I must say that head was probably promptly slashed apart to bits.

Chapter 6: Rin's mysterious 'hero' shows up again and tells her of his name

Chapter 7 & 8: Sesshomaru (you bad influence!) convinces Rin to skip a day of school to come with him, and they have a semi-romantic/friendship moments

chp. 8 cont: Rin meets Kagome & Inuyasha for the first time in her new life (i stuck with the rule timetraveler=no aging), it was learnt that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede (although not specifically pointed out) watched the hut burn getting back after it was too late to save Rin. Kagome states that she has something to tell _Sesshomaru _that past-life Rin forgot to tell him.

Chapter 9: Most a filler, Melody begs for information of what happened between the two. Rin talks about Kagome and Inuyasha and Melody talks about her great-grandmother thinking all the legends about her are a joke...little do they know they are both talking about Kagome.

Chapter 10: Rin accidentally calls her teacher Kagura (hmm wonder why...lol) her teacher gets angry that's not her name in this life. Jaken makes a brief appearance of flying through a window after a loud explosion. Melody helps Rin escape as Melody is left behind, but not without extreme hesistation

Chapter 11: we move to Kagome & Inuyasha's point's of view they discuss some things quickly and then run to the school because smoke coming from town. Inuyasha accidentally almost attacks Rin's teacher because of her being almost identical to Kagura. Kagome and Inuyasha rescued Melody after quickly realizing they were related.

Chapter 12: Rin awakes in a dark cellar. Has a dream about...well I don't even have to say it now for you to remember do I? Finds a random child and is able to break the child's time barrier because of the connection she doesn't know she has (or had) with the child. Sesshomaru meets them halfway down the corridor on the way to her rescue and notices the child leaving off with that they are going to visit his brother.

Chapter 13: Sesshomaru expresses his anger inside his head of how he hates the one's who got away with the murder of Rin and making her relive the same life over again. Inuyasha and Kagome come back with Melody in a really bad condition. It's explained that the child Rin is holding belongs to Sesshomaru - what Rin didn't tell him as Kagome stated in Chapter 8 (oh my gosh what I'd give to see his face when he was told that). Rin didn't get a chance to tell him about the child.

Chapter 14: Sesshomaru thinks about the power of the time barrier and how it was mostly a fictional thing, Rin ran towards school the next morning and he somehow found that eerie.

Chapter supposed 15 is just Q & A for reviews that I got

Chapter actual 15: Melody describes her psychic powers, while Rin compares it to the flashes of her memory (that she doesn't know really what it is yet) coming back

Chapter 16 which I marked 15 (Fanfiction WHY! I add a prologue and Q & A and all of the numbers' become completely out of order!): Rin and Melody went out to the mall and bought necessities on the way back their car broke down.

(well go by the title of the chapter in the gray square box in the right hand corner from this chapter on)

Chapter 17: the girl's trudge through the storm **loose each other **and 'find' each other again as they finally find something in the storm other than each other it's the car again

**Author's note: oh my gosh no more...this is tourture i'm not reviewing anymore abridged it's too much work this will get posted because i've been working on it but absoultly not...it's too much...I just finished my other**

**BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS- I finished my other FanFiction so now I can dedicate myself completely to this story!**


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

"_sire?" _a voice stated in the dark room as eyes turned to look at the person's form barely visible below his own chair (**imagine chair's from the kingdom hearts game). **"There's been a report that the girl that was targeted only a few hours ago..." the man making the report's voice cracked a little on nervousness. "speak your purpose!" his boss shouted from high above in his chair. "She might possibly maybe dead?" the man stood up preparing to run as fast as possible away from his boss, whom stood up on his feet on the platform just below his very high seat, took a highly annoyed breath, and sat back down in his chair first curled under his chin. "So tell me what happened to this girl **before**this incident." The boss sighed.

"What would that have to do with it?"

"Just tell me!"

"yes, sire!"

The servant paced nervously around the room as he tried to recollect what happened as he stalked Rin. "First Rin discovered a boy at the dorm named Haku...which he bares a strong resemblance to Kohaku of over 500 years ago...the details carefully inscribed of everything that happened by someone...it appears that the Late-Kohaku was close to the Late-Rin, making the supposed reincarnate unknowingly trust him not out of her own will...after that she was said to be running around a massive city looking for her friend Melody...also this Melody is in the line of the two addressed by Inuyasha and Kagome...close to being a granddaughter but still a little further down the line. Kagome and Inuyasha barely age due to their supposed time-travels. Which seems to be true. Haku took the reincarnate to see the house she lost when the **incident **happened they quickly left Haku told her they were childhood friends and left. Later that night the man reporting all of this just after his report was quickly slaughtered...his trail was likely to have been discovered instead of accident. After that it was reported that three famous highly skilled 'employees' using the term lightly were found by Late-Rin and Sesshomaru's daughter who is addressed by the name Phoebe or Persephone being her full name. After that Rin, the daughter, and the triad all got into a fight only for Sesshomaru to arrive at the end and it was reported by one of the triad that the last thing they heard was she wasn't breathing." the servant said his face almost turning purple from having to say so much at one time.

"stop, stop, stop, my head is spinning with all of those details at once!" the boss yelled slamming his cup down on the arm of the chair. "sorry, Sire but that is the abridged version" the servant sighed quickly. "check up on the girl every so often." the boss sighed as the servant nodded mildly confused.

"Also anything else?" the boss sighed finally turning his servant back when he had reached the door. "It appears before the capture of this so-called Melody...one of our former ties has had ties with Melody although they only have met once." the servant smiled. "Fine, he shall be no big deal then so I presume." the boss smiled. "I'm going to the store is there anything you want?" the servant mumbled. "Yes, bring me a chess set, I want to play the role of evil to the point of perfection!" the boss laughed as the worker rolled his eyes.

Haku stared down through the roof of the man smiling in his sick satisfaction as he listened to the detailed report from the servant only a moment ago, a sword strapped to Haku's own back. " I resemble this boy? I knew Rin then also? Why is it all sounding so confusing?" he whispered to himself knowing but one thing was too true.

Someone knew too much.


	35. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

The wind blew through the fog like an eerie morning, and yet the dark haired woman stood at the top of the cliff smiling down at the an entire** feudal-era** town. "You think he'll come back?" the darker haired woman asked her. "Which one?" The thirty-year old Rin smiled as Kagome took the girl who would be known as Persephone in all excitement. "when are you going to name your daughter?" Kagome sighed at the child laughing towards the young priestess.

Rin adjusted to swinging her feet off of the ledge as she looked at Kagome several steps back. "You know who I mean...I would never say Inuyasha he always rushes back and then at the gate he pretends he walked back at casual pace even though Miroku is extremely exhausted." Kagome was laughing with Rin. "It still feels kind of like i'm a little girl with you and Sango practically babysitting me all the time." Rin muttered as Kagome looked down towards her there was something melodramatic in her voice.

"Anyway what about this little cutie's name?" Kagome smiled playing with the sleeping child's ears as they kept twitching trying impossibly to remove themselves from her reach. "I was hoping to wait till Sesshomaru came back to tell him, maybe ask his opinion?" Rin sighed as Kagome handed down the child Rin smiled at her. "But...do you think he'll accept her?" she stated suddenly.

"Of course."

"You're worried too..."

"he's made it clear too many times how much he hates Inuyasha for what he is too many times for me to lie to you."

The girls sat down and cried unsure how the future would turn out.

Several hours past

"Rin what are you still doing up?" Kagome asked opening the curtain between the two as Rin stared at the girl knowing something only she would know as she stuffed a paper further underneath her pillow. "Kagome, take my daughter with you. Take Kaede with you. Don't come back." Rin sighed

"But Rin-"

"Kagome. Take my daughter with you."

That was a last and final decision between the two it was obvious that Rin was going to give up she was determined. She was also the only one who knew something terribly dangerous was about to befall the village. For a second Kagome lost all will picked up the child with blind unthinking eyes and went to persuade Kaede to leave with her.

**Present Time**

Rin opened her eyes feeling a large pulse, as if she were scared, coming from her chest. Taking a sharp breath as if she hadn't no wasn't breathing. "Rin?" a voice whispered out of the foggy darkness...she felt so nervous as if that dream had been something so real to her, a hard decision. "I think there was a threat involved" her mind blazed with questions. It was probably true though that she had been threatened though knowing her track record.

"Rin" a voice stated as she felt herself suddenly moving too fast and suddenly being sat up and embraced in a tight hug a hand placed on her head as all she could see was darkness, her sight wasn't apparently working so she decided to use her other senses.

The noise around them suddenly sounded like being outside in the middle of the woods maybe the knight. No cars, or anything just frogs croaking in an eerie sound and crickets chirping. But what she did notice was two people's breath seeming as if they were scared toodeath over something.

The feelings she could feel something along the lines of dried water had run down her forehead and arms. Someone was keeping her in tight embrace she felt as if they held her any tighter she was going to struggle to breathe, their hand placed on the back of her head so she couldn't pull back to look at them. The smell was something familiar though...it smelled of something like she always thought would smell like home.

When I was finally let go I looked at a teary-eyed Persephone and Sesshomaru, the two people who I was beginning to get to know. "What happened?" Rin muttered looking at the two standing a little further away. "You were attacked Rin...well when I came here it looked more like a kidnapping...cause you seemed to be asleep at first and all." Persephone went on hollering in panic as Sesshomaru flinched at everything being put so bluntly towards Rin.

"Oh is that all that happened?" Rin smiled as Persephone shook her. "No that's not all that happened, it was a really bad situation, it's a bad thing if you can casually fling it off like this!" Persephone panicked. "We should get the police or something, personal detectives!" Persephone paced in the backyard. "You're going to wake everyone in the dorm up." Rin sighed as Sesshomaru looked at Persephone.

"Oh yeah I have school in the morning anyway." Persephone lied as she hurried away, she knew a surprisingly lot for how fast she apparently aged. "um...Sesshomaru..." Rin muttered as he looked down towards her. "I can't get up." she whispered unsure if he would hear her in the whisper as he suddenly scooped her up carrying her back to the dorm. "Rin. You've got to be more careful, that could've been just anybody." he sighed as she nodded holding tightly to his neck just in-case he might possibly drop her.

They finally made it up the steps as he kicked open the unlocked dorm, another figure emerged in a shadow-like figure approached the staircase gawking at the two. "Rin, you do realize who you're with, right?" Haku's voice stated as she whipped her head around too fast making her dizzy. "No...I mean what.." Haku looked as if either complete confusion anger or shock, maybe all at the same time. "What's wrong?" she managed to whisper as Haku looked her over making her feel self-consis after the big battle in the back of the dorm. "I came to check on you, and this is what I find!" Haku was probably flipping out from what she thought. She glanced at Sesshomaru who showed no signs of knowing more than she did. "Did he do that?" Haku quickly jumped to his own conclusions at that moment. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other not understanding why Haku was flipping out. "Rin don't be upset...but this has been my job for quite a long time." he sighed. "Wait what job?" Rin thought back to him the words being unneeded. Haku quickly removed his sword from it's container strapped to his back and removed something silver from his pocket.

"It's to protect people like you from people like him!"


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

He stared down at her struggling to believe it had happened, again. It wasn't supposed to be like that he was just out hunting whoever had targeted her. If they were after him they should've just stopped at one threat, an insult to his pride, but this was far worse. "Rin, wake up!" Persephone shouted tears running from her eyes and the loud shrieking as she shook Rin hurting both of their ears. "Persephone stop the awful shrieking" was all the words he could sum up to say towards the crying girl. It took all of his effort to say such simple words, such things echoing in his head that he would never say out loud. Persephone slowly halted her sobbing as the wind blew her hair around in the night.

His heart felt as it did over several years beyond what he wanted his memory to remember to recollect looking at the girl with a deathly pallor. "I'm going to try something similar to CPR..." Persephone's voice had changed it was more mature, demanding, and leader-like than before. She quickly switched her hands to positions of a hand clock, pressing down on Rin's chest several times. "get me: water, ice packs, and the medicine kit, I don't care where just get them fast!" Persephone stated flashing him extremely angry eyes.

He quickly brought out everything that was needed easily found. "Rin? Come on..." Persephone sighed quickly doing the CPR-type thing she had described previously with it's intricate instructions upon which he wasn't ready to think about. Several minutes later Persephone looked up at him the red fading into yellow from her eyes. "the rest of this is on her own. I can't do anymore" she whispered. "I understand."

"Hey, I don't want to tell Rin but..."

"spit it out"

"Thank you for both of you taking care of me all the time..but I'm going to move to America."

"When?"

"tomorrow."

**Rin's P.O.V.**

The words felt as if they were fading behind some sort of barrier. As Rin suddenly made a pulsing movement, drawing a sharp breath like she was coming up from swimming. "Rin!" he heard his voice state as Sesshomaru suddenly embraced her in a hug. This time he wasn't going to let her go. Not this time he was going to keep her as close he possible. Somehow he felt what the human Kagome stated as 'happiness'. "_how many times will you lose her before you learn your lesson?" _his thoughts echoed in his head. "No more." he stated out loud to himself as Persephone was excitedly trying to get Rin's attention.

He slowly and reluctantly let go of Rin who looked around in utter confusion. "What happened?" was the first words off of her lips. Persephone filled her quickly in on everything she needed to know and left. He picked up Rin quickly whom stated she couldn't stand. "_attachment...I guess that's what a human would call it...i'm getting myself into something stupid...but you know I probably thought that when I __**first **__met her...she's still here...__**I will not lose her **__**again**_**." **His thoughts pounded around in his head as he kept his complete composure.

"Rin, would you like to stay with me for now?" he asked as she looked up towards him eyes wide with shock, hope and a lot of other obvious emotions only replied physically with a nod. "I'll have to get my things first." Rin muttered taking the wet towel off of her forehead. He simply just nodded, keeping her closer than probably necessary under the excuse that the bandits might come back even though he could smell that they had left a long time ago. But the one thing that slipped by him was something he used to be used to having around, Kohaku.

Who none-other than him managed to be standing there looking at him with such hatred. Kohaku withdrew his sword and shiny silver toy: ""It's to protect people like you from people like him!"

"Kohaku, you have it wrong!" Rin shouted as Sesshomaru tightened his grip it was very likely if she tried to get down or made a sudden movement she'd get caught up in the crossfire. "What are you crazy?! I explained it all to you the other day!" Kohaku shouted.

"Not if I didn't understand any of it!" she remarked.

"Fine let me explain it...people like _him_." Kohaku paused and pointed the gun further towards Sesshomaru "are never good people." he sighed flicking off the sword.

"No! You're wrong he's been nothing but good to me! And oh my gosh is that blood on your sword?!" Rin shouted as everything Kohaku flicked off of his sword landed on the ground making darkening splotches on the ground in front of her door. "Stay on focus! People like him are people who took Melody and why your parents and siblings are dead!" Kohaku was practically screaming he was that angry.

"The KoHaku I remember was always understanding. What happened to you!" Rin suddenly snapped. "Kohaku? Does she know?" Sesshomaru thought to himself glancing at her.

"Haku, I don't understand why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly seeming to not notice what she just said.

"Rin, you've got to listen to me."

"no, no, I don't **have **to"

"I have enough of your pointless argument, if you have a problem with me take it up directly with me."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as Sesshomaru went to walk into the house Haku suddenly being dumbfounded as he knelt outside the door. "if I could just get rid of him she'd be safe." Haku thought to himself unsure what to do. "So where'd Persephone go?" Rin sighed as he placed her down on the couch and went into her bedroom where she instructed the emergency's bag was. "She left, her eyes were changing...she went to talk to Inuyasha about it." Sesshomaru replied plainly setting the bag down by the couch as he looked for proper bandages.

"will she back?" Rin asked as he stood a crossed from her (- in the living room) in the kitchen looking in the cabinet over the fridge. "no. Not for a long while anyway." Sesshomaru stated it was something that they both had to say out loud even though they could feel it within themselves that she wouldn't be back.

"What do you think about Melody?"

"I've been out looking for her."

"You would've thought since they didn't send a threat letter they wouldn't of wanted us to find her...like they didn't take her on purpose...but she seems to have been targeted the trip to the mall was at random"

"really?" several pots clanked down from unorganized cabinets.

"but if they wanted her on purpose they would've sent us like a hostage letter right?"

"they're trying to get us all psyched up so we give into their demands promptly."

There was some silence as Rin crossed her arms and looked behind her out onto the back porch window. "But for Melody, she's done so much for me...I would...I would give up everything for her...almost everything...there's one thing they can't have from me. And the list is growing by the second." she smiled. Sesshomaru looked up from packing various things for her, curious. "and what would that be?" he stated.

"You. Ever."


	37. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Rin blinked open her eyes as the sun beamed in through the slight whole between the two curtains that were drawn for the back porch. "I'll get the mail.." she muttered pulling the blanket off of her expecting to find Melody at the kitchen table eating only to find Kohaku Haku and Sesshomaru sitting at complete opposite ends of the island in the kitchen, probably doing death-glares at each other earlier. The room was completely silent as if no one was even in the house to begin with. The _parties, the sounds, the roaring music, Melody's laughter _all of it was a thing of the past. Rin stopped at the door pausing only long enough that the naked human eye couldn't see her sudden hesitation. "Melody's not here. They took her." her mind blazed as she shut the door behind her getting the mail in her slippers.

"I should probably just open it all out here." she thought looking towards the door wondering what the dorm students thought about Haku not returning and spending the night after going to check on her. "Those weirdo's no one even needs to wonder what they are thinking." Rin's smile twitched knowing what they were thinking. She glanced down at where Haku splashed off the sword glad that he had cleaned up his mess before it had a time to dry outside her door of all places.

There was only one piece of mail since she didn't get much mail unlike the other student. "It's probably this months bill." she told herself flipping the envelope over only to find it had not had a single detail written on the envelope. "Are you still looking for the pink-haired one? Here's a hint...Come to the town that knows no time...we'll be mad if you tell anyone else, just so you know." the most eerie thing scribbled on there after the 'we'll be mad' she sighed unsure what she had done to deserve such treatment by strangers.

"I've got to get dressed in the least." she thought to herself padding inside. "Is something wrong, Rin?" Haku said suddenly stated standing up. "uh, no...It's just this month's dorm bills have arrived...how about you go check your's?" Rin asked quickly as Haku nodded sent a glare at Sesshomaru quickly and padded out the door hurrying up the stairs just around the corner. "you know I haven't seen Au-Un in a while...he doesn't get lonely without anyone? I mean do you have to feed him?" Rin mumbled placing several things on a high shelf near her room.

"Rin."

"yes?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, the same manner you did KoHaku?"

"..."

Rin sighed unsure how to answer. "I'm sure you have a reason to do something this extravagant." he paused standing up and going to leave as he paused at the door seeming to be in great thought. The memories of the last time she 'disappeared' suddenly plaguing his mind as he glanced back at the girl holding the letter close to her chest trying to hide it.

"Don't hesitate to call when you need me."


	38. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"_The town that knows no time" _

Rin glanced down at the letter, if they knew no time what year of dress were they all wearing? They could've been wearing stuff from 1800s England or maybe even the warring states era Japan, what if they were indians? She glanced around at everything. How would she even leave in her disguise without the other students noticing? What class level should she pretend to be?

Rin's head quickly spun feeling as if it was almost like time-traveling with the exception of knowing what to do in which era. "wait, I don't even know if this place truly exsists." Rin whispered opening the envelope hoping for information as a papper fell out tied with pink string...not not string, it was Melody's hair it had to be, every time she rolled it in her fingers it appeared a different color in her hands.

" Don't question anything we are about to tell you. If you panic just think of this **all of it **as a game. We have encased this letter wrapped in Melody's hair so you wouldn't question exactally who kidnapped her. The almighty supposed "Lord" should've told the "princess" no I mean "Queen" that having friends without keeping them close at hand makes them a liability."

That was only the first paragraph, Rin let out a sigh trying to put it all together that this was happeing. "Well I'm not about to loose more people." Rin said starting to get on with the reading process of the letter.

"The town that knows no time, it a town that stays in the time zone of the England's most famous balls so that's were they think they are in time and place were they really are it only a little while outside your own town. It also took place during an extreme amount of witchhunts so it's not suggested that you bring anybody with you." The letter ended about there as Rin immediatally jumped up and ran to her closet. The letter also said they believed that the middle class was doing extremely well in that time confused town.

So she wouldn't have to dress like a peasent but play the part of the princess. "Come on, I should have something." she whispered paging through school uniforms and crawling into the bucket she kept locked away in the back of the closet. There it was a dress, a beautiful blue dress it was her mother's. "Thank you mom...i'm going to be the elder sisster now, Melody is always protecting me. It's time I return her favor." Rin whispered glancing at a picture that Sesshomaru must've accidentally dropped at the kitchen island. It was a simple happy picture.

From left to right: Sesshomaru, It was her next to him laughing and smiling looking so much older, further to the right was Inuyasha & Kagome, Kagome playing with Inuyasha's ears while he pretended to be aggravated, after that was a couple with several children running around at their feet and a child on their heads with a busy tail. Along wth them were several other people dressed in various outfits that you would never see around the town.

"Maybe, he visited this town before?" Rin glanced at the door wishing she didn't practically ask him to leave so she could ask him if she knew of this town that she was heading out to see. She glanced back at his face near his feet was that green creature he called "Jaken" she supposed his arms were crossed and an elder version of herself was laughing near him. He wasn't smiling but it didn't seem like he **wasn't **enjoying himself.

"What if he knew my mother? What if this is one of my lost memories?" her mind blazed as she shook her head. "Ask him later." she stated putting it in a picture frame so it wouldn't get ruined on the table near a note. "That should be good enough." she smiled as she slipped on a dress formfitted to her shape. "I'm going to die in this corset." she mummbled to herself tightening it herself now knowing why there was supposidly always so many maids for the middle class.

Next went on the dress It was a beautiful blue, it showed a little too much of her endowedment for her liking as it made a square-shape around her chest, but it showed her hour glass shap perfectly. The rest of it sprawled out around her in a huge poof with a ballroom look. "Flats or heels" she mummbled to herself grabbing the flats no one would see those under that dress anyway.

She locked the door placing the 'out for now/too sick for school' sticker on her dorm as she ran down the stairs the sun was barely up so no one would be up yet as her flats made loud clicks down the stairs, her necklace shown in the darkness of the side of the dorm.

She ran towards the direction of the town careful to aviod theives when she finally arrived looking at the baren outskirts of town right through the pathway of the woods still going straight and ignoring the road ways you could find a town that was practically ancient in it's intricate details. That's were Rin was now. "Thank god I wore the flats." she whispered to herself after several hours of walking.

"It's like a barrier." she whispered to herself looking at a wall that was the color of the northern lights yet in a liquid-like form as she placed her hand up to the dome that surrounded the massive city. "It's kind-of funny feeling." she whispered as someone ran out of the bushes. "That's dangerous people from our era shouldn't touch that!" a child shouted at her as hands spurted out in the colors of the wall grabbing her wrists and dragging her in so fast she couldn't make out any pictures that were flying by her face.

Suddenly she found herself in the middle of that entire city. "Did you hear about the big ball tonight? I hear everyone is going to be there." Females whispered excitedly. "You know i'm too old and courted already to frantinize at a ball!" one laughed flicking her fan at the other. "I feel dizzy." Rin whispered to herself falling over in the middle of the street.

"Mame, Mame...please wake up." Rin slowly opened her eyes glancing around the small cottage. "Are you alright?" a fuzzy details of a girl with pink hair slowly became clearer. "Melody!?" Rin sat up to quickly grabbing the girl's arms as she flinched shaking her head. "Sorry, no Melody here only Ayame." she laughed as the color came into more view it was more red than pink at all.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered still finding it hard to breathe. "That corset your wearing is too tight, no matter how cute the village men say your feightening may be it's still dangerous to your health." Ayame told her shaking her head as Rin managed to some how loosen her own corset. "okay now that's that." Ayame said coming back in with a cup of water. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "um...I was looking for my sister." Rin lied well it wasn't an exact lie Melody was like her sister and she was looking for her. "You smell just like Kagome and Inuyasha." Ayame muttered moving so she could sit on the end of the bed Rin just realized she was placed in.

"You know them?" Rin said in shock feeling like jolting forwards but not having enough strength to move after what happened. "yeah, last time I saw those two they just got married." she smiled. "I'm looking for their granddaughter...I couldn't bring myself to tell them I let her get kidnapped." Rin cried unsure why she was so afraid of this girl and yet felt so much trust at the same time.

"Their graddaughter?!" Ayame was on the floor suddenly laughing hysterically tears pricked at her eyes. "It took them forever to decide just to have a child they can't have a granddaughter already...it's just not possible...I saw them last week their child was only like five." Ayame laughed hysterically. Rin's eyes went wide, no one here was going to be able to help her anyway. They all thought Kagome and Inuyasha just moved out of this town not too long ago with their first child. She withdrew a breath fearing what was to come. For a girl that knew nothing of the past what would happen to her if she went to:

"_The town that knows no time." _


	39. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Rin, Rin wake up." the girl with the red-braided hair, Ayame, shook her awake. Rin glanced out the window it was the middle of the night what could be so important? "You're dressed for the ball aren't you?" she smiled slipping heels on. "Yeah, sure" Rin muttered carefully putting on the flats. Here she was in the middle of a town who knew no time, believed they were in 1600s dancing happy England inside of some sort of barrier or curse, with no help at all.

After a long carriage ride and several flights of stairs they had finally arrived at the castle brimming in beauty. "I'll see you, don't talk to too many you talk funny for this era." she laughed. Although Ayame had never known of Kagome's own 'world' it didn't mean she was averse to the thought of time travelers. So Rin sat down, hands folded in silence observing everyone until someone took her hand and dragged her out of her seat into dance.

'They'll think somethings wrong. A pretty girl, sitting there with that look on her face." a man sighed as she glanced up at him. Everything immediately contradicted itself in her head. "Run away. It's fine, he's safe. He's evil. Try and figure it all out. Run/stay." everything was all screaming in her head at the same time. She struggled to pull her hand away as he kept it tighter as if he knew her first reaction would to be to run from him. "Rin...what's my name?" he stated quickly. Silence continued as cold dread rose up her neck from being bereft from her precious memories.

The sweet atmosphere full of daur energies. "...Ko...Koga..." Rin muttered as his hand tightened around her hand the more she tried to flee remembering being taught of several thousand witch trials in school. "What are you doing here?" was the first thing he said his eyes looking almost angry in an intricate way. "I don't know you." she whispered as he nodded. "yes you do. You wouldn't forget me...someone you hate so much." he muttered continuing the endless steps.

"You aren't forgetting memories, you're not bereft of memories. They either just aren't yours or they are just abridged." he stated as they did a complete spin. "Koga, that's your name right?" he just nodded as she glanced away. "So what is my link to you, every single time I look at you my brain screams either run or I'll be alright." she whispered as Koga glanced down at her the music sounded so empty as if it had been playing the same tune the same night over and over again.

"It might not make sense if I explain it to you how you are now." he sighed as they slid right the whole time she was wishing it was someone else instead. She knew who he was as a flash of white hair grew in her mind she shook her head. It wouldn't do her any good to get lost while trying to find Melody. "Explain it to me." Rin stated with sudden courage.

"To sum it up, I was the one who killed you the first time."


	40. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Several steps through the dance as everything around them continued on not noticing the difference through the night.

"Rin."

"what?"

"here. there is no tomorrow, everyone wakes up the next day and does what they did the previous day." Koga stated as she glanced around. "But Ayame found me, she didn't do that yesterday." she replied. "And thank you, she'll be able to leave if she can find the barrier because you've come in the barrier from after this curse started." He sighed.

"How come you haven't left if you know the barriers here? Why this timezone?" Rin asked. "Rin you've got 3 days until the barrier affects you. To answer your questions: I wasn't part of the curse but I can't leave because it's been changed so I have to stay repeating the same scene over and over with Ayame. The barrier has us on a loop it's like a curse, it is a curse. And don't know why. Meet me here tomorrow." he stated as something shifted, Rin blinked, and he was gone she was now all alone.

"Koga? Koga?" she shouted glancing around as someone came up to her. "That guy? He's has such a good business, but that playboy's reputation is poor." some lady trying to make talk laughed. "He's changed so much." Rin shook her head clicking out onto the porch.

"Ayame!"

"No, Koga we've been over this for at least several hundred years!" Ayame shouted clicking her foot looking severely aggravated. "Ayame you know what happens when you say that!" he scolded her whom shook her head quickly. "I miss the good days these _humans _are in our home destroying it without mercy! Our allies are next what about them?" Ayame was almost seeming reduced to tears. "Ayame, it's going to be alright." Koga struggled believing in his own words. "They're starting with witch hunts! Screw our reputations we've got to leave while we can!" Ayame shouted. "I won't let them take you." he suddenly turned down his voice pulling her into embrace. "Koga, we both know you can't protect me with the way I am." her voice was almost like a frail whisper surrounded by the plants they once loved dearly. "they will go after redheads like me." Ayame said holding up a strand of hair as he placed his head on her forehead.

"I just don't want to admit it...I hoped so badly that the rest of the humans were like the one's from Kagome's village." Koga mumbled under his breath in the beautiful moonlight. She glanced up towards him. "Maybe it's time...our family it's all left...our mountains have been destroyed...maybe it's time..." Ayame whispered as Koga looked down at her as she continued to whisper.

"Maybe it's time we disappeared too."


	41. Chapter 37

**Author's note: had a bad day...so you get a super duper long chapter because writting makes me happy...please don't hate how long it is.**

**Chapter 37**

Her mind pounded as she struggled running through the darkness constantly looking behind her for whatever was chasing her. The darkness of the forest ever trapping her as she struggled to discover where she was running in the first place. As she hit something hard feeling hands wrap around her sleeves, she looked up to find Sesshomaru staring down at her. Tears streaming down from her eyes as her heart pounded as if something was broken inside her mind all bottled up and hidden from her when she was awake. "They're chasing me!" The feeling was echoing inside of her head but the words wouldn't come out no matter what she did. Instead it was him who began to speak. "Rin. You know _I _can never love you. I have two reasons to tell you. But only two" the words somehow seemed insensitive and closed off from what they really were saying.

***Thud***

"Oh my gosh, what should I do?" a female's voice panicked as Rin slowly opening her mind to heels almost dancing in the panic looking to and fro for some help. "Where's the town's nearest doctor? Who is this girl's parents?" the voice was surprisingly feminine for being Ayame. Rin pulled herself up to standing. "No, no i'm truly alright." Rin did her best impression of the voices throughout the city. "Come with me." Ayame stated quickly grabbing her wrist and dragging her to her house. "Extreme kindness to guests is highly normal around here." Ayame smiled as she shut the door. "I noticed you smell like Kagome and Inuyasha...have you seen them around?" Ayame said pressing her back to the door.

"I was looking for their granddaughter!" Rin stated not understanding why she had to explain herself once again. "They just barely had their first child!" Ayame was laughing hysterically. "You must be hallucinating from probably being so sick." Ayame laughed heading into the kitchen to get her a wet cloth. "A different room...but didn't I explain all of this yesterday?" Rin whispered in confusion as she stood up heading over to the calendar. "It started over again." Rin whispered in shock pulling away from the calendar in fear almost stumbling over a chair Ayame had left out in the middle of the room for some reason or another.

"What's the matter?" Ayame asked as Rin shook her head sitting on the floor. "It's been a while since I've sat on the floor...everyone lately has been so worried about the witch hunts everyone's acting like they are all each other." Ayame shook her head. "Are you scared of the witch hunts?" Rin whispered. "Of course not, i'm completely innocent." her voice wavered as she looked towards the door as if waiting for some force to burst through the doors and scream 'lies'.

"I wonder where my husband went." Ayame paced around the house suddenly. "That's so young to be married." Rin looked up at Ayame who quickly sat down. "Where are you from?" Ayame began. "A little past Kagome's original time." the words moved off of her tongue slowly and easily as if she knew just what to say. "She's not in this time either huh?" Ayame glanced at the door again. "Ayame, you've got to leave! I've met Koga he says you can escape now!" Rin stated suddenly glancing at the girl who flinched back.

"We both know I can't just leave this city." she laughed "I've got responsibilities" she whispered. "Rin, still too young to understand like normal." she continued looking at the door as if she was truly waiting for someone to come home. "Are they to this husband of yours?" Rin asked trying to convince Ayame to leave so she wouldn't continue her curse of ever repeating days.

"yeah...even if he's a lying cheating bastard..." Ayame's face suddenly turned pissed off. "In all times too! He's going to be attacked on a witch hunt or something!" Ayame jumped up in rage over just the thought quickly sitting back down. "we agreed to try to live amongst humans for Kagome's sake, but whenever we argue he goes out and flirts amongst everyone." she sighed as Rin picked up the note on the table.

"koga never actually was anywhere in this town on this night...he was here for a brief hour, right before twelve." Rin whispered looking at the note labeled of the day several hundred years ago when everything stopped saying of how they say him around 7-9 flirting with maidens of the town. Ayame's eyes snapped open as Rin begun explaining what she could understand. "Koga's been forced to stay near this town and out of everyone's sights so he doesn't turn into thin air in front of everyone and be transported to where you are to watch your suffering tears over and over." Rin whispered as Ayame looked super confused.

"he's been watching your suffering for hundreds of years and every morning he starts over." Rin whispered. "He's told me of how much he wishes his actions were different but no matter how much he tries to change them while everything is happening it's like being trapped in a shell." Rin explained. "what happens?" Ayame asked knowing that Rin knew what would go down later into the night.

"He listens to you every night in immense pain of thinking betrayal...and to you wishing away your existence." Rin finally spoke up stating as Ayame begun to cry. "I don't know what to do." she cried. "Go home Ayame...go home!" Rin felt a strange feeling well up inside of her as she concentrated really hard on sending her back. As Ayame lit up turning orange slowly floating above the floor. "are you a witch?" Ayame glanced down at her it wasn't fear that lit up her eyes, it was curiosity that lit up that girl's eyes. Rin shook her head no. "I have a feeling even when I have this curse broken i'll see you again." She laughed Rin blinked and she was gone.

"Now that's that...what do I do?" Rin wondered curling her feet closer into herself, there was no reason for her to be there. Koga was going to be fine since Ayame was fine at least she assumed. "Okay time to search for Melody." she smiled getting up and brushing herself off as she glanced at the table. Ayame had left a list of theories the town had on who was a witch and who wasn't.

"Number one females who right, have green eyes, or red hair. Seems easy enough to memorize." Rin mumbled opening the refridgerator wondering if it was safe to eat the food that had been recycled for a lot of years. "Well it is the start of a new day." Rin muttered picking up the apple. As she suddenly remembered her dream. "_I can never love you" _his voice pounded in her head. For some reason the words continued echoing in her head "It shouldn't bother you, you barely know the guy." she whispered to herself wandering around the house. 'knock, knock, knock'

Rin glanced at the door still sitting on the floor an inner-feeling telling her not to answer the door no matter what as the knocking grew louder and louder. "She's always home at this hour!" someone shouted outside the door as Rin brushed herself off, standing up, and gently opened the door. "umm...hello? can I help you?" Rin asked looking at a messenger with papers held up high in front of their eyes. "There has been a sudden reported increase in witches therefore leading to several new laws until this problem is dealt with. No new people especially teenagers allowed inside the village." the man paused to look up at her and suddenly burst out into a screech.

"Witch! What have you done with our precious Ayame!"

"No I didn't do anything I swear!"

"SWEARING! Everyone please remain calm and back away slowly while others move in to restrict her movements."

"No, I'm not a witch."

Everyone turned towards her with glares of death women pulling their children quickly away and men coming towards them with eerie lecherous glares. "No!" Rin shouted slamming and locking the door as she shrunk down to behind the door tears leaking from her eyes as she attempted to stop the sound of panic that came from her voice. "Should I call him?" she glanced up at the door being pounded in from behind her head. "No...they may have died hundreds of years ago but their still only humans...sad lonely lost confused humans...you know how that feels." Rin glanced up at the pounding door.

"There's got to be a back door." Rin whispered placing a chair and dragging several things over to slow the rioters down from getting inside. "Remember if they notice you they'll be able to break their daily things they did constantly." Rin told herself not sure now if that was a good or a bad thing.

"come on..." Rin whispered to herself jumping the couch with some effort and fiddling the back door open. It had been several minutes of running before she made it to the castle again. "If Melody's up here, she has to be here." Rin thought glancing at the rioters go in all different directions as she stormed the castle. "Who's this here?" someone turned towards her as she finally made it to the top of the castle. "I got lost on the way to the ball!" Rin shouted in panic as the sun began setting. "Oh silly that's in the main castel!" the man laughed leading her into the castle and down the stairs where they passed by a girl.

"...wait...Melody!" Rin turned towards her as Melody looked back at her with a dead stare. "it's me, I've been looking for you forever!" Rin smiled feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Sir! That's the girl currently accused of being a witch!" a knight ran up towards them as Rin grabbed Melody's hand and begun running. "Melody please run! I've been searching for you forever!" Rin shouted as the girl sped up just because of momentum. The girl slowly nodded as if she hadn't reacted with anything and was only walking the halls for days on end.

Finally out of the castle they ran towards the gates through the garden which showed the direction of the castle. As they thudded into a knight at the front castle gate. "Please, please, don't stop me!" Rin could feel the fear coming to the surface the need to shout for him becoming louder and louder. As she suddenly looked up towards someone who looked vaguely like him except the long white hair was strapped up into a thin ponytail and not a single mark on his face. "I can tell you're innocent...be careful in this timezone" he smiled opening the gate. "It was nice to see you two from the future...I guess hope really doesn't fade away." the man smiled it wasn't really easy to understand how he knew he just did and so they didn't question it and kept running. "I want to get her home...I want to get her home." Rin could feel her desire to retrieve her friend grow stronger and stronger in her heart as she glanced back at Melody's monotone eyes hoping they would adjust to be full of emotions soon.

Soon it was Melody who was the one who was glowing, turned orange, and disappeared in a blink. "See that!? Anybody see that? That girl just destroyed one of the fair castle's precious maidens!" the villagers jeered. "No! She's safe, she never belonged here in the first place!" Rin struggled to explain backed into a corner her heel slipping off of the cliff as somewhere along the line they had gotten a hold of torches, knives, and pitchforks. Rin glanced down to see the hem of her dress being lit on fire stumbling back as she fell of the cliff. "Death to the witch!" they were jeering.

"Sesshomaru!"


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Rin blinked open her eyes glancing around, as Sesshomaru set his foot down on the ground quite gracefully for catching two females who had just fallen placing them carefully on the grass. First Melody who he had scooped up in his left arm and letting Rin place her foot on the ground. "You're different.." Rin whispered as she squinted her eyes trying to deceifer how he had changed.

"thank you." she whispered blushing quickly as she fixed her hair...he rescued her again, it was almost embarrassing if she wasn't too busy being relieved. "what era are you from?" he asked looking at both of them. Melody was asleep on the ground, well at least that's what it looked like sleep from shock. "umm...21st century?" Rin stated extremely confused. "that long huh? It'll be some time then...are you actually born a witch in that era?" he hesistated before adding the last part. "No...no...it's just I ran into this liquid like thing." she whispered remembering. "It's a barrier...that means i'm just a memory here." he sighed as she looked up for his explanation quickly he continued on. "it's like a memory except anything that goes in here for a certain amount of time gets stuck in this time, to start over and over...only people who are extremely powerful can make them." He sighed.

"Is that anything like Persephone's time barrier?" Rin asked. "Who's Persephone?" he said as she shook her head. "No, never mind."

"Only in your time am i memory, in your time this will become one of my memories once you leave." he seemed to be almost done explaining. "But to me this is all right now." Rin sighed as he nodded. "The witch has summoned a Yokai!" the villagers all screamed and ran around at the top of the cliff. "We should be leaving now." he stated as Rin through Melody's arm over her shoulder struggling to carry her as they walked quickly to the other side of the woods. Sesshomaru quickly picked Melody up wrapping his right arm around her waist as he pulled Rin forwards. "We're probably going to have to walk faster." she could hear his voice was struggling to stay monotone. Rin glanced at the pathway they were walking feeling further relieved from Melody's weight. "I'm not sure, he looks and sounds like he's both happy and afraid.." It wasn't easy walking along in silence.

"They're just over here!" the humans shouted as Sesshomaru looked around either ticked or in shock that someone had caught up to them.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

He looked back at her as if something was wrong slowly realizing it wasn't exactly wrong it was just different. He had forgotten too quickly of her other death. "What's the matter?" she asked at his peculiar look. "Never mind, who's this girl?" he asked swiftly as she struggled to keep up with his steps even though it felt like he was possibly going slow for her. "She's your grand-niece" Rin answered quickly. "surprising..." he said as Rin waited for the rest of the sentence which never came so she quickly assumed it was 'for him to have 3 generations'. "how'd you get into this situation?" Sesshomaru glanced at her it was obvious that after she left he was hoping to see her again somehow it pained her to remember her first encounter with him, happy that she had met him but not happy because of her running away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "Don't say unnecessary words Rin." he sighed. "It's going to be really necessary in the future, and thank you I don't say it enough to you." Rin stated stopping in her rush of things that she needed to be sure he knew just in case she was never able to get it all out. He glanced back at her as if to tell her to keep moving and quickly. "Wait how do you know my name? Was I in this era?"

"Not really...I knew you a long time ago."

"How old are you?"

There was silence. "Not the best to say...umm" Rin quickly changed the topic this felt like a zone that wasn't quite comfortable for the two. "Rin, if they catch up to us...Take Melody and run." he stated. "why? I trust you" she smiled as she thought she saw a twitch of a smile on his face but he quickly hid it in his intricate farce. "This town it's been on everyone's 'to-avoid' lists so I came to investigate turns out they have been very good in targeting the actual demons living in this land." he stated. "So is that why Haku and you hate each other? He's somehow a yokai hunter and you're a yokai?" she asked as he looked back. "Haku? As in Kohaku?" he sighed. "I called him that once by accident but i'm not really sure why." she shrugged as he nodded. "It's more complicated than that." he sighed remembering Kohaku roaming the lands with him along with his little group as he set Melody down near a tree. "Stay close to her." he said as Rin nodded drawing her feet in near the tree he was just standing in the middle of the field it looked so random to a human until the other's appeared he quickly drew his sword.

They were completely surrounded.


	43. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Rin glanced around at the violent people around them with dark ambitions tainting the riot's eyes. Struggling not to imagine what would happen if they were eventually were caught what would happen to the her, what would happen to them? "I can at least give him a bit of relief!" Rin deceided turning to Melody who was looking around in a foggy gaze, just awakening. "Melody get some help." Rin whispered picking up her hand, concentrating, and then she suddenly faded away from the world. "she absorbed one of the castle's daughters!" the villagers panicked. "Rin!" Sesshomaru turned quickly suddenly moving swifter as he helped her up. "if you sent Melody back already why not yourself?" he asked quickly. "But everyone else here!" Rin whispered. "None of them are as important as your life! They may be memories by they can still kill you here!" he stated it was but sweet words that resonated with anger as if she said she didn't care for her own life. "It's not that I haven't thought about it but I know what it's like to be missing memories!" Rin shouted almost angry.

"You're missing memories?" he asked quickly bouncing into the sky as she took a quick glance down and then back again. "LOTS!" she sighed and then buried her face in his shirt. "no wait i'm so sorry" she stated suddenly recoiled staring at him as he glanced away as they were suddenly tugged down. His face brushed acrossed with a sudden hint of anger she hadn't remember seeing in her own time. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly. "Who would I be if I was hurt by simply this?" he stated green lighting up from his nails, claws? As it went down shredding the rope wrapped around his ankle.

"So they really are hunting...things they shouldn't be.."Rin whispered as he nodded. "What kind of memories are you missing?" he asked as he set down somewhere outside a house, it was a small peaceful looking house at the edge of the forest almost as if it had been hand built with lots of love and devotion, but there wasn't too many things that struck anything about class level at all on the house, everything was just made of wood or grass. "Your house?" Rin whispered as he shook his head. "It once belonged to a very distant relative of mine, she passed away nearly last year." he sighed as Rin walked in. This was a place of someone's many important memories she would have to tread lightly.

"You didn't answer my question." he sighed as she followed him into the kitchen as he looked through the jars of food it was almost quizzical. "I don't know I can't tell if their happy or sad or anything...it's just sometimes when i'm walking through the streets people will grab my wrist and insist they know me." she sighed following him as he finally set some square boxes down on the counter. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she asked as he pulled more ingredients from various cabinets as she stared at the boxes unsure of what they even were.

"cooking, these are supposedly the cabinets that my long-distant aunt kept food for humans in." he sighed as she picked one up. "are they to your distaste?" he glanced up. "No it's just I don't know what they are and can you even cook?" she asked turning her head sideways. "Is that uncommon in your land?"

"For a demon to cook? Probably much less a male? You know all those old age ways are apparently from around where I am." she sighed as he nodded. "then prepare to watch something you haven't seen." he said as she blinked "_was he trying to __**joke?**_" it somehow sounded alien to her ears. "if this is a memory why would I have to eat?" she asked aloud. "you're still here physically." he said going acrossed the kitchen as she nodded.

She glanced at her hands wondering "if all of my work here is done, why am I still here? Why can't I send myself home?" she thought as an orange veil surrounded her hands and then practically exploded in her face. "why won't it work?" she whispered as Sesshomaru set down a bowl on the table. "You've built a tolerance for that power." he said as she looked up at him as he paused before explaining as one would when they don't have guests often. "I have poison coursing through my veins, therefore it is very hard for me to be affected by poison, that power is something inside of you so you've built a tolerance just in-case it was potentially harmful to your body." he said pulling up a second chair as she picked up the fork to eat.

"What's your family like?" he asked after a while glancing out the window. "I'm not too sure." she mumbled placing the fork back in the food for someone who probably never cooked for himself, much less a human, the food was delightfully good. "I mean they were killed a while ago, but it's alright I've got a new family now I've got you, Kohaku, Melody, even the other day you introduced me to Inuyasha and Kagome." Rin smiled. "I did that?" he glanced at her as she nodded.

They weren't a bad family she loved living with them everyday with them kept her heart from breaking of being so lost. Whenever she thought of them all's Rin could remember was Melody's laughing smile and the words 'welcome home' all the time, Sesshomaru always appearing when she needed him even sometimes she didn't, and then Kohaku someone she had just begun to acknowledge the one with all of her memories and thoughts it wasn't much to go on but she had apparently to known him a long time.

But somehow it was still barely enough,

to keep the pain

of the missing memories far

**away.**

**Author's note: you guys like how I did the ending? It kind of reminds me of an hour glass...and oh Sesshomaru telling a joke hmmm that somehow sounds odd to me to. Your lazy author started writing in the middle of the school day so I wasn't able to finish until **_**long**_** after she got home. SUGGESTION TO READS: send me songs you like, songs you just found, songs, songs, songs, Youtube links preferably or just listing them like the name of the song and band. Music helps me write and be inspired! ;)**


	44. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It twas late into the night when he showed her to her own room. "What about the effects of the shield? It will be going on the third day I've been here." Rin asked turning around in the doorway. "Fret not one who acts as if a child, the barrier has changed it's side effects no longer remain, time is continuing to tick forward as you saw the villagers didn't do what they did yesterday." he reassured her as she nodded confused. "I'm not a child.." she struggled to argue with him. "Be pleased with being a child, in my eyes you are but yet a child again." he said hesitated but quickly patted her on the head and walked away as if to insist she _was _indeed a child. She paced towards the bed and somehow fell asleep extremely easily although flustered in the face. Closing her eyes Rin fell into a dream.

"Rin darling, Rin where have you gone?" her mother's voice softly and playfully called for her. Everything seemed somehow foggy as she pushed herself up to walk around barefoot. "Rin it's your mother honey where have you gone?" her mom called again. "I'm here...I'm here." she shouted running forwards through the fog layered with brown ground. "You've been lost for so long." her mom laughed hugging her as Rin smiled pressing her face into the warmth of her mother that she had long forgotten. "No mom it's been you who was the one who has been missing..." Rin whispered. "I'm sorry honey" she sighed as she gently guilded her hand through Rin's hair which had become tangled throughout the day in the 1800 century town. "I missed you...um what did our house look like? what was Dad like? what about my brothers? How is everyone?" Rin asked glancing up at her mom.

*Awake*

A fading quiet presence clicked open the door to the ever passive Rin who was already out like a light, as yellow eyes quickly glanced at her, checking on her as they noticed something. "mom..." she whispered as a silver glistening liquid slipped quietly down her eyelashes and past her cheek instead of joy that a human usually keeps when they see their mother she looked as if she were in an immense amount of sadness.

*Rin's dream*

"I missed you...um what did our house look like? what was Dad like? what about my brothers? How is everyone?" Rin asked glancing up at her mom. Terror suddenly ran through Rin's entire body jumping back on impulse. "You aren't my mom...where's your face?!" she shouted looking at the woman with no-face. "It's okay...soon you'll be joining us..." her mom _giggled _like an eerie child as she smiled a ton of fangs suddenly exposed. "mom, i'm learning to finally be happy alive, I have friends now Persephone, Melody, Kohaku, Sesshomaru...even my teacher is starting to like me...I'm not ready to die." she stated backing up slowly. "too bad."

"NOOOOOOO!" Rin shrieked watching as an arm stretched out in front of her reaching for something as she sat up with sudden force her face completely soaked as she found herself suddenly wrapped in tight embrace the flash of white letting her know who was there. Sesshomaru had come in to check on her and was now sitting on her bed from her outburst holding her in tight embrace. "Oh my gosshhhh...I don't want to...I'm not ready to die yet..." Rin whispered practically choking on her words as tears gushed from her face.

"It's going to be alright, Rin."


	45. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Slowly touching the ground with the tips of her toes, she pulled herself up and glanced around. It was a strange world with confusing rules. It was hard for her to understand how time was working here. But somehow she was still there. "Sesshomaru?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes as she begun walking about the house, being alone probably wasn't the best option here for all she knew the place would become a monster too. But somehow she seemed to be doing 'okay', if that's what she were to call it, with what most people would've called "monsters".

"I wonder if they have showers yet?" Rin muttered to herself glancing around although her dorm was considerably big, for a dorm at least, this house dwarfed it in size as expected. "This isn't as easy as calling Melody, she just always knows." Rin sighed "_he's not in the house currently." _the shadow said appearing. "And who would you be?" Rin asked glancing at it remembering that this wasn't the first time she had heard or seen this shadow. "I traveled here with you just in case you were asking." it laughed at her as she glanced at it. "So are you a good or a bad guy?" Rin asked crossing her arms it was best to test the boundaries first.

"Hmmm let me think about that one..." there was a brief silence as Rin pondered why Sesshomaru wasn't in the house, well at least close enough to the house that he could hear her. Glancing around Rin felt her hand slide to her hip where the gunshot wound from 'fake' Melody still remained. "I forgot about that.." she whispered staring down at it.

"It hurts doesn't it? Having something you cared for betray you." the shadow leaned on the wall crossing it's silhouette arms.

"She didn't betray me that was a fake!"

"it still hurt you in the heart more." the dark shadow said pointing from her bullet wound to her heart. "I'll get over it."

"That's a lie, you'll always remember it."

"Rin are you talking to someone?" Sesshomaru asked walking in the front door as Rin realized she was standing in the front hallway arguing with what looked like a wall to him. "Um no...it's just.." _a shadow that i'm not sure is good or evil oh, it tells me things but ya know it might be just to upset me. _"I'll sound crazy" Rin thought to herself turning to him with a smile. "Welcome home." she laughed recognition showed slightly in his eyes as if he had remembered something.

He nodded a small smile on his face as he walked into the room. "Yeah Rin" he sighed with a small smile on his face. "_It's alright to smile, anyone would, after having their friend taken away for so long, anyone would."_ he thought pacing into the living room as Rin followed. Things played around in her mind as she wondered who she should be. "Rin, always be yourself...and only your self..." her mom's _actual _voice whispered to her as she smiled. No way was her mother violent and scary, not if she protected her so many times.

"I need to find a way to travel through time and actually meet my family." Rin whispered placing her hand on her chin sitting at the kitchen table as Sesshomaru walked around trying to put food away. "She had the oddest of ingredients." he muttered as Rin glanced at yesterday's supplies of food. Rin smiled rolling a jar over wondering what was inside of it for the 1800s era. Only one or two things were written on it the first was completely blurred but she looked down at the second thing.

"Effects on humans: causes nightmares fused with hopes."

"he should've really been paying attention.." Rin laughed glancing up wondering how he was actually feeling...to make a strange mistake like that was unlike him, but maybe he was just nervous she would disappear again. Her smile fell of course she would have to disappear again back to her own time through the barrier that brought her here back to all of that world's joys and dangerous.

And there was no one who knew this better then, Sesshomaru himself.

**Author's note: I was planning on finishing it soon but then I remembered the shadow and the voice talking to Rin, and I still have a lot of things unfinished and unanswered so this story might run till summer...sadly my brains already thinking about what to do with the sequel (if I ever finish this) anyway I'm actually loving this story and I love all of my commenters (you help me remember stuff and catch things I just thought most people would skip over, thank you) remember as long as at least one person needs you that's at least one reason to keep on going. By the way the shadow had an appearance back at chapter 21.19. I like the ending but because I ran out (I'll do my best to update tomorrow) I'll even right during school. So please stick with me...thank you all of my reviewers, commenters, and everyone else if at least one chapter brings someone joys or squeals like other people's writing does for me I feel like I've done my job properly. **


	46. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It was a simple quiet time as Rin looked over at Sesshomaru not showing that cooking was truly some science to him and as if he just didn't get it, somehow that made her smile. "You're quiet." he stated as she looked up towards him , his silver hair following in his trail as he walked about. "Maybe the living room would be more interesting to sit around in?" Rin thought just sitting there at the table somehow didn't seem to suit the two. And he wasn't sitting it was more like nervous pacing around the kitchen.

"Do you want to go into town?" he suddenly turned around asking. As Rin nodded strangely ever since she had stepped foot in there she had been feeling the need to leave, luckily once they left they would never be back there again. "Um, is it alright to go into town like this and while they're hunting witches?" Rin muttered as he glanced back at what she was wearing. "Jaken." he stated as a little imp ran into the room.

"yes, mi lord?" it asked looking up past it's beak. "Get Rin's outfits out." he said looking down at the creature whom hadn't noticed her yet. "Are you sure mi lord? It's not my place, but every time you get those out you can't keep them out for long without seeming upset." Jaken stated as Sesshomaru went to speak. "Jaken, you should look higher than your own height."

"Are you happy mi lord?" Jaken tilted his head as she swung her chair around looking at the creature that had gone flying the room in her high school once during a school invasion right before she had found Persephone. "Well, it's finally nice to meet you." Rin smiled lowering herself to his level to try and shake hands with him. After a few minutes of panic, mass confusion, relief, and tears from Jaken he finally took her hand and shook it. "Rin I can't believe...are you sure she's not a trick?" he asked. "to her we're the tricks, she needs to go home." Sesshomaru stated as Jaken brought her a dress that was easier to move around in, so Rin headed to the bathroom and threw the dress on.

Walking back out the door clicked quietly. "Do you plan on going back to my time with me?" Rin asked looking at the shadow who was awaiting her outside only a few features becoming slowly recognize-able like a shadow with the sun. A jaw, the smile, they were both barely visible lined with the skin color the rest completely dark and black. "of course, who would be stupid enough to mess up the life of just a memory?" he laughed his voice was now more determined and deeper then when the shadow had first appeared. "Why am I the only one who can see and hear you?" she sighed there was something thrilling? No that wasn't the right word menacing was probably closer about him now.

"being in this world of memories feels like it's giving me more power." it whispered as she looked at it. "So is there a problem with you?" she sighed trying to make some decent conversation. "Kind of like that yeah." it remained silent when she finally got back to Sesshomaru and Jaken, they seemed to be busy in conversation as Jaken said something at Sesshomaru. "Hey...are we ready?" Rin asked still wondering why it was now safe to go into the town. "yes. There's a second town inside the barrier so it should be alright for us to go there." he stated as she nodded glancing at her outfit through the mirror.

It was an extremely cute outfit, especially for being white. It was a simple short sleeved, v-neck dress that rose just above her knees which was supposed to be uncommon for that era and then around her waist was a golden bow, what she was wearing was simple wooden flats.

"Are you coming?" he asked as she turned around and ran after him chasing him out the door. After several minutes of flying they had set down near a field as they all got off of Au-Un she quickly thanked Au-Un and they left Jacken with him. "Where's this town?" Rin asked after several minutes of walking through nothing but grassy field on a rapid rate towards a cliff.

"what do you think of your time?" Sesshomaru asked looking over the cliff as if he was remembering something. "It's fine but glass is on the ground everywhere and i'm constantly loose-ing my shoes but you know how that is." she laughed as he looked up at her as if she had said something odd. "but either way you have people waiting for you back in your own time don't you?" he said. "It's true..." she whispered. "i'll see you again." he said as she turned to him, she was already standing in front of him, turning around to face him he lifted his hand and pushed her off of the cliff.

Sliding back her brain roared in confusion "_he wouldn't do that no matter what, he wouldn't just shove me off of a cliff." _but no matter what the thought process was it didn't even register until afterwards as red ribbon like threads came off of her and her body reacted too late finding that he had pushed her through the barrier backwards breaking it so she wouldn't be able to return to that world. "That's not fair!" Rin shouted to the sky it wasn't fair to him, it was just a tease, to finally be there and then leave immediately she didn't want to do that.

"He probably is still wondering what happened after that." the shadow muttered as Rin looked up towards it. "You have been following me everywhere and haven't told me anything about yourself." Rin said trying to change the topic so she wouldn't have to worry about burdening Sesshomaru with seeing her again after so long guilt of leaving, even though it was a forced leaving, rising like bile in her throat. "fine for now one question." it sighed as she looked up at it. "If i'm going to have some creepy shadow following me I'm going to need to know what to call it, what's your name?" Rin asked as it cracked a smile slowly spreading a crossed it's face like a zipper until it begun curling around at the corners of his mouth.

"_My name is Naraku."_

**Author's note: Okay I know I promised two Chapters as of today but I don't think I'll be able to keep my Friday promise i came straight home to write on it and I didn't even get my foot in the door before chores, homework, and having to go to my elder brother's track & field meet so yeah I didn't even get any time and my school works everyone to the bone and then turns around and tells us were all still too dumb to pass any of the testing that comes from the state at the end of May so yeah their genuis idea is let's take away the student's required free time to learn they can eat later too...ugh after that you still have to keep work and stay in a seat (the same seat all day long is painful...especially for a runner who currently isn't running) anyway how's everyone else's weeks going?**


	47. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Naraku?" Rin pondered sounding as if she had remembered that name somewhere. "It's fine if you don't remember me...but some of your friends get upset when they hear my name I wouldn't say it to them." Naraku stated walking around only leaving her side ever-so-slightly. "Why is that?" Rin asked "It's nothing too bad it's just I don't want to upset them, I left them...well before anything bad before I became a shadow in the saddest of ways so they all become sad." he sighed, the perfect actor. "Then wouldn't they be happy to hear that you're still around?"

"I'm more like a ghost but not really.."

"I don't get it."

"I'm stuck as a shadow form for some reason only you can see me."

"All the more reason I should tell them you're still around."

"No, leave it to their own satisfaction when they can see me again."

"okay"

Rin nodded at least one day they would all know about him hopeful they would all be happy too. "So let's keep this between you and me." he whispered as she nodded even though something felt wrong about it. "This is your friend isn't it?" Naraku said pacing towards Melody who was lying on the ground. "Yeah, apparently by a weird sequence of events she's the great-granddaughter of two people named Kagome and Inuyasha." Rin smiled several minutes of silence as Naraku had his back to her standing a while away from Melody he still seemed like he was looking down at her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked getting up and whipping herself off from when she was almost pushed down a cliff or something like that. "no..." he sighed going to stand at the edge of the grassy plain. "Anyway, Melody...wake up" Rin whispered going to sit at her side as Melody's eyes slowly slide open. "Rin..." she whispered smiling mouthing something. "What is it?" she asked leaning towards her friend so she could hear her better.

"thank you for coming to find me." she smiled as Rin nodded as a slight purposeful cough continued Rin finally looked up towards Naraku who had seemed more helpful than harmful which was her main worry. "Be prepared for major changes when we come back...time shifts strangely." Naraku side sitting down a little farther away from the two as Rin nodded Melody taking notice but keeping quiet about Rin's new peculiar habit.

***Elsewhere***

"Hey Sesshomaru...have you seen Melody?" Inuyasha sighed looking towards his currently silent elder brother who seemed to be off thinking about something even though he was right there..arms crossed with that same look a crossed his face that's always been there...well not always it was erased for a while but then it came back. Or maybe it was the sadness that was erased and then came back for a while? "Why would I know where _your _granddaughter is?" he sighed there was a small silence.

"Are you _happy?" _Inuyasha sighed knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer. "What a stupid question" he could've almost possibly laughed at that question. "We've just have to keep moving, ya know? It's been a while and we've been alive much too long so we've seen and lost some things we weren't supposed to." Inuyasha sighed it wasn't like him to have such a gloomy outlook on life.

"Are you talking about the little fox?" Sesshomaru glanced at him. "he was the youngest of us, somehow...how did that happen?" Inuyasha stated putting his hand on his head as he tried to think. "Foolish brother" Sesshomaru said as if he was always saying it a quick knock to the head before leaving. The unspoken words unnecessary to say '_stay my foolish brother, do not ponder too deeply over things that would upset you...remain foolish for your own good'_

"Anyway, have you seen Melody?" Kagome asked coming out onto the back porch as Sesshomaru looked at her with what sounded like a sigh it really wasn't to his liking to try to explain what had happened to their granddaughter, especially while Rin and Melody were technically under his watch.

"She'll be back tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated walking off. "Ask him the same question twice and don't even get an answer..." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome sighed. "He's doing his best you know? We haven't even seen Rin in three days and we both know for some reason or another he hasn't gone to see her." Kagome stated handing Inuyasha something to drink. "Plus he did say tomorrow...and you know when he says something it's not to waste his breath." Kagome smiled. "You know it's almost my would-be eighteenth birthday.." Kagome smiled. "Yeah...what was the significance again?" Inuyasha grumbled. "We'll be able to come out of hiding." Kagome smiled.

As a certain white-haired older brother of Inuyasha's walked away towards a small grassy plain where he would once again meet Rin and this time not have to push her away. Other then that there was what his brother had stated before. "It's still a foolish question" he thought stuffing his hands in his pockets as Au-Un came down at just the right timing.

'_of course he was happy'_

**Author's note: Okay what a cute ending...want me to ruin it? That thing were they were talking about Shippo before, yeah I think I killed him...maybe not too sure what happened there but I'm pretty sure something bad happened to Shippo...Okay other then that I kind of liked this chapter I also thought it was a '**_**need' f**_**or Kagome and Inuyasha to worry about their great-granddaughter. Plus I decided that the big change would be that three days have already passed.**


	48. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

*Rin's POV*

Glancing around Rin tried to figure out where she was. "what's the matter Rin?" Melody asked sitting up. "it's nothing really.." she whispered "except how I got here was threw a long pathway of lots of trees in darkness." Rin thought to herself as she glanced around at the grassy plain it was rather beautiful though flowers covered the ground. "Let's start walking." Melody smiled getting up to her feet and brushing herself off. "How long have you been unknowing about everything around you?" Rin asked feeling like a poor friend when she hadn't realized Melody was missing for the longest time.

"Rin." Naraku sighed looking towards them. "what is it?" she whispered."If that girl that visited Sesshomaru's house with you was the fake, they know about Persephone." He sighed as Rin looked up. "I guess that's a bad thing...but she's supposed to be powerful or something now isn't she?" Rin muttered as Melody walked around the grassy plain waiting for Rin to decide where they were going. "If she can't defend her and they find her she's in trouble...i'm not sure if this is still the same but in my era hanyou's like her weren't treated with the kindest of gestures much worse than most of my kind treated humans." Naraku sighed. "_His kind.." _her brain echoed suddenly seeming alert and panicked.

"I think we should at least tell Sesshomaru about you." she suddenly mouthed as the shadow flinched. "why? I've been nothing but helpful." Naraku sated seeming half angry half amused. "_They're deceptive." _ Kohaku's voice from the motorcycle ride echoed. Rin suddenly sunk into thought. "I don't know why, but unlike Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Au-Un, even Persephone and Inuyasha this one seems like I shouldn't trust him...it's not because what he is defiantally but my feelings as he emerges more from the shadow become afraid." Rin nodded as a rustle of clothing echoed through the wind Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Don't tell them...i want to see their joy when they can see me again..." Naraku sighed moving around her. "I always wondered what happened to you after that." Sesshomaru stated watching her on the cliff. "there's something I need to tell you..." Rin paused glancing in-between Naraku, Melody, and Sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath she glanced at Naraku. "There's something that's been bothering me..." she whispered as they both stared at her with unrelenting honesty and no judgement in their eyes. "It's fine, whatever" Naraku sighed turning away as a last resort.

"Even though Persephone is powerful is she still safe even though they know about her?"

**Author's note: poor Rin she's so confused and she really wants to tell someone about Naraku...but she lied. She lied because she believes in Naraku and as innocent as she is she doesn't want anyone to become sad...poor Rin this will probably make them even sadder, events to unfold.**


	49. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Rin!" Ayame smiled in her dress from the 1800s english town waving them down as they glanced at her nodding, so she ran up towards them. "It's nice to see you! It's been three days since I saw you!" Ayame shouted. "_It must've been hard waiting out here all that time especially in that." _Rin smiled at her thinking to herself. "Rin..." Ayame glanced at her, no not at her behind her.

"who's that?" she asked as Rin glanced behind her "It's Melody the great-great-granddaughter of Inuyasha & Kagome." Rin laughed.

"No not her she definitely gives off a presence just like them, I mean the man standing behind her."

Slowly turning around she saw Naraku crack a smile for a minute that she had never seen before covered in evil and suspicious presence. It disappeared immediately when he noticed her looking directly at him. "_I want to tell them" _her heart pleaded with her. As she finally agreed there was something definitely wrong with that shadow so-called Naraku.

"He's umm...uhh. he's a ghost sort of.." Rin stuttered as Ayame moved closer to him examining him. Sesshomaru glanced at what Ayame was looking at in his eyes, there was nothing, but he knew after seeing her talking to the nothing several times over there had to be something..

"Rin you can't tell Ayame my name you've got to lie." Naraku stated. "No. No more lies." Rin sighed sitting down on the grass next to Ayame. "he smells somewhat familiar." Ayame stated glancing at him. "...but the scent of him...it reminds me so much of when everyone comes back injured...all the time way back when." Ayame continued whispering.

"See why, there's another reason you can't tell her yet...okay how about a deal? you don't tell anyone and we'll look around for who framed me after they're caught for destruction against them you can tell them all even if they can't see me yet." Naraku muttered. "No...I want to tell them." Rin smiled as she glanced at Ayame.

"his name is..."

"his name was..."

"Naraku" they said in unison as they glanced at each other Sesshomaru's eyes widening. Everyone had agreed not to tell her of anything that happened during the years of Naraku's attempted rein. "Rin...why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up trying to sound as monotone as possible. "He said he was once a very special friend...he wanted to surprise everyone now that for some reason he was regaining his strength.." Rin whispered wrapping her arms around her legs with her chin resting on them.

"No matter what...the one thing I should've told you...Naraku he lures people in with natural human emotions...curiosity,hope,anger and revenge...and then makes them destroy each other. At the time we knew him he was looking for something called the shikon no tama." he sighed

"it translate to jewel of four souls, it was supposed to grant wishes and change between good and evil depending on the user's heart." Ayame continued the explanation although the had never directly met Naraku she knew plenty enough.

Rin glanced at this 'Naraku' he didn't seem to be confirmining or denying anything at all just standing there. "is that what you believe? Rin what do you believe in?" Naraku asked this time everyone could hear and see him. "Actually I don't care...I'm completely in my physical form again thanks to being near the barrier...oh and some of your life energy " Naraku smiled as Rin finally realized for some reason she felt weak and dizzy. "_I can't move" _she thought to herself as the trio rushed to her side trying to get her to move.

"What'd you do to her!" Ayame snapped "Nothing much it's just from her presence I figured out how to use her large amount of energy to make me come back to a physical form faster." he laughed as she struggled to keep focus on everything as it all felt weak. "I've got Rin." Melody said running towards Rin just in time for Naraku to send a fatal attack towards her. As Melody shut her eyes praying that whatever protected her before would be there.

Slowly sliding her eyes open, Melody, glanced up at everything. They were surrounded in a bright pink barrier. "Is this one of you?" Melody glanced up slowly lifting herself from attempting to protect her friend. "You all always make bad choices." Naraku sighed walking closer. "No Melody this is you." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I've never seen demonic powers activated by praying." Ayame glanced at her slightly amazed apparently Melody had been whispering out loud. "She is the granddaughter of Inuyasha and Kagome then." Naraku smiled placing his hand against the barrier as it attempted to reject him.

"I see it fends off anything you don't know what it is or think is a threat." Naraku sighed shaking his head as Sesshomaru set his sword at the ready. "But it's extremely too weak, even weaker than a starting miko." Naraku laughed as the barrier shattered like pieces of glass. "I'll go first!" Ayame shouted eager to get even with the person that had hurt so many of her comrades.

There were several hits between each 'root' of Naraku's power and Ayame as each 'root' shattered quickly she was traveling faster than you could imagine in a dress like that. "Too slow, too weak" Naraku mocked her as she ripped the bottom of the dress tossing the shoes off. "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for a chance to hurt you." Ayame smiled cracking her knuckles as she kicked her heels.

"what else don't I know?"

"I hated hiding out so much, so it's going to be double the pounding."

"The fight starts now?"

They were laughing at each other problem thinking of sadistic thoughts of what was about to happen to each other. As Sesshomaru finally entrusted Rin whom could barely move to Melody. "keep a good control on that power...your half-miko so you might hurt one of us." he sighed as Melody glanced at her hands. "I'm not sure i'm ready to have someone elses' lives in my hands with something I have no responsibility with...what if I can't trust in myself?" Melody said staring at her hands, tears tipping her eyes at the thought of feeling helpless and unable to control her power. Finally with a sigh "I am of course your family too. I expect you'll have more control then Inuyasha ever had." Sesshomaru said pacing away towards Naraku leaving Melody unsure if he was encouraging her, joking or criticising his brother. "I can do this!" she shouted towards him wiping away her tears.

"I would like to fix something in what you just said." Sesshomaru said unsheathing his sword. "And what would that be?" Naraku laughed. "The phrase of time." Sesshomaru shook his head as Ayame glanced at him tiring from her time-skip acknowledging his want to step in. "sure tell me what the problem was?" Naraku laughed dodging a kick from Ayame, he was never really the best in hand-to-hand combat.

"This battle is about to end."


	50. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Sesshomaru strode towards Naraku who was smiling. "I've regained all of my strength than." Naraku smiled at Sesshomaru being able to see him. "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru felt a growl slowly begin to rise in his throat. "i'm here because I want to be." Naraku stated smiling as he checked out his new physical form.

"Okay, I'll admit it...the reason I'm here is for the priestess's daughter...and well someone else's daughter too." Naraku smiled looking over towards Melody who felt herself shiver not even wanting to know why. "If you mean Persephone you're not even getting near her." Sesshomaru glared. "Right you two are extremely irresponsible parents, aren't you? One can't even recognize her own daughter and the other was definitely neglectful." Naraku nodded as if he knew what was going on. "You don't understand a thing!" Rin shouted sitting up slowly. "Lay back down..." Melody whispered unsure if she should make sure Rin stayed with her, let her go, or drag her away from what looked like was going to turn into a fight. "Rin don't...I've got this." Melody stated, she was already panting struggling to keep the foreign power up, Rin glanced down at her.

"I'll protect you." Rin smiled patting Melody on the head and then turning back to the field watching carefully. "And what is it that I don't understand? How someone like you started suddenly conversing with humans? This one over here..." Naraku stopped and pointed at Ayame. "Her husband killed you off the first time!" Naraku stated as if he knew all about her. "I've already met him and I know that, he says an apology would never be enough so he couldn't apologize...but I know far more than you ever will about this world!" Rin shouted, Naraku turned to her eyes burning in fury as he marched towards the two. Suddenly a hand grabbed him throwing him backwards as he lunged slamming into the ground.

"Don't forget we're also here!" Sesshomaru marched towards Naraku picking him up again. "stand, we both know you aren't that weak!"

"Have I upset the almighty Sesshomaru where he's actually showing the emotion of anger?" Naraku was laughing until he was thrusted towards the ground again. "fine" Naraku whipped the dirt off of his face as he lunged back towards Sesshomaru a hand barely missing his face as Sesshomaru caught his wrist slowly cracking it. "The problem with physical bodies is they break so easily...You're going to wish you just stayed a spectre." he growled as Naraku struggled to lunge with his other hand as it was pulled back by some wines.

"I don't need your help!"

"I want to thrash him too! He killed my east family!"

"He has threatened mine."

The altercation had continued with a midst of argument between Sesshomaru and Melody but somehow they had finished Naraku off together not leaving a trace behind. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru turned towards Rin who nodded glancing down at a little teardrop shape rolling acrossed the ground. "What's that?" she whispered as Sesshomaru turned in sudden shock. "It could be dangerous get back." he stated practically engulfing her in his arms as he pounced twice away. Rin glanced at him it was hard enough to acknowledge that he loved her, even more that he loved a past version of her but watching him now he seemed so strong it wasn't that hard to feel an attraction at all. Rin felt herself blush looking at him and then glanced down.

Ayame was waving in the distance. "That's mine! It's totally safe! More than safe!" Ayame shouted as they came back down. "Fine then what is it?" Sesshomaru said still suspicious but the tone out of his voice now. "It's actually something very special." Ayame smiled as Melody finally let her barrier down it flashed a few times before she could figure that out. "I'll have grandma help me out with that." Melody whispered curling and uncurling her fists fearing now that she had discovered her powers other people like Naraku might go after the two that had become plenty. Ayame took a big breath before starting:

"It's Rin's past life memories!"


	51. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"They are Rin's past life memories." Ayame smiled swinging it back and forth on it's little chain. "my memories?" Rin glanced at it not sure how she should take it even if she should take it. "I actually don't know..." she whispered not sure why as she stared at the glowing teardrop in Ayame's keeping.

"Rin...you deserve some of your memories..." Melody glanced up at her slowly holding on to her arm. "even if they aren't the ones of me and Haku, you still deserve some...just once think about yourself." Melody nodded as Rin glanced at Sesshomaru. "You probably won't be too happy when you wake up from those memories." he sighed as if putting his vote in for a no but also saying it was her own decision. Rin glanced up at Ayame who handed it to her slowly. "Please don't hate us when you 'wake up' from these memories." Ayame whispered as the cold bottle landed in her hand.

Rin glanced towards the Ayame and Sesshomaru standing looking as if they almost regret handing the bottle to her. Rin smiled looking towards Koga wandering in circles trying to figure out what to say when he finally came out of the bushes, towards Ayame the girl he couldn't save. "it'll be fine...my opinion won't change of you guys...I stay with my gut!" Rin smiled hugging them one arm wrapped around the neck each. A blush crept onto their faces.

"Someone's waiting for you Ayame, I can see him nervously pacing behind the trees." Rin whispered and then glanced at Sesshomaru her arm becoming tighter. "No matter what I see or remember I'm going to listen to the feeling's I have now. The feelings that I'm happy with _you." _Rin smiled leaning towards Sesshomaru.

"Okay." Rin smiled letting them go as she uncapped the bottle drinking it down as they all turned away from her it was obvious, deadset obvious, the emotions that raged through each of their faces. From the very beginning it was questionable if she was ever to get her memories back. Not it started at even vaguer than that itself, it was _should _she get her memories back.

"It's regret...for whatever I'm about to know." Rin thought to herself as she shut her eyes a pair of hands grabbing her and setting her down gently towards the ground. At first it was only the humble breathing of everyone else, varying to the different emotions that crossed their minds, until it all had begun to fade into the black.

It was such a simple feeling...like a feather. It was like floating down like a feather, the only tension was the inability to control her own eyes as they acted on their own shutting no matter how much she fought it.

"I'm falling aren't I?" she thought as she felt like she was blinking her eyes open, as she looked around. "where am I?" she muttered as she walked towards a village simple yet a harsh gray smoke coming from the far end of it making her want to choke just looking at it. "Harsh, evil, painful" she could feel her mind scream as she walked towards it. "if my mind is screaming then of course I have to walk towards it, it is my memories." she told herself walking forwards as a harsh wind blew about her white dress she glanced around the village people were shutting doors as they cried in tears.

"I've got to go there." Rin nodded immediately regretting it once she found herself standing at the base of the fire. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned tilting her head at the sight ahead of her. Sesshomaru was standing outside the little hut, or rather what was a little hut. Next to him was standing Kagome. The priestess Kagome looked away not even bothering to greet her brother-in-law. The woman's tears still hadn't dried up as she stared at the hut. "I assume you won't be coming back for a while" she managed to whisper as another tear hit the ground.

His hand obviously balled up almost that it looked like he was hurting himself. "I never meant to be like this...my ignorance is my only fault." he sighed as he stood up and walked away. That line itself was obvious ignorant to how he truly felt. He had walked right past her, right there, and yet he still wasn't in her reach.

"Wait! What do you mean be 'never meant to be like this' , it's alright to for you to be sad over whatever happened? Or are you mad you couldn't protect this place? It's just a house!" Rin shouted trying to pull him back in a full body hug as he just slipped through her hands like they were all the ghosts here. "I can't help anyone here...no wait, I was never able too to begin with...they're just memories...but then why is it so real?" Rin felt her mind buzzing as she looked back at Kagome who was whispering about her.

"I'm so sorry Rin, I am so so sorry..." she was sobbing. "It's alright, I'm right here!" Rin shouted as the memory shifted. "That's not fair!" Rin shouted at the roof as she suddenly sat down inside _the hut that was supposed to be burned down. _

"Am I moving from the start to the end or the end to the start?" Rin muttered glaring at the floor until she glanced up towards a woman lying on the floor cradling a whitish-purple haired child in her arms. "Kagome was talking about giving a name to you earlier...but I want to wait till **he's **back." the woman whispered stroking the little child's hair and the dog ears upon the girl's head.

"How about Persephone? Maybe...but I was also thinking Aphrodite so I know you'll get lots of love and attention especially in this age...Or maybe Artemis? Strong and smart like **him**." past-older-Rin sat there laughing thinking of what her daughter would be called in the future.

"I'm happy." she smiled as Rin curled up in a pretzel like position watching her past-self, feeling slightly narcissistic. "She's simple, yet she looks sweet...possibly graceful...I'm going to get jealous, I'm such a klutz." Rin glanced towards her past-self but for some reason could only feel happiness blazing off of her. "Madam! A message!" a villager person ran in handing her a piece of paper. "Thank you very much." past-Rin smiled opening the paper as Rin found her way over to see what her past life was seeing. All that was scrawled onto the tiny piece of paper was ten simple words that alone meant relatively nothing by themselves, they were simple and happy words, and yet in the sentence that was put together was full of blood malice, and maliciousness. Tears dripped down onto the little letters making the ink run down the richened parchment.

"They'll come tonight...looking for your daughter, the hanyou hunters"

**Author's note: I feel like I missed an updating...anyway if anyone gets this in their mailbox twice it's because I went back to miss some errors I found when I reread it. Three things I do before I write the next chapter 1. read the last chapter 2. check the reviews 3. snack, snack, snack...well anyway I think it's turning out more interesting than I thought it would be my original idea was something roughly based off of a revenge plot (maybe it still is) and thank you everyone that has favorited/reviewed. You all make me smile so much!**


	52. Chapter 48

**Author's review notes: 29- someone knows too much (Ko)haku invetigates, 30- rin has a 'vision' of the past, and than in the present (Ko)Haku freaks that Rin brought Sesshomaru back, 30/31- Persephone decides to move to America (it is not official when she leaves, how she leaves, or if she comes back)...33-Rin gets 'note' with 'advice' on how to save Melody, 34-41-Rin gets to a town without time..42-45- Naraku controversy, and finally 46-47 (**_**and possibly on)**_** - are Rin's past life memories...we get notified of the **_**Hanyou Hunters**_**...that should have us caught up...29-48...quicker than a teacher! **

**ALSO I'm going to just write Persephone's name in when it's referring to Persephone as a baby even though Persephone doesn't have a name it's easier to understand that way.**

**Chapter 48**

"They'll come tonight...looking for your daughter, the hanyou hunters" the inscription read carefully in script. Rin slowly felt her own hand crumble the paper with such a foreign emotion she couldn't believe it was her emotions to begin with. "Such vile people don't understand the prosperity and security of the people in my village." Rin muttered throwing the paper acrossed the small hut.

"It's going to be alright." Rin smiled pulling Persephone closer as she stared at the little girl's ears. "Little brats...don't know their place yet." the older Rin smiled as the beautiful smile of joy slowly begun to fade. "They can't have you." Rin sighed pulling the girl closer as a woman walked in.

Her even darker than blood red hair cascading down her back to almost past waist length her boots rose to just above her knees, and she was able to be compared to the words beyond beautiful. And her eyes appeared as if furious yet peering deep inside your soul knowing every single way to wreck your head, she was decorated in a beautiful kimono accept with a sword tied to her bow luckily sheathed.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Rin asked automatically sitting up as she attempted to hide the child that would be known as Persephone away with her other arm, but it didn't do any good Persephone immediately started crying. "She's such a quiet girl...I guess it's too be expected knowing _her _family line." the blood-red haired female said moving so swiftly it could only be caught gracefully in Rin's eyes as the girl automatically reached down towards Persephone. "No! Don't touch her!" Rin automatically moved in front of the woman.

"Sorry, sorry, she is a hanyou but she's still your daughter, it's said that hanyou mother's are usually extremely overprotective of their children, especially when their a human." the word human came off of this girl's tongue cruelly. "I thought being in **this **village there might've been more like her, but it's strange even though there's her acceptance and her **other-side **of her family's acceptance, they even treat you well." the woman paced away a little bit.

The woman just kept on rambling and rambling wondering about why it looked as if she was accepted even guarded in this village. "Are you a priestess? What kind of important position do you hold that this village seems so kind to you?" the woman swung back her hair following her carefully. "I've searched every single house, currently at least, you're holding the only one with single-drop of yokai blood in her." the woman said as her dark hair hit the back of her legs.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing! You don't know anything!" Rin shouted picking up Persephone who quickly hushed but something was still startling the child as Rin glanced down at her hiding her yokai features from this woman just in-case she was a _hanyou hunter. _

"Of course I know I alway do my research before I come, besides that child's huge amount of power is so obvious! Her hair is practically purple! And she can smell the blood of the other children on my sword!" the woman bent down laughing in her face. "At first I thought you were pretty but you're a monster! You move a single centimeter closer to us and I'll scream as loud as you'll ever imagine!" Rin shouted at the woman her hand quickly searching for the katana that she knew was hidden somewhere behind her.

"You'll call Sesshomaru, huh? Let me see..." the woman took a book out of nowhere and started paging through it muttering to herself. "This girl isn't at least a witch nor a priestess...or rich? How'd she even meet him?" Rin glared up at the woman dressed in a color a little brighter than her hair and a neon green bow around it, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone who was dressed like that.

"oh here he is..." the woman finally finished reading while looking up. "Nothing too new on the report...other than he hates hanyou's." the woman stated. "You're wrong! He's changed! He only says that because he's used to saying it! He reminds himself how much value life truly has! It's his way of protecting everyone in the village here! Could you imagine the chaos if someone found out he actually likes staying in the village?" Rin shouted fiercely back at this woman not caring who she was, she could be upper class for all she cared, but no matter what this woman standing in front of her right now was just another woman...One who had insulted her and seemed to be after her child. "Has he been back since this...um...girl...has been born?" Rin felt her hands tighten on Persephone. "Fine, I'll give you a one night reprieve, I'm not such a monster as you said I was but it's only time to imagine...

the distaste that will be on his face when he comes back."

**Author's note: feels like she hasn't updated in forever...is now addicted to new anime...send PMs to save me...hopefully...I've had this chapter in my head forever but I keep getting distracted by strange addictions, school, and finals.**


	53. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Rin looked at Persephone as she ran her fingers slowly through the girl's hair. "What do I do?" the woman whispered to herself as someone walked into the door. "Rin what are you still doing up?" Kagome asked opening the curtain between the two as Rin stared at the girl knowing something only she would know as she stuffed a paper further underneath her pillow. "Kagome, take my daughter with you. Take Kaede with you. Don't come back." Rin sighed reaching for an artifact that would keep Kagome from resisting what she wanted while whispering "sorry".

"But Rin-"

"Kagome. Take my daughter with you."

That was a last and final decision between the two it was obvious that Rin wasn't going to give up she was determined. She was also the only one who knew something terribly dangerous was about to befall the village. For a second Kagome lost all her will, picked up the child with blind unthinking eyes, and went to successfully persuade Kaede to leave with her.

Rin stared at the artifact that was given to her as a defensive present. She could've used it on that, that, _monster, _who had threatened her before. No that wouldn't of worked she didn't have enough of an ability to persuade someone she didn't know plus she could bring other people back for all she knew. It only worked on one person, and it was best to use it on Kagome. Someone she knew, someone who would take care of her daughter, or at least hide her daughter.

In several minutes the door was kicked down and the blood red haired woman was standing there again with an unsheathed katana. "You happy yet?" the woman asked as Rin found herself on her feet inching her way towards her weapon securing it successfully in her hand. "No! Who are you?" Rin stated as the woman stepped closer. "Who am I?" the woman was practically laughing as if she was supposed to be famous. "This town really is closed off to the rest of the world aren't you? Or are you overprotected?" the woman laughed as Rin drew her sword, they were circling each other. "_If I can get near the door by circling I can at least try to make a run for it." _Rin thought to herself as suddenly the woman stopped before she could even near the door.

"I am one of the top elite in the hanyou hunters...Really we could've sent a younger weaker one of us we overestimated this town." the woman was laughing. "oh, and before I forget my objective isn't to kill the girl." the woman added as Rin felt herself step backwards. "That's a lie. You just want to know where she is!" Rin shouted as suddenly her sword was swung out of her hands and flown across the room a hand reached up towards her neck and smashed her against the wall.

"Also my name is Mayu...I'm within the top ten rankings of kills, the law in where I come from is kill the human kidnap the child." Mayu smiled her blood red hair showing her enjoyment in it, killing that is. "Then why send you if I'm so weak." Rin said feeling Sesshomaru's name bubble to the top of her throat uncertainty in her head. "He always comes...you can explain later...I'm sure he wouldn't mind...he's too far...no matter how far away he is or how mad he **always **hears me." thoughts bubbled in her head finally finding the strength to call for him as Mayu's hand enclosed around her throat before she could call. "It'll be a lot easier if I can just get my revenge this way." the woman laughed.

Several moments later the blood-haired woman walked out looking at the four of her crew waiting on backup just in case the one they truly thought was safeguarding her was there. "We got nowhere, that man truly is ignorant." the woman sighed like she was disappointed in herself for losing a game of some sort. "Should you be acting that way?" a green haired one whispered. "Why?" Mayu asked it was just another job to her. "You...you just cold bloodedly killed the one with the title _princess of the western lands_" the one muttered as Mayu looked up at the house.

"I guess I should be scared..." There was a pause as she stared up at the hut. "Light it in flames" Mayu sighed walked away as one stepped forwards throwing a torch at the hut a villager standing on the stairwell stared at them. "hey you...make sure the entire village knows of this girl's death." Mayu laughed as if she thought she was making an example of something. "Let's go" Mayu smiled as they walked off.

This way should be enough for her revenge.

**Author's note: apologizes for making villain's name the same as one of the ghosts in the actual Inuyasha show used a name generator because this would've take several more days...but was also too lazy to go and fix the problem...and this scene has been waiting forever on more details and what actually happened in Rin's death...it took forever to right properly. **


	54. Chapter 50

**Author's info: not part of Rin's memories but I believe it's a necessary chapter**

**Chapter 50**

The black haired priestess walked and kept walking, everything felt all blurry and insecure as if she didn't know who she was herself. The only thing she really knew was that heavy weight in her hands that screamed "don't drop it no matter what." as she felt her flats click further into a pathway as suddenly several ogres threw themselves out onto the brown pathway.

"drop all of your money...and if run if you want" the first orge stated as she knew she was in danger but her feet kept on moving right through them without even looking up to identify her situation. "This woman how dare you not even pay your regards to us!" one reached down to pick her up by the collar of her shirt. "Wait...that's a human, something's wrong with her." the third brother said stopping the second. "what do you mean?" the second sighed. "I mean the way she's walking either she's been traumatized, she's someone else's prey, or she belongs to someone really, really powerful." the third stated assessing the situation.

"How would you know?" the first sat down blocking her path as her body immediately just knew how to go around it. "She's got a hanyou in her arms...and the color of that little girl's hair...whoever was the parent is extensively powerful." the third one nodded as the other's "Oh-ed" at him. "So you think if we kidnap these girls we'd get paid really high? Or like land or something?" the first one muttered as the third one thought quickly. "No that's stupid, are you trying to get us killed?" the third one asked looking at the two human's strong spiritual presence.

Suddenly a yellow light slashed through the woods. "What the heck do you think you're doing to Kagome?" The white haired hanyou shouted running out of the woods. The poor ogres had no time to explain and were quickly obliterated, they deserved it anyway, let's just not go there with what they had done to other passer-bys.

"Kagome, are you alright what'd they do to you?" Inuyasha asked spinning around Kagome who blinked several times before becoming aware of her surroundings. "Where...where am I?" Kagome asked not sure if she should let her tears of confusion surface. "You're just outside the village." Inuyasha smiled glad she was safe. "What happened?" He asked right to the point unable to help himself as he kept glancing down towards the child that would be known as Persephone.

"um...I was talking with Rin...and she didn't seem too good but everything suddenly got fuzzy and now I'm here." Kagome said as she suddenly took notice of Persephone. "and who's this?" Inuyasha asked suspicious as he reached up and begun petting the girl's ears. "_So this is the enjoyment Kagome gets out of petting my ears? This girl's ears are so soft." _Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself.

"She's Rin's daughter." Kagome said staring down at the girl puzzled why she even had her. "Oh she's kind of cute" Inuyasha smiled at the girl as realization suddenly hit him. "...That's my niece.." he whispered looking at the girl as Kagome nodded. "Who else would she be if she's Rin's daughter?" Kagome shook her head at the oblivious Inuyasha.

"Than wait why are you out here anyway?" he asked. "I don't know...it's like I said I went to talk to Rin and than it was like a daze until now." Kagome shouted as Inuyasha spun around. "There's a dangerous scent approaching the village." he shouted. By the time they had gotten back to the hut it was already aflame the villagers attempting to put out the flames.

"Where's Rin? Where's Kaede?" Kagome shouted towards the villagers who could only cry while looking at what she held in her arms. "Kaede passed earlier yesterday morning, and we have all right's to believe that Rin was just murdered." one of the braver villagers dared to approach the two time travelers who hadn't aged in years because of their time travel.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha said quickly grabbing the collar of the villager's shirt. "We believe the killer of the precious western princess is still somewhere on the loose but has already evacuated this village." the villager continued to stutter as Inuyasha's grip got tighter Kagome quickly reached up towards Inuyasha. "Put him down, at least he isn't lying to us." Kagome sobbed through all of her tears.

There was no reply from Inuyasha as he set the villager that immediately dropped to their feet. "stay here." Inuyasha stated as Kagome made no reaction only her arms tightening around Persephone, the little child made no sound just stared up at Kagome.

*Blink* she's there *blink* everyone's gone, the hut is still burning the raging fire won't stop. Kagome felt her hands the emptiness no more weight contained in her arms. "What was there?" her mind blazed it was all blocked off by a spell that was used to kidnap the girl Persephone, she wouldn't be able to remember for several years that extended beyond the life of a human. Whoever took her would be safe, or so they thought. Kagome felt her heart ache up feeling as if it had been deprived of something when finally she begun to cry dreaded tears that dripped down her cheeks.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

When he had finally gotten to the city, he suddenly saw the strange actually unusual glances from the villagers as they struggled to do their work some of them sobbing. Still Sesshomaru continued through the village pretending he didn't know anything was wrong. As he approached the hut of the _priestesses _not even bothering to step inside. Even if he dared step inside the priestess' home, he couldn't, not now.

It was burned to the ground.

And his younger brother was nowhere in sight, if he had been any younger, even before he had met Rin, he would've hunted Inuyasha and his stubbornness down to pound the truth out of him, himself. But he knew him now; Inuyasha would be sulking, probably pounding on some poor innocent tree with his fists.

Sesshomaru looked away; he wouldn't be coming back to the village for a long time. The priestess Kagome looked away not even bothering to greet her brother-in-law. The woman's tears still hadn't dried up as she stared at the hut he wished they would stop, that sound, that screeching that came from her, it made it all too real in his mind.

"I assume you won't be coming back for a while" she managed to whisper as another tear hit the ground. He had smelt it not even a mile away, could see the smoke that was scraping off the burnt down house. It had only been a few hours. The only questions in his pounding heart and head were "What was different this time? _What had he done, was she angry? _

Why didn't she call for me like before?"

**Author's note:**** Extra chapter celebrating summer break (rewrote this note 3 times) **


	55. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Sucking in a breath, Rin felt her eyes snap open towards a world that was dull in comparison to the world she was just in, the air was heavy and full of thick fog. She was defiantly back from her memories, she knew her body hadn't moved, well barely. But yet it was so hard to breathe in this city covered in thick fog of the fumes. It was hard to describe to someone who hadn't ever left a city to somewhere such as the mountains and came back. "What was I thinking?" she managed to whisper to herself as the feeling of Mayu's hand enclosed around her neck unforgettable, Rin couldn't get the feeling to fade. The grass was so warm it was almost unrecognizable not something that was foreign and mistreated without a second glance, Rin felt her eyes slide over towards a clump of white that had probably been sitting there the whole time, watching carefully as Ayame and Koga talked over the things they missed together, Melody trying to control her power as it flashed on and off between her hands sometimes exploding around her into a shield that took her forever to get down herself, not that any of them could help the poor girl. "She's probably never going to control that...she's a descendant from..." Ayame whispered to Koga. "You've got to give her a chance, if she is their descendant than she'll overcome it, they always overcame anything." Koga replied but Rin ignored all of that mess as she stared up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had a pensive look on his face as he stared seemingly at the three trying to find something to do with their time till Rin woke up. It was hard to tell what was going through his head as she stared at him, his gaze was so lost in the distant as he guarded over her. That unfamiliar sight echoed loudly throughout his eyes it was so obvious but a carefully kept secret, his insecurity. Rin reached up her hand searching before he found his hand placed on top of his knee. "It's going to be alright." Rin managed to whisper as he looked down a display of shock shown on his face.

"Right before I left I made a promise didn't I?" Rin whispered as he helped her sit up. "No matter what I see or remember I'm going to listen to the feeling's I had right before my memories. The feelings that I'm happy with _you." _she smiled up at him. It was almost as if he was taken aback not knowing how to respond to her suddenly his face changed. "There's always been something I've been unable to tell myself out loud, because I can't answer such a question myself." he sighed as she looked up towards him. "Why didn't you call? Why didn't you call me?" there was a pause between his words for a brief moment and then he started up again. "Did I do something that made you hate me? Were you afraid of me?" he asked it was almost like an ironic scene his voice was monotone but quivering his eyes stole every ounce of effort from his composure by making him like an open book. Rin blinked, of course that was the obvious conclusion anyone would've come to. In this life, in her new body, the minute she met him the first thing she did was run away from him with tears in her eyes not a word said to him.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered tightening her hands they immediately had minds of their own and attempted to reach up to his face. "I didn't hate you...I knew I was desperately in love with you so I was so scared!" Rin felt herself pour her emotions out losing control of herself as her hands finally established their own minds quickly surrounding his neck surprising him as she knocked him over. "Why would you be scared of me?" Sesshomaru said suddenly, _how could she be scared of __**him**__ she always liked him even more than other humans...why? _"I was scared I was going to lose you...I was scared you would hate Persephone when you came back." Rin cried her mind bubbling with things she had found confusing. She looked up towards him. "I would've called for you if I hadn't been so stupid and called for you sooner. I really did try, but it was too late...and I didn't want to be a burden anymore to you." Rin felt the tears and emotions spill out of her, things and ideals that weren't there before pounding heavily in her head. "It's okay...From now I'll make sure you can convey anything you want in me. Never worry anymore." his whisper quickly containing traces of deep care. Sesshomaru had a genuine smile on his face when he glanced up at the sky.

"The guilt in my heart is still too heavy for me to admit but...

little by little it's easing."

**Author's note: ****trying for longer paragraphs noticed they looked a little too short when I was looking at them, also I am a currently very nervous author. (rant/personal fear-)I was reading someone's story and I noticed in the comments there was a flamer and I mean a completely unrealistic flamer not even a review on what they thought was wrong and what was their personal opinion or help. Putting it nicely all's it said to that person was that their story sucked over and over so...I talked back to them...very dangerous I checked their account and it said that anyone who talks back to them or tells them about their opinions they will flame that person's stories. I don't know about you but I count that as a threat towards all author's. It just irritates me, so for about two days now I've been on a very high security patrol for this 'flamer' on my stories, it's natural to be nervous over this right?**

**Anyway I'm feeling very confident over these stories, so this chapter whatcha think? (if you read the above rant about the flamer it's okay to tell me you hated it just tell me why there's a difference between opinion, criticism, and flaming. We've got to make sure this is a comfortable place for starting author's too!)**


	56. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Persephone smiled to herself, the ocean breeze was wonderful wind dancing in and out of her hair. "I probably won't be able to try out for that thing called school." Persephone gently placed her head in her hands, while her elbows were placed on the boat railing.

Time was is cruel

It had taken too much from her already. Childhood, school, family and friends. Well she wasn't too sure of those it was probably hard even in this day to find someone who was accepting of her difference. Hiding her face in her hands, she sobbed. "What _has _time taken from me?" she whispered twirling the pearl her father had given her around in her hand. When she announced her planned departure to America he barely said a word, handed her this present, and left her there still unsure of her decision. As she glanced down at the ever-so-small inscription written on it. "_Believe" _

It was strange but she just assumed it meant to believe in herself as she flipped it over to the other side. "_spirit" _she wasn't too sure what that was supposed to mean but knowing what he acted like these two words were undoubtedly important. Persephone smiled at the single pearl, one of her items that she was bringing to America. Her father had offered her everything he could, she knew even though it looked like he was always awkward with her he always tried, the minute she said she was leaving for America he offered her a private plane, boat, extra luggage, even to pay for her ticket. Somehow for some reason she had denied all of it but insisted she wanted to learn about this world not be concealed away and he happily obliged.

Persephone smiled watching as the ocean rolled over and over on itself and still looked beautiful. Glancing up, there it was, she felt her heart skip a beat as she scanned over at what would be called one of the smaller states. Out on the ocean, it was something huge. Something that made her heart pound. "I'm here" she smiled wiping her eyes as she picked up the suitcase turning to leave as someone bustled out the door hammering into her as they looked around wildly to her. "Persephone! You must go!" they shouted suddenly revealing a knife from underneath their coat.

"What?" she whipped her head just in time to see the knife, silver something that was seen in everyday life, something that was so simple it was used on bread, now filled her with absolute terror as it barely missed her cutting off her waist long hair down to her just above her shoulders.

"Hanyou's shouldn't be allowed to roam free wherever!" the attacker was freaking out. "Their power is unpredictable and unstable!" the attacker freaked out coming in for another attack as she attempted to dodge falling over unto the floor as her hat fell off revealing her ears.

Suddenly anyone who thought she was in danger reconsidered, picked up their stuff, and proceeded to leave without a second glance to her. "_No! Help me!" _she felt herself think as her head pounded. "I don't want to go back into the time sphere whatever it it." she thought to herself glancing over board they were too close to the rocks for her to jump.

"No, not already!" her mind blazed as she glanced around for a weapon, her hands searching the ground a rock, anything the only power she had that she knew of was the power to transcend the time and that didn't work out for her too well. All's she could do was surrounded herself in a barrier that couldn't be broken by anyone but a blood relation or someone she found familiar. She couldn't even decide when she let out the barrier or what time, she couldn't return to the time she couldn't regain the time she had lost. But the one thing she knew that she didn't know right now, was that she didn't know this man, all she knew was that this man was standing there and this man hated her for reasons beyond her comprehension.

"Somebody" she whispered putting her arms up as she waited for the knife to swing itself down again, the silver flashed quickly in the sunlight a shadow moving over her head as the knife moved down towards a probably vital spot. Suddenly someone stepped in front of her fending off the knife quickly as they pulled the attacker's arm quickly behind their back. The audience clapped at the little 'show' that was just displayed before getting off of the boat as Persephone glance around, was there no one that would ever help her because of these ears? "Would it have been easier to live in the past?" she glanced at the sky, visions of distraught faces that were too afraid of her appeared to her. "No, there's nowhere here she can live properly." her mind sighed as she glanced back to the person who saved her.

"Sorry I'm late." they whispered throwing the attacker overboard as they picked her up. "Come on, I'm one of the henchmen of your father so to say." the man stated bringing her back to a hotel. "Your father was only worried about you forgetting to make sure you had american money and that you had a place to stay. Also..." the servant stated handing her the money as she stuffed it quickly away.

"I apologize princess Persephone for not acting sooner when you were in danger!" the servant implied giving an extravagant bow as she tried glancing away. "No, no it's alright, you've left your country just because of my ever changing will and you've been with me a long time...I know I've asked a lot of you already but is there any way you could help me? Help me obtain any more of my power? If I have any? I don't want to rely on some power I can't control and may not wake up for another hundred years or so again...I want to see the world I'm in now...I don't want to loose this." Persephone felt her voice quickly drop down to a whisper. "Of course Persephone." the servant smiled at her as they set their own stuff down next to the table in the hotel. "Another reason I was sent was to teach you, of the past and of your powers although he never said it explicitly I know it's true. But we have to look around too that's why you're here aren't you?" the servant asked as she nodded. "Of course! But also, I wanted to be like my father at least a little bit...I wanted to establish world wide connections." Persephone sighed finally revealing her motives. "Well then we better get started because...

you will always be hunted by the hanyou hunters."


	57. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

*Rin*

Sitting down at the table she quietly looked around she couldn't believe it since the night of Melody's disappearance the house just wasn't the same but now finally the house seemed to be a version of sleep even though she would be going back to school tomorrow. And that's what she was doing now. Sitting at the kitchen island with Kohaku trying to catch up on homework.

"Here that number goes here, but no wait that's the wrong formula." Haku sighed rearranging the letters for her. "um, Haku?" She glanced at him. "Is there a problem?" he asked looking up from his own homework as she glanced down towards her paper in hand. "_He probably is going to think I'm insane...or thinks i'm going to ask about the homework" _Rin let herself sigh as she looked up again. "Have you ever accidentally thought your name was Kohaku?" Rin muttered as he looked taken aback. "Where would you ever get that idea?" Haku muttered standing up as he went to the kitchen side of the room where he begun preparing the food. "I don't know, I thought about it when I was on a sort of adventure a while ago." Rin whispered.

"Rin."

"What is it?"

"Have you been fraternizing in those cities you got lost in?"

Haku was very quiet as he prepared the food, Rin glanced away towards Melody sleeping on the couch. "No, why would you say such a thing?" Rin asked remembering when she was first looking for Melody. The man that quickly drew a knife on her. _"A knife?" the man laughed slowly raising his hand up as she took a few steps back. "I should run, but I want answers...I think I'm afraid" her mind buzzed trying to figure out which would be for the best. "Don't insult me!" he shouted cracking his right hand raised to near his chest as it began to glow purple. _The knife was a lie, it was that man's yokai powers.

Andt that princess, was just a nickname like a famous person has. The princess somehow it was ironic and funny Rin specifically knew she didn't live in a castle but yet she had achieved the name 'the princess' by simply winning over Sesshomaru's affections. She was happy, of course she would never have all of her answers from one bottle that was just too easy, too crazy. There was other types of memories she was looking for too. And those memories were about-

"Rin, have you discovered any memories about your family yet?" Haku asked from the kitchen chopping away at something as Rin let out a sigh. "Well it'll be fine if you don't too you know, you can always make different memories with us here. Melody and I, I mean." Haku instructed as Rin looked up at him. "But you know your family and your big sis' and just everyone but I know nothing about anyone from my bloodline, it's not fair! It's not like they were even avoiding me." Rin felt her voice rise and fall like a rollercoaster of emotions. _Wasn't he the one who said he was from her past? Shouldn't he want her to remember the most? Why was KoHaku being so unfair to her?_

"Maybe you shouldn't be looking for any memories at all." Haku sighed still chopping at what eventually seemed to be a carrot or a salad of some sort. "What do you mean any memories at all?" Melody asked flipping over as she stopped clicking channels on the t.v. flipping over to face them. "I have no idea what you mean." Haku said cutting the ingredients faster. "I know about everything, I just didn't want you knowing yet...I didn't want you ever knowing...Maybe I will start going by Kohaku again..." Kohaku sighed staring into the roof as if he was staring far away.

"In other words you're hiding something." Sesshomaru was standing at the door in what appeared to be casual everyday work clothes, his long hair unchanged, and a shopping bag hanging off of his arm. "I'm not hiding anything." Kohaku lied swiftly as Sesshomaru set the bag down at the kitchen island, glanced at Rin's homework, and walked towards Kohaku swinging him around as Kohaku raised a knife almost slamming it against Sesshomaru's chest as Kohaku was swung around. "Such a weapon wouldn't hurt me. If you thought you knew I was coming here somehow and thought you could hurt me with that you are wrongly mistaken." Sesshomaru said wiping the knife away and throwing it in the sink to his right. "You scared me that's all, I was preparing a dish for a snack for homework it is getting late you know." Kohaku muttered.

"KoHaku."

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

The formidable white-haired demon simply glanced down at KoHaku and then firmly took his place near Rin at the kitchen island. "This one, it's wrong...KoHaku should take extra classes I specifically remember him correcting you on it, you had it right he's wrong." Sesshomaru stated coming closer as he simply took the pencil out of Rin's hand and fixed the problem. "Oh, I see how that's done." Rin smiled finally starting to understand the mess that was called her homework. "This one over here, change it like that." Sesshomaru said as Melody sat down a crossed from the table, placing her head down on the table as her pink hair cascaded a crossed the table into Rin and Sesshomaru's space. "You aren't afraid?" He glanced down towards her. "Of course not...you're like my uncle right something along the lines of that confusion. I want to know you." Melody smiled up at him glancing at him as a bowl was slammed down in the middle of the table. "Here are the vegetables and here are the fruits, and I am not the maid." KoHaku muttered all the while working on cleaning while he tried to figure out his answer.

"One more problem." Rin whispered rubbing her eyes as Melody had already fallen asleep at the island. "I'll move Melody to her room. I'll be right back." KoHaku muttered as he picked up Melody coming back immediately as Rin could barely keep her eyes open. "Rin, I'll clean up than leave you can go to bed." Sesshomaru sighed as she shook her head finally finishing her homework. "Must make sure KoHaku leaves before curfew...must lock up this time." She stuttered. "Trust in me, I'll handle it." Sesshomaru said as she nodded standing up as she glanced back at him. "There's something I owe you back." she said turning around as he looked up from where he was sitting only to barely miss her placing a kiss on his forehead as he felt himself flinch back. Something unexpected as she danced towards her room clicking it closed. A light pink crossing his face. Something unexpected but rare and precious in this world.

"Great! This is going to be so easy to get him to leave now!" KoHaku muttered as Sesshomaru gave him a look standing up. "Of course I will, I am a person of my word. I have kept everything I've ever said." Sesshomaru stated as KoHaku turned to him. "I have your answer. I do hate you from the bottom of the pits of my heart and anyone like you." KoHaku said his harsh voice coming off towards him like waves of harsh evil. "Anyone that has a drop of blood like you at all. Your completely evil!" Haku felt his feet switching slowly back to the sink where the knife was carefully kept. "Not in Rin's house, she's already lost a lot and now you want to sully her house?" Sesshomaru asked as KoHaku no Haku the Haku of this time glanced up towards him fury burning in his eyes with such a dubious passion of evil reaching for the knife. "You're the one who sullies her house with your mere presence! Sullying Rin and Melody's minds with your presence! They should just be left with normal people like them! They'd be safe that way!" KoHaku whispered sharply as Sesshomaru glanced at him. "Would they?" Sesshomaru grimaced before he stated the next words "Without me involving myself in their lives, Rin would've been dead a long time ago...sometime before school when her car didn't start the first time I met her in this life." He stated. "Lies! It was probably your fault in the first place! I hate _all _people like you!" Haku yelled swinging the knife up pointing it at him. "Even Melody?" Sesshomaru asked purely out of interest and concern for his niece. Haku sharply pulled in a breath as if he was unsure of the answer even though he knew the answer should be no, he should say no he knew that, he knew her. As suddenly Sesshomaru's phone rang, clicking it up quickly. "Yes? It's kind of urgent." He sighed as his worker replied:"This too. It's about Persephone we were attacked on the boat." Sesshomaru clicked his phone closed. "I'm leaving." Sesshomaru said locking each door and picking KoHaku up by the cuff of his shirt, not without a fight, and throwing him out as he locked the apartment door. "Think it over KoHaku."

Unbeknownst to them a pink haired teen hidden behind a closed door, cupped her own mouth as a sob escaped her lips.


	58. Chapter 55

**Late, so very very late! Sorry guys it's late but explainable-ly late!**

**Chapter 55**

Rin smiled finally shutting her textbook as the bell rung to get out of school. It was nice to be back in the school. Something about it just simply felt refreshed. "Have a good day." The teacher smiled. "You too, Kagura!" Rin smiled to herself about to walk out the door. "Wait where'd you hear that name?" The sensei turned to her looking at her. "Oh sorry, just a random name that must've slipped out." Rin whispered trying to brush it off. "That's not the first time I was called that." The teacher, Kagura-sensei, push her heels upon the desk across the room rocking herself back and forth as she thought. "Oh really who else called you that?" Rin muttered glancing at her. "Well first the people who adopted Melody, some names...Inuyasha and Kagome maybe? And then a silver haired man in the streets...he insisted he mistook me for someone and left in the blink of the eye." Kagura-sensei muttered.

"A silver haired man, huh?" Rin smiled to herself still staring out the door hoping no one was waiting for her as she got flashes of what this woman "_Kagura" _looked like and what she was to Rin. "I've got to go now." Rin smiled beginning to pace out the door. "Also Rin...be careful, I've been seeing a lot of strange people in town again. I don't know what your connection is to them but they seem to target or circle around you sometimes." Kagura stated as Rin nodded. "Of course, I'll make sure to watch out." Rin smiled heading out of the room as she picked up her bag hoping on one was waiting for her. "Took you forever!" Melody stood there grumbling at her outside the school.

"Sorry...I got a little sidetracked." Rin smiled back as they begun walking ominous clouds covering the sky. "That's just like you, you know?!" Melody laughed walking along with her as they walked back to their dorm. "Don't you remember the quiet nights, where we could party all night long and not give a care in the world?" Melody smiled reimagining the days where the dorms where only allowed rent by Rin. "yeah I remember." She smiled still not sure if she enjoyed them with all of her might or if she was actually humble during the party.

"I think I stole a couple people's first kisses."

"Melody!"

"Of course, of course, just joking! I wouldn't go there no matter who they were."

Melody teased as they walked down the streets happily, playing, and joking. Things they wouldn't of been able to do in the past together. "I'm glad..." Rin whispered as Melody glanced at her. "Why?" she asked back a little confused her arms behind her head as she trudged along. "I'm glad I was born in this era, I'm glad I got to meet you...I'm glad we don't have to worry about talking, or talking to each other." Rin whispered as Melody looked at her. "Why wouldn't we? Were best friends aren't we?" Melody laughed, her laugh was hollow she was hiding something, Rin glanced up at her. Her 'explanation' defied all logic either Melody would've been over protected by shrine maidens, hated by the town, or hidden away. There wouldn't of been a single chance of her meeting such a girl.

"What's the matter Melody?" Rin whispered glancing at the girl who let her pink hair fall in her face. "It's nothing really." Melody's skipping slowly came to a stop. "Melody?" Rin glanced at the girl, the last living trustable person, from her blank past this past. "He broke up with me." Melody whispered. "_She was dating someone?" _Rin glanced around a sudden pit forming in her stomach to find out she was actually dating someone this way. Her hand reached up trying to console Melody pulling back a little feeling like an awful friend. "It's alright, you probably don't remember, we did start dating a little before you lost your memory...I loved the ecstatic look you had on your face for both of us. And we promised we'd always make room for each other no matter what the guy said we'd drag him with us if it was really that bad." Melody whispered struggling to keep her voice steady.

"_I don't know what to say...I've never had a boyfriend...that I know of." _ Rin glanced at her friend who was struggling to hold back her tears, hands becoming fists. "Can I ask who were you dating?" Rin felt her voice stutter, it just wasn't fair...whatever had happened to her...it just wasn't fair to take so many memories from her...it left such an empty void. "_I want them now...I want the memories." _Rin pushed her own selfish thoughts aside as she struggled to comfort her friend. "...It's...It was...it was...KoHaku..." Melody whispered her hands cupping her mouth as she tried not to cry, falling to the ground as it begun to rain. "_she was dating KoHaku? Why is it such a blur? Did I even notice when he glanced at her? I'm her friend I should know these things!" _Rin thought becoming more and more aggravated with herself. "Why would he do such a thing?" Rin asked throwing her friend's arm over her shoulder as they trudged 'home'.

"I don't know...I just only know that KoHaku shouted at Sesshomaru that he hates all people like him...and Sesshomaru clarified what about me...but he never answered. They both just left." Melody muttered between her sobs. "I mean don't think it's Sesshomaru's fault...it's just KoHaku...you stupid jerk!" Melody sobbed. "It's not your fault...it's his fault...KoHaku's...I would like to know why to..." Rin muttered back a sad look upon her face. "It's going to be alright...once he knows the truth about Persephone he'll probably hate me too..." Rin muttered back feeling as if she had been stabbed not physically just emotionally. And that hurt a whole lot more than she could ever know. Physical pain could at least be treated or ignored, while emotional pain tour down walls, scratched at you, and bothered you until you couldn't defeat it.

"We were all childhood friends weren't we?" Melody sobbed trying to control her sobbing as Rin got her keys out, they were both soaking wet, tracking water into the dorm, and making a scene out in the dorm. "Mind your own business! I'm sure you've got plenty of drama in your own life." Melody struggled to barely mutter at them as they entered the room locking it. "Just take a nap, 'kay? I'll go cook your favorite." Rin smiled as Melody glanced up. "You remember my favorite food?" Melody looked at her, tears stopping as she struggled to wipe them away. "Little by little, the minor details...but they're important to us aren't they?" Rin smiled leaving her friend behind to walk into the kitchen, closing Melody's door behind her. Walking into the kitchen, as she pulled out the ingredients setting everything at the ready. "Is everything okay?" Sesshomaru stated awkwardly standing in the kitchen. Rin glanced up towards her new house guest who probably broke in through the back door a little while before they walked through it was probably an embarrassing scene he saw stretch out before him as she tried to help Melody towards her room but right now she didn't care. As she swung around dropping everything as she felt herself run into his embrace, her hands curled upon his chest as she cried into his shirt. The emptiness of not having her memories, that dark void inside her head that she couldn't control. That dark void that Ayame didn't have a magic bottle full of memories for her. "It hurts so much...I can't help her...I can barely help myself...I never know...I don't know, I just don't...It hurts.." Rin cried into his shirt as his arms suddenly moved from a shocked position to one upon her head and another wrapped around her. Only five words whispered to her full of meaning and emotion:

"It's going to be alright."


End file.
